Annuary
by Alice and The Mad Hatter
Summary: -258- "Bad Decisions": It's not like one would see a man wearing a leaf costume everyday. Arsloid.-In a year a lot of things can happen. An old friend could walk away or one could change unexpectedly, one could never be sure. Collection of drabbles, oneshot and vignette with different characters in each one.
1. Cross-dressing

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of its characters nor I am making any money from this

 **WARNING:** My mother tongue is not english, if you notice a mistake, feel free to correct me.

* * *

 **Word 01:** Dress

 **Theme:** Cross-dressing

 **Date:** 03/May/2016

* * *

It was like a welcoming party, or a kind of tradition that every time that a new male Vocaloid was launched, he had to cross-dressing. The first one was himself, Len Kagamine with his single "Servant of Evil" for no mentioning other more embarrassing songs. (And God help the poor idiot who mentions Magical Kitty Len Len, because he is going to kill him)

So, when he saw an embarrassed Fukase, the most recent male Vocaloid, dressing like a mahou shoujo*, all he could do was approach him and said with a cheerful tone: "Welcome to the Vocaloid Family~!"

It's not necessary to mention how confused Fukase was.

* * *

* **Mahou Shoujo** : Magical Girl


	2. Irresponsibility

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My mother tongue is not english, so if you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

* * *

 **Word:** Homework

 **Theme:** Irresponsibility

* * *

Hiyama Kiyoteru was expecting the whole class to hand over the homework he gave two weeks ago. Instead, only Hatsune Miku had handed her paper and left the room without saying a word. Everyone else seemed nervous. Some of them were still typing and the rest had already given up.

Sometimes, he wondered why he had chosen to be a teacher instead of a doctor or a lawyer.

* * *

Thanks for reading~!


	3. Competition

You don't know how excited I was when I see the video yesterday. I was expecting a bit more of movement but it was still awesome. Have anybody here noticed that when the girls are presented some of the sins appear in the video? I wonder what that means. Anyway, thanks for reading~!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Vocaloid or Evillious Chronicles.

 **WARNING:** My mother tongue is not English as you can imagine. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

* * *

 **Word:** Enemies

 **Theme:** Competition

 **Date:** 05 – May – 2016

* * *

The four maiden that had been chosen as candidates to be the next "Ma" were gathered in the temple in that moment. The tension between the four of them was palpable in the air.

"How boring" Ly Li said, sitting on a window in the south corner of the room. As an aristocrat, she was arrogant, always looking at them with despise.

Milky Eights dancing in the middle of the room just laughed a bit, before turning to Ly with a sardonic smile on her face.

"What happened, Miss Important? Impatient to lose everything?" Ly frowned, not liking the tone in her voice. Milky was a prostitute that lived in Welvya, there was a rumor about her being the lover of a very dangerous criminal in the past.

"Stop it, you two!" Elluka Chirlatia exclaimed. Ly and Milky looked at her, one of them still frowning and the other one pouting. Elluka was a priestess who was expelled from her temple before meeting her actual fiancé, Kiril Clockworker, eldest brother of the last occupant of the room: Irina Clockworker.

Irina, who, until this moment, was lost in thought just flinched a bit at the sound of Elluka's voice. She understood why all of them were extremely tensed. They were told that the one who become the next "Ma" is going to be the next Queen as well.

The victor gain everything and the loser… well, the loser even lose her life.

She looked at the other three from her corner, at Ly sitting in the window, at Milky and her sardonic smile and finally at Elluka, her sister-in-law.

All of them were enemies; all of them wanted the same thing.

She wondered… who of them will survive?


	4. Adulthood

Am I the only one excited for the video of Jailbreak? Shidu has improved, hasn't she? It was amazing, all that movement and quality. The story was sad, but it was awesome. Damn Neru, your songs are always a joy for me. Anyway, thanks for reading~!

P.D.: This is my interpretation of the story. Nothing more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Kawasemi and Kuina belongs to Neru and Shidu.

 **WARNING:** My mother tongue is no english as you can imagine. If you see any mistake, feel free to correct me.

* * *

 **Word:** Freedom

 **Theme:** Adulthood

 **Date:** 06 – May -2016

* * *

Hey Dumbass,

You remember that you used to call me that way when we were children? Because I do, and I will never forget. Back then, we were so close, don't we? We used to spend almost every afternoon together, hanging around the city. We used to talk so much before. You remember those chats, don't you? Yeah, of course you remember. "There's no point in waiting here forever for someone to save us" you used to tell me, laughing. We wanted to leave this city so badly; we were so idealist at that time. We were only children. We knew nothing about the world.

When did we start to grow apart from each other? I think that it all started that day… that day in that march, I realized that something was wrong in this city, and I decided to fight it even if the cost is my life. But something changed in you that time. I don't know what it is, but if I realized it before this wouldn't be happening. You hide yourself behind the excuse that you are an adult, but if being an adult means pretending no to see, then I don't want to be an adult. I'm happy being a dumbass, like you used to say.

Tell me, Kuina. Do you really call this life? You really call life to the oppression, to the gunshots, to the people suffering? This isn't life, and you know it. You know it because every time that you aim at somebody with your gun, your hands tremble. You know it, because every time that you have to capture someone, you doubt. You know it because even if you can expose me, you don't.

I'm sorry, Kuina, but I'm going to make an aperture.

Someday, you are going to thank me.

Kawasemi.

* * *

The messages of error were displaying on the screen steadily and something was burning behind him, he could smell it. But he couldn't stop now. He knew that the airplane was about to explode and all he could do was hope to success before that happened. He wondered if Kuina would ever find the letter in his coat, what kind of reaction he would have. He thought that he would like to see it. He would like to spend the entire afternoon talking with Kuina, but he knew deep down that that was impossible. He closed his eyes, praying for a better tomorrow…

…And then, everything went to black.


	5. Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My mother tongue is no english as you can imagine. If you see any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Monster

 **Theme:** Family

* * *

Yohio and Oliver got along pretty well, since their first meet. They were inseparable; one couldn't find a Yohio without an Oliver or an Oliver without a Yohio. It was like that until Oliver started to put a bit of distance between Yohio and himself.

"Hey, dude how about a hug?" said Yohio to Oliver, extending his arms with a smile in his face. Sweet Ann and Big Al were sitting, taking a break under the shadow of a close tree. They decided to go to the park in their day off, as the family of monster they were. (Yohio was an extra)

Oliver just sighed, before standing up –he was crouched, observing an anthill- and walking away.

Yohio stood there, with his arms extended, frozen.

"Sweet Ann!" he exclaimed, turning to her "I'm losing him! What should I do?"

Sweet Ann giggled a bit while Big Al just shook his head.

"My pumpkin pie is just growing, he isn't going to let you treat him like a child anymore" she spoke, giggling.

But Yohio wasn't listening.

"No, I just need to try a harder!" he screamed running after Oliver.

Sweet Ann just took out a camera of her bag and walked to the two boys saying something about making memories. Big Al smiled looking at his family having fun in the park in a day off.

* * *

My headcanon is that Sweet Ann is that she refers to everybody with a nikname. Oliver's is Pumpkin Pie. Thanks for reading~!


	6. Human Being

What? It's Mother's Day already?! *she runs away because she forgot*

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English.

 **Word:** Complement

 **Theme:** Human Being

* * *

When the children arrived at the house, Meiko didn't know what to do. Miku was a calm girl, pretty easy to handle so it wasn't a problem her arrival. The problem was the Kagamines.

Rin was a mischievous girl, with a lot of energy. Always screaming and running around, getting excited about everything and with no capacity to calm down. But she wasn't the problem either.

The problem was Len, her brother. He was a weird guy. He acted like Rin's shadow, without showing much emotion. When asked about this, Rin just shrugged saying that her brother was always a weird guy before running at him to show him a new thing. Meiko couldn't help but get worried.

She didn't understand what was wrong with him until Master gave him a song to sing. Len's reaction told her everything.

"Why they want me to sing a song alone?" he asked her that day "I thought I was just a complement for Rin-chan"

Kaito almost spat his ice-cream.

"What?!" he said, no screamed "Where that comes from?"

"B-but they said-" answered Len

"It doesn't matter what 'they' said, man!" exclaimed Kaito "You're a human being on your own, not some kind of complement for Rin! Neither you nor she need that! Man, this is so screwed up; I need an ice-cream…"

Meiko smiled.

"Tell me, Len" she said while Len turned to look at her"What's your favorite food?"

There was a moment of silence before Len answered in a low voice.

"… I like Mochi"


	7. Open Secret

Today's my birthday! No one cares… but TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid

 **WARNING:** My mother tongue is not english

 **Word:** Crush

 **Theme:** Open Secret

* * *

It was an open secret that Leon has a crush on Luka for everybody except Luka herself. So it was pretty common that every time that Luka entered in the room, everybody turned to look at Leon with a smile. A sly smile.

All Leon reaction was blushing and glared at everyone. One could see the words "Don't you dare" in his face. It was hilarious. Luka usually didn't notice anything, but this time she noticed.

"What's the matter, everyone?" she asked curiously.

Everybody froze in an instant.

It was Lola the first one in recover.

"N-nothing Luka-san, why do you ask?"

"It's just that everyone was smiling like there was some kind of joke and Leon-san was glaring at everyone, so umm…"

"Well, you see… we were… umm"Lola said.

Len who just was getting used to the concept of being a person, said before Lola could finish the sentence

"They were making fun of Leon, because he likes you, Luka-san" and then blinking a bit he asked "By the way what does that mean? Is it bad or what?"

Leon was blushing pretty hard and Luka just looked confused at everyone. Kaito whispered at Len.

"You shouldn't have said that, Len"


	8. Growing Up

Gakupo was me today, for real. I'm not even kidding. To the ones who leaves comments in the fic: Thank you! I really appreciate it~! 3 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English, so if you see any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Finals

 **Theme:** Growing Up

* * *

 **College AU**

* * *

"Hey, are you alright, Gakupo-oniichan?" It was Gumi's voice. Gakupo looked up to see his little sister, holding a cup of coffee in her left hand and a notebook with a textbook on the other.

"You could say that I've had better times" he answered with a low voice, trying to laugh. His head was pounding and he felt like he hasn't slept in days. He pulled an all-nighter to study, and now he was feeling ill. Gumi just shook her head, sighing.

"When will you learn to not leave everything for the last minute?" she said while she took the seat in front of him. She opened her textbook and started to take notes.

"I've had doing this for most part of my life, I don't think I can change now" he responded, laughing. It felt weird being the scolded one when he was the elder one.

Sometimes he missed the old good times, when his little sister responded with wonder at everything he said and did. But, those times were over. His little sister grew up to become a beautiful young woman. Exactly, when did she become this young woman in front of him? He could swear that just five seconds ago she was this cute little girl who couldn't even tie her shoelaces without his help. Now he had to worry about wooers and finals, and talking about that pest, one of them was approaching them in that moment.

"Hoi, Gumi" It was Kagamine Len, a freshman. In what moment he and his little sister become that close he didn't know but he didn't like one bit. "Hurry up, the guys are waiting"

"Oh, right" Gumi said and then turning to her brother, she started to gathering her things "Hey oniichan, I'm going to meet with my friends now. See you later!"

"H-hey, w-wait!" Gakupo yelled. Gumi turned to him, with a confused look. "Umm… well… Oh, yes! Your coffee! Are you going to drink it?"

Gumi blinked a bit, before looking at the cup of coffee in her hand. She smiled, shaking her head.

"No, oniichan, you can have it" she said, approaching the table and leaving the cup there "Well, see you later, oniichan!"

"Take care! And don't talk with strangers!" Gakupo said to her, hearing her complaining from the distance, accompany with Len's snickers. He sighed, knowing that he couldn't do anything to stop her from growing up.

He took a sip from the cup, and almost spat. It was too sweet.

* * *

"Ya haven't told him, have ya?"

"Of course not!"

"Man, he was very jealous!"

"You think?"

"Ya didn't see his face? He was about to kill me when I called yer name"

*sigh*

"…"

"…"

"Len-kun"

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to tell everybody that you're gay?"

"…"

"Len?"

"I don't know, Gumi, not today at least."

"If anything happens, you know that you can count on me, right?"

"…"

"…"

"Yeah"


	9. Home, Sweet Home

I've brought two pets to the house: a dog and a kitten. My mom wanted to kill me in the two circumstances. She doesn't know this, but someday I'm going to bring an alien.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is no English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

* * *

 **Word:** Kitten

 **Theme:** Home, sweet home

* * *

When Hiyama Kiyoteru opened the front door, he just knew that something was wrong. And his confirmation was the little figure of Kaai Yuki in front of him, with her small hands behind her back.

"Please tell me that what you're hiding in your back is not a puppy"

"It's a kitten" she corrected, shyly.

" _That's even worse_ " he thought. Sighing, he just let her pass with the little kitten on her hands.

The kitten, that until that moment was silent, opened her eyes and, with a big yawn, got up in the living room, looking around, curiously.

" _Yes, you evil creature, this is going to be your home until I find you a best place to stay_ " Kiyoteru thought again.

The downside of living with a little girl was that this kind of situation wasn't uncommon for him. In fact just a week ago she had brought a puppy that was still in the yard. Kiyoteru was suspecting that the dog was going to stay, but he refused to accept it.

"Hey, Hachiko" said the little girl, opening the door to the yard "Come in and meet Sakura!"

" _Sh-she already has called her?!_ " Kiyoteru with a sigh accept the inevitable of the situation. " _This girl is going to kill me_ "

The little girl approached him, nervously. Hachiko and Sakura were in the living room, watching each other, attentively.

"I-is it okay if she stays?" she asked.

" _You could have asked me this, before naming her_ " he thought, before saying "Yes, but she is your responsibility just like the dog, okay?"

"Okay!"

Deep down, he knew that that was a lie.


	10. This is why we can't have nice things

Based on the time my cat broke my headphones. I think that was the first time I told her "You're grounded", it didn't work as you can imagine.

* * *

 **WARNING:** My Mother tongue is not English. So if you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **Word:** Broken

 **Theme:** This is why we can have nice things

* * *

He hadn't let Yuki keep the cat for this.

Everything started that day as usual: the two of them late for school, running as fast as they can, with a toast in their mouth. He was a teacher in the Elementary School of Shibuya and Yuki attended the Elementary School of Ebisu. The two schools were close to each other, just in case of emergency. He didn't teach in the same school as his foster daughter because he hated the thought of comments from the other teachers about Yuki's behavior.

After a tiring day of teaching in an Elementary School, he came back home, eager to eat something and sleep till next day. But the sight, that welcomed him, was making him reconsider everything.

The living room was a mess and all the fish in the fridge was gone. He looked at the only possible culprit that was sleeping on the couch in front of where supposedly should be the TV.

"You, criminal mind" he said, laughing maniacally. His left eyebrow was twitching, while he approached Sakura. The cat just looked up at him, lazily, before yawning. And just before he could catch her, the cat jumped off the couch and ran to the front door.

"I'm home!" said Yuki's voice. Then she appeared in the doorway, with the cat in her arms. The cat was mocking him, he could swear.

Yuki looked surprised and blinked a few times.

"What happened?" she asked

Kiyoteru just sighed.

"Nothing"

He was going to make the evil cat pay.


	11. Why not?

Sorry, not sorry.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My mother tongue is not English. If you see any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Sketchbook

 **Theme:** Why not?

* * *

"What is this supposed to be?"

"A cat" Teto said, sounding a bit angry.

They were in the lunch break, and Neru had taken her sketchbook to give it a look.

"It looks like a pig" was the only thing Neru said, shrugging.

Teto was about to take back her sketchbook from the other girl, when Neru turned the page.

"Hey, this one looks great!" Neru said smiling "It's Haku, right?"

Teto nodded.

"Oh, I remember! You asked her to pose for you in front of the fountain. She looked so tensed that day"

Teto remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was the day she befriended Neru and Haku, after being transferred to the Shibuya High School. Neru had lost her cellphone that day and Teto volunteered to help her find it. They didn't find it in the end, but they became friends that day.

Neru's smile had faded and Teto looked too serious suddenly.

"It was before…"

"…Haku committed suicide" ended Neru.

All of a sudden, the two of them were looking at the empty desk at the window. An empty desk where their classmates had put flowers, where Haku was supposed to be sitting, smiling at them. They couldn't stare any longer and the two of them looked away.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay, you didn't know she was going to jump off the rooftop a month after that" Neru said turning the pages. And then leaving the sketchbook on Teto's desk, she sighed "It's just that…"

"…you don't understand why she did that, don't you?"

Neru nodded.

"She could've told me, you know? She could've said something. I was her best friend, for god's sake! I could've helped!"

"I know" Teto said.

She didn't understand it either.


	12. Cultural Differences

I have this headcanon that Oliver is short-tempered and pretty hysterical, and Leon likes to prank him for that. It's actually based on a tumblr's post where a Brittish person was asking if it was true that American doesn't have kettles and wondering how they make tea, and one American answering something like "I actually microwave it" and yes, I was laughing pretty hard at that. I'm sorry for Oliver's potty mouth, have fun!

PD. I was trying a different style, with just dialogues in it. That's the reason behind the lack of descriptive paragraph.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me

 **Word:** Kettles

 **Theme:** Cultural Differences

* * *

"So, you're a telling me that American people doesn't have kettles"

"Yes"

"And they mostly drink iced tea and if they want to drink hot tea they microwave it"

"Exactly"

"…"

"…"

"What kind of place is this? I'm going back"

"…at least we don't bag our milk"

"Who the fuck bag their milk?!"

"Canadian people"

"Are you for real?"

"Yes…"

"Man, what the actual…? This place is trainwreck"

"Ha, ha, ha"

"Don't laugh at me, Leon!"

"Ha, ha, ha"

"I repeat: what the actual hell?"

"Just drink your tea, dude, it's going to make you feel better"

"…"

"…"

"This is microwaved iced tea, right?"

"Ye- Dude! It wasn't necessary spitting it on me!"


	13. Bonding Time

I'm starting to think that the nickname that Sweet Ann uses to refer to Yohio is Velvet Cupcake and the one she uses to Big All is Cinnamon Roll. Meanwhile Big Al, Oliver and Yohio refer to her as Lemon Sorbet.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My mother tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Phone

 **Theme:** Bonding Time

* * *

"What is this?"

"It's a phone, Al, you can use it as a way to communicate with people who is not physically with you in that moment"

They were in the living room. They could hear Sweet Ann humming in the kitchen, while cooking the dinner. The two men smiled at each other.

"So" Big Al said "Would you like to stay for dinner? Unfortunately, Oliver is not at home today but I'm sure that Ann would love that you dine with us"

Yohio smiled, finding Big Al's formality a bit funny. They were practically a family, by now, but he understood that Big Al had problems understanding human relationships.

"I would love to"

Big Al nodded, before turning his attention to Yohio's present.

"Maybe you would like a bit of help with that" Yohio said, with his hand in his neck, a shy smile in his lips. "Here, let me help you"

None of them, engrossed as they were, noticed Sweet Ann, with a camera in her hands and a smile in her face, peering from the kitchen.


	14. Study Time

I'm thinking in Clara as Chilean, because I'm Chilean.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Spanish

 **Theme:** Study Time

* * *

In the beginning, there weren't that many troubles between Vocaloids to understand each other, but with the massification of the software and the diversification of languages, the problems started. That was the reason why Avanna had asked Clara for Spanish lessions. And, even when she wasn't sure she was the proper person, Clara accepted.

"In other words, in Spanish there are three pronouns for the second person singular, and it can vary depending on where you are. For example, in Chile there are three: 'usted', 'tú' and 'voh', being 'usted' the most formal one and 'voh' the most rude one." Avanna repeated trying to remember even the most insignificant detail.

Clara nodded. She didn't know how it worked in other places so she was teaching her Chilean Spanish (Maika escaped when they asked for help).

"Wait" Avanna said after writing it down "I have heard a mother once calling her child 'usted'"

There was a moment of silence, before Clara could even answer.

"That is a way of imposing authority" she said, not even sure if she was right or not.

While Avanna wrote it down, she caught a glimpse of Maika peering in the doorway. Clara did the only reasonable thing to do in that moment: showing her middle finger to her.

The gasp coming from the Spanish girl in the hallway was music to her ears.


	15. Easily Preventable Accidents

Kaito in this oneshot is acting like my dad. And I don't know how to feel about it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is noy English. If you noticed any mistake, feel free to correct me

 **Word:** Preventable

 **Theme:** Easily Preventable Accidents

* * *

When Meiko learnt how to drive, the one who accompanied her was Kaito. He got on the car, with a smile in his face, thinking that everything was going to be easy. After all, he had already gotten his driver's license. If someone like him, as clumsy and silly as he was, could do it, then for the talented Meiko it had to be a piece of cake.

Poor, oblivious Kaito, if only he knew what was waiting him.

Two hours later, Kaito was regretting his decision of volunteering to help Meiko learn to drive a car. He was taking the emergency brakes, with force, and his right hand was on the handle, in the co-driver's door. Meiko was exceeding for at least 50 kilometres, and just ten minutes ago, she had almost killed a dog in a crosswalk. If there was some kind of magical being up there, in heaven, he was praying to it to save him… or to give him a quick and painless death.

He snapped when Meiko almost ran over a person.

"STOP!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, braking. Meiko almost lost control of the car, and when she turned around to ask Kaito what was wrong, he was looking at her with a frown in his face.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked

"You almost ran over a person, Meiko" he answered, in a harsh tone "You have to be more careful at the time of driving, or you could kill someone for real. Don't forget that this thing is, practically, a killing machine."

Meiko looked down, feeling a bit blue.

"I'm not saying that you would" he said, trying to soften his tone "I'm just saying that you have to be careful. I don't want to see you in jail, for an easily preventable accident"

She nodded, understanding. Kaito got out of the car to see if the person was fine. When he came back, he sat down, sighed and looked at Meiko.

"What are you waiting? We have a line behind us, we'd better started moving before someone honk at us"

Meiko smiled, shaking softly her head. With Kaito at her side, she knew that she was capable of anything.


	16. Understanding

A small one, beacuse I have a test tomorrow and I really need to study.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Machine

 **Theme:** Understanding

* * *

Len was not raised as a human being, so he had trouble understanding other people. Most of the times, it didn't bother him, but sometimes, when Rin started to cry, he wished he could.


	17. Broken Heart

One with Miku, because for some reason I haven't written about her.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Mug

 **Theme:** Broken Heart

* * *

Having her heart broken to Miku is taking the short way back home, in the sunset. It's sitting in her desk with no one at her side. It's looking at the cellphone with hope, just to realize that no one have tried to contact her. It's preparing an extra bento, just to remember that no one is waiting for it. It's a shattered photograph in the floor of her room, two persons smiling at her from it. It's entering her house, waiting to hear someone greeting her from the kitchen and being disappointed when she realizes that she doesn't live with someone anymore. It's smiling, saying "I'm fine" to her close friends because it doesn't matter what they do, they can't help her.

…It's like breaking accidentally her favorite mug and cutting her finger with one of the fragment while she tries to repair it.


	18. End of the World

*trying to write something funny but failing miserably*

* * *

Disclaime: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Silence

 **Theme:** End of the World

* * *

People usually think that the end of world would start with a sound, a big explosion and a massacre. IA knows better. IA knows that the end of the world will begin with a silence, in a normal day. Nobody will notice, until it is too late to actually do something.

No epic journey to stop the tragedy, no heroic main character trying to save the world, no evil villain laughing in the end.

Just silence.

In a normal day.


	19. Perfect Afternoon

The one saying "Hn" is me. Always.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Manga

 **Theme:** Perfect Afternoon

* * *

"Dude, I don't know what is wrong with yer computer, but something obviously is wrong with it"

"Hn"

"I have spent all my afternoon trying to install a game but for some odd reason it's still uninstalled."

"Hn"

"It's just that…! Urgh! It's so frustrating!"

"Hn"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Reading Pandora Hearts"

"Oh, what is it about?"

"It's about a guy who ends up in a kind of prison for just exist."

"Whoa! Kind of…"

"Mh?"

"Well, it sounds interesting. Is it okay if a start reading the first volume?"

"Do as you please."

"Good!"

~A few days later~

"Dude, this manga is ruining my existence!"

"Welcome to my world, partner."


	20. Future Plans

I'm pretty sure that there is no one reading this, and all the lectures that this page records are actually me.

* * *

Discalimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Blank

 **Theme:** Future plans

* * *

It was supposed to be an easy test. Until he saw the first question and turned his paper in blank. When his little sister asked him about it, he answered:

"What kind of question is 'what are your plans for the future'?! I'm not even sure if there is going to be a future!"


	21. A Screaming Morning

If someone is wondering Yukari is talking about D-Gray Man xD. Sorry for the spoiler. Sorry for Yukari's potty mouth

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Fangirl

 **Theme:** A Screaming Morning

* * *

Someone screaming was the way Len started his morning. It was 7 in the freaking morning, just who the heck was screaming? Len got up of his bed and opened his door. Rin was in the corridor, looking confused.

"I thought it was you" she said. Len shook his head.

"No, of course not. Why would I scream in the first place?" he asked

"A cockroach" was Rin's simple answer "If it wasn't you, then who was screa-"

Rin didn't even finish the sentence when they heard another scream. It comes from the first floor. Len and Rin looked at each other, before going downstairs. In the living room the found Yuzuki Yukari and IA. Miku was eating breakfast in the dinning room, laughing. The one who screamed was Yukari, who was seating in a couch with a laptop in her legs. IA waved at them from the other couch.

 _"Oh, right"_ Len thought " _Miku has invited these two to a sleepover."_

"What happened?" Rin said looking from one girl to another.

Yukari looked at her, shock in her eyes.

"Allen was raised by the Millennium Earl" she said in a thin voice "I can't fucking believe this, I can't…"

IA sighed, looking at Yukari, amused.

"She is talking about otaku stuff, guys, don't worry about this. Go back to sleep"

The twins exchanged a glance, watching at the abnormally emotive Yukari who was having a breakdown and decided that it was a good idea to go back to their rooms.


	22. The past was (Not) a better time

I have too many headcanos for Vocaloid. Maybe I' better star writing them.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct.

 **Word:** Bullying

 **Theme:** The past was (Not) a better time

* * *

"I wonder when the rain is going to stop…"

"This remind me of when me, you and SeeU forget our umbrella and we have to wait in the school until our parents comes for us in Fifth Grade."

"Uh?"

"You were crying because you didn't want to stain your dress and SeeU was trying to calm you down"

"…and then you gave me your snack, because you didn't like when people were crying."

"Yeah"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I… I think I was happier back then"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I don't think so"

"Mayu?"

"I-I d-don't t-think that y-you actually think that, Flower"

"Why would you think that?"

"…"

"…"

"You remember how people used to t-t-treat you back then, right?"

"…"

"They weren't g-g-gentle…"

"I know…"

"You remember that guy who always was b-bullying you? K-K-Kagamine was his name, right? He was p-pretty r-r-rude. He used to pull your hair and say s-s-some h-horrible things to you"

"…"

"And Shion used to steal your things and… and he pushed you in the corridors, saying t-that y-y-you w-w-were t-trash"

"…"

"And M-Megpoid, she…"

"It's okay, Mayu"

"… I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…but in the end we ended up being friends and you two started to defend me of Kagamine, Shion and Megpoid. It wasn't that bad."

"Yeah"

"…"

"…"

"Hey the two of you, what are you doing there?"

"SeeU?"

"W-what kind of umbrella is that?"

"Don't you see, Flower? It's a cat! Cute isn't it?"

"Well, kind of…"

"You could say…"

"Uh?"

"Nothing, nothing! Anyway let's go and eat something"

"Y-yeah, I'm a bit hungry"

"Hey, wait!"


	23. Nothing is what it seems

It's funny how I have two versions of Miku: A) A serious Straight-A student and B) A kind cheerful girl.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me

 **Word:** Straight-A student

 **Theme:** Nothing is what it seems

* * *

Yes, yes, he was going to use algebra and biology in a daily basis in his life after school. Yes, because if you don't know what the mitochondria is, they don't let you buy in the grocery store. Yes, yes…. He was being sarcastic.

 _I don't give a damn about English and whatnot_ Piko thought _Just teach me what taxes are and why I should pay them!_

He sighed and started to draw in his notebook. There was still thirty minutes left for the class to end, and the English Lesson of Mister Kiyoteru had already bored him. He drew a chibi version of Miki, smiling at him before a poke in his ribs made him come back to reality.

Hatsune Miku was looking at him, with a severe expression in her face. She pointed forward with her head. When he turned around, he found Mister Kiyoteru frowing at him.

"Y-yes?" he said.

"I said" the teacher said, clearing his throat "Could you translate this sentence, Utatane-kun?"

Piko gulped, looking at the board. He was doomed.

"W-well" he started. Miki was in her home that day, she didn't feel well. She couldn't help him.

In that moment, Miku, an Straight-A student, made a gesture. He looked at her for a moment. She was pointing at her notebook, discretely.

He turned to look at Mister Kiyoteru, and said, with determination.

"It translates to: 'The girl procrastinated until it was too late' or something like that"

The teacher just nodded at him and continued with the lesson. He sat down and smiled at Miku. She just looked at him, with a severe expression before started taking notes.

Piko make sure to draw a chibi of Miku just beside of Miki, thinking that these two would get along pretty well.

(Of course, he drew her with a severe expression.)


	24. Between books and art supplies

This one was difficult to write. I started like three different drabbles, before ending this one… T_T

PD: In this drabble, Len is telling the story of Chapter K of Cytus. The draw Rin draws it's the one appearing in "Music – The eternity of us-".

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Fantasy

 **Theme:** Between books and art supplies.

* * *

 **College AU**

* * *

Rin groaned, frustrated. Len, who was seating in the couch, reading, looked at her, with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened?" he said.

"Blank page" was her answer, making her twin laugh. She threw at him a cushion.

Len was still laughing in the floor, his hand on his stomach.

"What are you even doing here?" she asked, when she saw Len trying to stand up from the floor. Her twin looked at her,

"I'm not even sure myself" he answered "I'm trying to change the scenery a bit, I guess."

They were in the living room; Rin crouched on the floor beside the coffee table. Her color pencil and crayons scattered on its surface. Len, on the other hand was reading a fantasy novel lying on one of the couches. Rin suspected that Gumi had recommended that book to him.

"What's that story about?" she said.

Len turned to look at her, before frowning a bit, concentrating.

"It's about two childhood friends" he started "A princess and an apprentice of knight that make a promise of being always for the other."

Rin nodded while she started to draw. The figure of a princess, in warm colors, started to form in the page next to a boy of her age in cold colors.

"Unfortunately, a group of rebels kills the Queen and the King and they end up being separated. The princess flees of the kingdom to an unknown destination and the apprentice starts her formal training."

"Her?" Rin repeated "The apprentice was a 'she'?"

Len nodded while Rin corrected her mistake.

"Years later, the apprentice, now a knight, hears rumors about a 'Lord of Crimson Rose' that has gained power in the East, so she goes to investigate"

Len took a pause, making Rin turn around to look at him.

"She finds out that the 'Lord of Crimson Rose' is her childhood friend" Rin gasped at this making Len smile "She is happy to know that her best friend is alive, but on the other hand, she is also sad."

"Why?"

"Because in order to gain power, her best friend has sold her soul" was his answer. "So, the knight decided to stop her. She knew that her best friend has done that because she wants to avenge her parents. She doesn't accept what the rebels do, but she doesn't think that what the princess is doing is correct"

"What does she do?" Rin asked.

"…They end up fighting to death" he said "The knight stabs the princess in the chest"

There was a moment of silence before Rin said something.

"It sounds like a tragedy"

"It is" Len said "I like imagine the two of them in the afterlife laughing together"

Rin smiled at him, turning around to see her draw. Two girls were sitting together there, smiling.

"… yeah, me too"


	25. He knew it

Kind of a sequel for Growing Up. Same with the previous one.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Certainly

 **Theme:** He knew it

* * *

 **College AU**

* * *

Kaito knew it. He certainly did.

As certainly as he knew that they were running out of ice-cream.

As certainly as he knew that Meiko's favorite brand of sake was Gekkeikan.

As certainly as he knew that Rin had started a comic of her own.

As certainly as he knew that Miku hated her own voice.

He knew it. Kaito knew that Len was gay

If Len thought that he was fooling someone, he'd better thought again.


	26. Envy

Kind of a prequel for "Why not?"

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** String Phone

 **Theme:** Envy

* * *

Teto remembered making a string phone, when she was a child. She wanted to use it with a friend, but no one wanted to use it with her. She ended up giving up and getting rid of the phone. When she finally had friends, they were too old to use it, so she didn't even tell them about it. Until one day, one of them invited them over.

In Haku's room was an old string phone. Neru, who lived next door, smiled fondly and explained to Teto that they did that for Elementary School.

"She used to call me with it in the middle of the night" she said "She still does sometimes"

"N-Neru-chan!" Haku exclaimed, pouting.

"What? It's the true" Neru said to her.

While they were saying those words, Teto got a really odd feeling in her stomach. She should've been doing a weird face because when Neru turned around to keep teasing Haku, she asked:

"Are you ok?"

"Uh? Oh, of course, of course!" she said smiling at them, trying to ignore the unpleasant voice in her head that was saying horrible things about her friends.

Neru and Haku exchanged a glance.

"Do you want to try it, Teto-chan?" said Haku.

"Here" Neru took the string phone of her hand "Let's try it"

Teto looked at the two of them wide-eyed, before nodding. A smile crossing her face.

"Sure!"


	27. Are you a boy or a girl?

My great aunt confused a Len Kagamine plushie with a girl once.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Friendship

 **Theme:** Are you a girl or a boy?

* * *

"Are you a girl or a boy?"

Len spat his banana smoothie and looked at the pink-haired guy in front of him, wide-eyed. For a moment, he thought that it was a joke but seeing his serious expression he had to convince himself that the other guy was serious.

"I'm a guy" he said thinking internally that he wasn't one of the Main Characters of Pokemon.

The guy nodded.

"Well, that makes sense" he said "I'm Yuma, and you?"

Len blinked, confused.

"I'm Len and, please, don't confuse me with a girl never again"

"Haha, sorry, sorry"

It was probably the beginning of a wonderful friendship.


	28. Nervous Breakdown

Just to be clear, I love Miku and I love Meiko. There's no Vocaloid hated by me. I love all of them. (But Len is my favorite)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct.

 **Word:** Voice

 **Theme:** Nervous Breakdown

* * *

Loud knocks in her door woke her up. A look at the clock and she knew that it was two in the morning. She kicked her blankets, yelling a 'Coming'. She went downstairs, almost tripping. When she opened the door, she was surprised to find Meiko in the other side.

"Meiko" she said "What are you doing here?"

Meiko was looking down, with sad eyes.

"They are doing another one, Miriam-san"

"Uh?"

"They are doing another virtual diva, vocaloid, whatever. They are going to replace me!" Meiko said. The rush in which she had said those words made for a moment, difficult for Miriam to understand a word. But after a moment, she just shook her head.

"Don't be silly, Mei-"

"I have heard it. Her voice!" Meiko screamed "It sounds great! It sounds cute! Even Kaito like it more!"

There was a moment in where Miriam just looked at Meiko having a nervous breakdown in her front door, and she looked at herself a few years ago in the same situation in the front door of Lola and Leon's house, when Meiko was announced. She smiled and put her hands in Meiko's shoulders.

"Nobody is going to replace you, Meiko" she said. In her case Lola couldn't calm her down and the one who had to tell her those words was Leon.

"B-but" Meiko looked frightened, while she tried to move her hands to keep saying things "H-her v-voice…"

"So what? Your voice is great too, it sounds mature, your voice is amazing, Meiko" Miriam said.

"B-but K-Kaito…"

"How about we asked him later about this? I could bet that he likes you voice more"

Meiko looked calmer, and with a movement of her hand, Miriam let her in.

"Would you like a cup of tea with cookies, Meiko?" she said walking to the kitchen. Meiko sat down in one of the couches, with a defeated appearance.

Later that day Kaito appeared in front of her door asking for Meiko. And as Miriam had imagined, Kaito liked Meiko's voice more.


	29. Siblings

For some reason, I can't imagine Yohio living with Big Al, Sweet Ann and Oliver. But he spends so much time in their house that Big Al is starting to think in invite him to live with them.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Hide-and-seek

 **Theme:** Siblings

* * *

Oliver opened the door, looking around.

"Has anyone here seen Yohio?" he asked.

Big Al, reading in the living room, looked up from the book for a moment before shaking his head. Sweet Ann who was knitting, just shrugged.

"Have you tried in the yard, my pumpkin pie?" she said, with a sweet smile "Maybe he is with the dog."

Oliver nodded.

"That was the first place where I tried." he said "Maybe I should look in the basement"

Then Oliver turned around to leave the room, but not before saying:

"If you see him, please call me"

As soon as Oliver left the room, Big Al sighed and said.

"Could you explain me again what are you doing there?" he said as he looked at the hanging lamp in the ceiling.

There, Yohio was hanging, grappling with just his hands.

"I already told you twice that we are playing Hide-and-seek" he whispered "And I-"

But Oliver's voice cut off his sentence.

"Aha!" he was peering from behind the door and was pointing at Yohio in the ceiling "There you are, cheater!"

Yohio just let go of the lamp and fell unceremoniously in the floor.

"You cheated too" he screamed. Oliver yelled in response before running away, with Yohio following him "It was against the rules to ask for help!"

Sweet Ann giggled, and said.

"Up for another cup of tea, my cinnamon roll?" she said.

"But, of course, my lemon sorbet" he answered.

Yep, just another normal afternoon in the Monster House.


	30. They are getting along!

My cat today tried to kill me with books. Oh, and before I forget it, I include a list in the end. Thanks for reading~ And the comments, I really appreciate them :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Guilty

 **Theme:** They are getting along~!

* * *

The evil cat looked like a gargoyle standing in the top of the shelf. And he wasn't sure if fear for his safety or kick her out of his studio. He liked the second option better.

"Sakura" he said "Get out"

The cat just licked her paw and looked at him, mockingly. He gnashed his teeth with anger.

"C'mon, Sakura, we've already talked about this" he tried again.

He couldn't ask Yuki to help him. She was in a friend's house today, for a school project.

He sighed.

The cat was looking at him in amusement. Kiyoteru looked at her, frowning. And then… he approached her, with threatening eyes. She jumped off the shelf, scared, hurling the books in the shelf in the process.

Kiyoteru watched the books falling in his direction, but he couldn't move away fast enough. The next second everything was black.

What woke him up was a poking on his cheek. Blinking, he saw the blurry figure of Yuki, his daughter peering from a corner of his vision.

"Are you alright, Papa?" she asked, giving him his glasses.

He nodded, trying to sit up. The small hands of his daughter in his back. The evil cat was on his lap, looking at him with… guilty?

"What happened?" he heard her voice.

He shrugged.

"I'm not sure myself" he said, petting the animal's head

The cat and he exchanged just one glance, before pretending that that glance never happened.

Yuki looked at the two of them.

"The two of you are weirdos" she said, standing up and walking to the kitchen "We are having pizza for dinner, right?"

"You've already eaten pizza twice in the week" he said "I'm cooking something, ok?"

He heard her complaining from the studio, as he turned around and looked at the cat.

The cat was looking at him.

"Yes, yes… You're forgiven" he said to her "Shall we go, demon lady?"

The cat puffed and walked out of the room, elegantly.

* * *

 **The list:**

 **1.- Dress – Cross-dressing – Len Kagamine & Fukase.**

 **2.- Homework – Irresponsibility – Kiyoteru Hiyama**

 **3.- Enemies – Competition – Luka Megurine, Lily, SF-A2 Miki & Iroha Nekomura **

**4.- Freedom – Adulthood – No Vocaloid**

 **5.- Monster – Family – Big Al, Sweet Ann, Oliver & YOHIOloid**

 **6.- Complement – Human Being – MEIKO, KAITO, Len Kagamine**

 **7.- Crush – Open Secret – Lola, Leon, Luka Megurine, Len Kagamine, KAITO**

 **8.- Finals – Growing Up – Gackupo, Gumi – Len Kagamine**

 **9.- Kitten – Home, Sweet Home – Yuki Kaai & Kiyoteru Hiyama**

 **10.- Broken – This is why we can't have nice things – Yuki Kaai & Kiyoteru Hiyama**

 **11.- Sketchbook – Why not? – Teto Kasane & Neru Akita (Haku Yowane) **

**12.- Kettles – Cultural Differences – Leon & Oliver**

 **13.- Phone – Bonding Time – Big Al, YOHIOloid & Sweet Ann**

 **14.- Spanish – Study Time – Clara, Avanna & MAIKA**

 **15.- Preventable - Easily Preventable Accidents – KAITO & MEIKO**

 **16.- Machine –Understanding- Len Kagamine**

 **17.- Mug – Broken Heart – Miku Hatsune**

 **18.- Silence – End of the World – IA**

 **19.- Manga – Perfect Afternoon – Fukase & VY2 Yuma**

 **20.- Blanck – Future Plans – Ling Yuezheng & Longya Yuezheng**

 **21.- Fangirl – A Screaming Morning – Yukari Yuzuki, IA, Miku Hatsune, Len Kagamine & Rin Kagamine**

 **22.- Bullying – The past was (Not) a better time – Flower, MAYU & SeeU**

 **23.- Straight-A student – Nothing is what it seems – Piko Utatane & Miku Hatsune**

 **24.- Fantasy – Between books and art supplies – Len Kagamine & Rin Kagamine**

 **25.- Certainly – He knew it – KAITO**

 **26.- String Phone – Envy – Teto Kasane, Neru Akita & Haku Yowane**

 **27.- Friendship – Are you a girl or a boy? – Len Kagamine & VY2 Yuma**

 **28.- Voice – Nervous Breakdown – MEIKO & Miriam**

 **29.- Hide-and-Seek – Siblings – Big Al, Sweet Ann, Oliver & YOHIOloid **

**30.- Guilty – They are getting along – Yuki Kaai & Kiyoteru Hiyama**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading~!**


	31. Comparison

And the funny thing is that I'm using Yukari Yuzuki as the "She" and she is based in "The Moon Rabbit"

PD: I'm starting to ship her with Fukase.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Sun

 **Theme:** Comparison

* * *

She was like the sun.

Warm.

Sparkling

And lonely.

And sometimes he hoped that he could help her.


	32. Her Reasons

I love Evillious Chronicle. Like, a lot. I read just one novel, but I still love the story.

PD: This oneshot is based in Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil and Daughter of White and a bit of the novel 'Cloture of Yellow'.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Evillious Chronicles belongs to Mothy.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Courage

 **Theme:** Her Reasons

* * *

 **Evillious Chronicles**

* * *

"Clarith?" Rin entered in the room, looking around. She hadn't seen her friend from yesterday, when the other girl cut her hair and she was a bit worried.

Fortunately, a voice answered her from the kitchen.

"Yes?"

It was Clarith's voice. She walked to the kitchen, finding the albino girl kneading in the table.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She remembered watching Chartette and Ney doing this once, in the castle, when she was…

"I'm doing brioche" Clarith's answer cut her line of thought. Clarith was smiling at her "Wanna try?"

Rin nodded.

She took a bit of dough as Clarisse made a bit of space for her in the kitchen. They kneaded for a while before Rin gathered the enough courage to ask Clarith something.

"C-Clarith?"

Clarith turned to her.

"Yes, Rin?"

Rin wanted to kick herself in that moment for stuttering, but she tried anyway.

"C-could I a-ask you a q-q-question?"

Clarith smiled at her. She was lucky that the albino girl was gentle enough to not laugh at her for such display of weakness

"Of course, what is it?" she said.

Rin gulped.

"…W-well" she started looking how Clarith was smiling at her. There was a moment of silence in where Rin considered asking other thing but finally she made up her mind. So she said: "Why you didn't kill me yesterday?"

Clarith blinked a few times, surprised.

"Because you remind me of myself" she said, making Rin gasp in surprise.

"Wha- Ho-" the younger girl stuttered "B-but t-that's…"

"Impossible?" Clarith said, laughing "I know."

Rin stared at her meanwhile the albino girl put the dough in the furnace.

"It's just that… you're a lonely person, just like me"

Rin looked at her, reminding that moment on the coast when she had said to Allen that she was like the sun. Always alone. She'd never imagined that Clarith feel the same way.

"And…" Clarith said, doubting, looking at Rin.

"What?" Rin asked.

"When I was aiming at you with the knife" Clarith narrated "I saw a boy"

"A boy?"

Clarith nodded.

"He looked like you" she said "I wonder who he was."

As Clarith said that words, Rin's colors disappeared from her face. That description adjusted to Allen, but that was impossible. He was dead. He died in the guillotine, in her place during the Revolution.

Blinking in surprise, she tried to ignore the weird feeling in her stomach.

"Yes, I wonder who he was."

The two of them stood in the kitchen for a few moments, watching the brioche bake.

"Rin" Clarith spoke, suddenly.

"Uh?"

"Would you like to come with me to plant Michaela* in the Millenium Tree Forest?"

Rin nodded, remembering Clarith's plant friend, she would need more space to grow soon. That pot wasn't big enough for her.

"I would love to"

* * *

 ***Michaela is a young girl, who was killed during the Green Hunting in the books. She later reincarnate in a plant that is given to Clarith, a friend of her during her human life. She is later known as the New Millenium Tree.**


	33. Talking about younger siblings

I don't like the ending of this one. It's a bit… forced? Well, one with Kaito, Gakupo and Yohio.

PD: I'm trying to not include Len in drabbles/oneshots for a while, but I'm failing miserably.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Wooers

 **Theme:** Talking about younger siblings

* * *

They were in a café, nearby Crypton Family's house. Kaito liked the place and neither Gakupo nor Yohio had better options. They were sitting in a table, next to a window. Kaito was eating a sundae, Yohio had ordered a chocolate smoothie and Gakupo was drinking a coffee.

"…and then the guy took her hand and the two of them went away!" was saying Kaito, hysteric. Yohio and Gakupo just nodded at him. The blue-haired man was telling them about how he finds out that Miku, one of his little siblings, had a boyfriend. He was gesticulating and spraying saliva as he talked, throwing a tantrum.

The other two men exchange a glance before saying: "You need to chill"

Kaito almost bounced the table, when he leaned forward to them.

"I'm chill" he whispered, in a grim tone. His friends just nodded, too scared to contradict him

Gakupo lowered his arms. He didn't know when he had raised his arms, trying to use them as a shield.

"But, dude, looking in the bright side, that's a go-" he was saying when Kaito in a grimmer tone interrupted him.

"Imagine that is Gumi the one who has a boyfriend"

Gakupo froze in that moment, imagining Gumi, his baby sister, with a man. In just a few seconds a depressive aura surrounded him. Yohio just looked at the two of them, blinking.

"Guys…?" he called them, confused.

Kaito and Gakupo sighed at the same time.

"Try imagining that Oliver brought home a girl"

Yohio blinked.

"I would be happy" was his honest answer.

Two pair of hands took his shoulder and shook him.

"HOW COUD YOU BE HAPPY IN A MOMENT LIKE THAT?!" the voices of his friends almost burst his eardrum.

Once that Yohio was able of disentangle of the grip, he just said.

"Neither of you understand" he was spinning with his arms outstretched and one of his leg raised "Oliver is a mummy and his right eye comes out from time to time"

"IT COMES OUT!?"

"Yeah, the first time it happened in front of me, I actually fainted" he said laughing.

Kaito was blinking.

"Oh, so that's the reason you liked Len that much" he said thinking in the way Yohio always treated Len.

Yohio smiled, nodding.

"Exactly" he said "People usually freak out with Oliver, so when his eye came out in front of Len and instead of freaking out, Len just handed it to Oliver, I was overwhelm with joy."

Kaito nodded, not having the heart to tell him that Len acted like a robot most of the time and in that time Len hadn't known that eyes weren't supposed to come out from the socket. That night he found Len trying to remove his eye, and he had to explain to him that that was very dangerous.

Gakupo was frowning.

"Talking about Len" he said "Tell him to stop hanging out with my sister."

Kaito snickered.

"Dude, you are just overreacting" he said, enjoying the moment. Every time that he complained about Miku's wooers, Gakupo just told him that he was just overreacting. It was fantastic being the one saying that for once.

Gakupo grabbed the hilt of his sword, with a fierce expression in his face. Kaito just stuck his tongue at him. Yohio took a sip of his smoothie, looking at the others men making mocking gesture to each other. Sometimes those two acted more like kids than adults.

"Oh" he said then, like he just remembered something. Kaito and Gakupo looked at him, forgetting their fight "How is Rin? Is she recovering well?"

Rin had an accident a few weeks ago. She was trying to climb a tree to catch Yuki's cat, but fell down and broke her right arm. She cried all the night because she wouldn't be able to draw for a while.

"She is fine, complaining about how this is going to be terrible for her comic" Kaito said, eating a bit more of his sundae.

Gakupo laughed.

"Lily was devastated" he spoke "It's a big fan of Rin's work"

Kaito giggled.

"I'll make sure that Rin signs an autograph for her"

"Eh? Really?" said Gakupo "Now, if you could make that your demon brother stop spending that much time with my sis-"

"Never"

"C'mon!"

Yohio looked at them and started laughing suddenly. The other two turned to look at him, confused.

"Yohio…?"

He just made a gesture, trying to stop laughing.

"It's just that…" he said, catching his breath "Every time we hang out, we end up talking about our siblings"

Kaito and Gakupo exchanged a glance.

Dammit, he was right.

There was a moment of silence, in which Yohio kept laughing. Kaito ended his sundae, while Gakupo played with his spoon.

"Well" Gakupo spoke suddenly, when they were out of the café "You have to admit that the little beasts we have as sibling are a pretty interesting topic"

Kaito shrugged, in agreement. Yohio just snickered.

They waved their goodbyes then, and Kaito walked to his house just a few blocks from the café, preparing himself for Rin's complaints about her arm, Len's questions after finishing the book he was reading and Miku practicing, secretly, in her room.

* * *

 **Pssssst, Gakupo, Len is gay. You don't have to worry about him *whispering***


	34. Child

Based in Dark Wood Circus, assuming that the girl is Yuki.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Kidnaping

 **Theme:** Child

* * *

The good thing about being a child was that people were more likely to forgive you for every foolish thing you did. Like that time when she accidentally broke Miriam's favorite vase and the adult let her go with just a "Be more careful next time"

The bad thing about being a child was that adults were more likely to assume that everything you said was a figment of your imagination and ignore you when you came asking for help to them. Just like now.

Rana wondered if someday somebody was going to believe that Yuki was kidnapped by a creature of ten meters in the dark part of the woods or if she was going to end up believing that the creature was just a hallucination because of the trauma of seeing your best friend being killed.

Anyway it ended, she was sure that the nightmares weren't going to stop.


	35. Separation

A crossover with Pokemon. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or Pokemon.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any istake feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Retrospective

 **Theme:** Separation

* * *

 **Pokemon AU**

* * *

She was reaching route one when Miku reached her. She'd never liked Miku, she was annoying and a burden to her. She thought that when she goes in this journey she could get rid of Miku.

"Hey, Gumi-chan, could I go with you?" Miku said after catching her breath.

Gumi shook her head.

"No" was her answer.

Miku looked confused.

"B-but…"

"I don't want to hang out with you anymore" Gumi said, turning around to walk away.

In retrospective, that was a grave mistake.


	36. Do you wanna build a snowman?

My mom wants me to study, bye.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Snow

 **Theme:** Do you wanna build a snowman?

* * *

"Stop hissing" he said while Yuma hid his face in his hands "I just opened the window!"

All Yuma reaction was hiding in the wardrobe, with his Ds in his hands. Fukase sighed. His friend was obsessed with ending a videogame in a month, something about a bet with one of his internet friend. That meant spending a lot of time indoors, forgetting about the sun and fresh air.

He approached the closet and knock at the door.

"Yuma?" he sang "Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Stop singing Frozen, please" Yuma's voice answered him from inside

"Shhh, that's not the part where you talk" Fukase said, looking for something to use as a microphone. In Yuma's desk, he found his friend's pencil case. "Come on let's go and play!"

Yuma opened the door of the wardrobe and walked out of it.

"Ok, ok" he was saying "You win, let's go, Mister Annoying, let's build a snowman"

Fukase jumped with his fist outstretched, screaming in happiness.

"The Dark Lord has surrended!"

"I'm coming back to Narnia, if you keep it up" he said, making Fukase laugh.

"You're such a nerd" his ginger friend said.

The two of them went out of the house to the yard. Fukase, with his weird sense of humor made several snowmen carrying signs and with sorrowful expressions. Yuma looked at them, while Fukase made another one being chased by a shark.

"Have you been talking with IA?" he said, referring to the signs. In some of them, he could read "The End is near".

"A bit" Fukase answered, honestly "It's an interesting girl, y'know?"

Yuma shrugged.

"I wouldn't know…"

Fukase laughed.

"Well, you know, for them the end is near." He said, the snowman he was making was fighting to death with another one.

Yuma looked at him, with one eyebrow raised.

"The spring is around the corner, Yuma" the other male said, throwing at him a snowball.

Yuma needed a few seconds to get over the shock, before start chasing his best friend.

It is not necessary to say that Yuma didn't play videogames that afternoon.


	37. An Innocent Smile

Inspired a bit in Monster of Naoki Urusawa and Love at Gunpoint by Cyokie.

* * *

PD: This… this isn't plagiarism, isn't it? *unsure*

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Trigger

 **Theme:** An Innocent Smile

* * *

She had killed a lot of people.

She had aimed at their heads and pulled the trigger, without remorse.

But for some reason when she was ordered to kill Rin Kagamine, she couldn't bring herself to shoot at her.

She had aimed at her with her shotgun, her finger in the trigger…

…and then, Rin had turned in her direction, with a smile in her face, the coffee she ordered, cooling down in the table after she added five tablespoons of sugar.

Rin didn't see her but it was enough to make IA lowered her weapon, with shock in her eyes. Years and years of training, just to be defeated by an innocent smile.


	38. Acceptance

I don't have to tell you how much I love Yohio and Oliver's relationship.

PD: For some reason the site doesn't allow to upload new documents. Any ideas? Please, help D:

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Different

 **Theme:** Acceptance

* * *

People thought that Oliver liked Yohio because they were siblings.

But they were wrong.

Oliver liked Yohio because he was the first human in accept him completely.

Yes, it is true that the first time his eye came out in front of the older male, Yohio fainted.

But the second time he reacted a bit better, and the third time Yohio handed his eye to him.

Yohio was different from him, he didn't have to understand.

But he did.

And that was more important than anything else.


	39. Let her Breathe

I'm like SeeU when a cute animal appears in front of me.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My MotherTongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Cat Lady

 **Theme:** Let her breathe

* * *

It wasn't a secret to anyone that SeeU liked cats. Flower was pretty sure that her dream was becoming a cat lady. SeeU would probably die alone and her corpse would be eaten by her hundreds of cats.

So, it was understandable, that when she met Yuki's cat, all her reaction was squeal and hug the poor cat.

Flower was sure that the cat didn't appreciate the hug at all.

"C'mon, let her breathe" said Flower, seeing the concerned expression in Yuki's face. "C'mon, SeeU, the cat needs to breathe"

"Butlookatherlittlecutefacedon'tyouthinkit'ssocuteaskdnkddsm" was SeeU answer in a high-pitched squeal that made for Flower difficult to understand what she was saying.

She and Mayu exchange a glance. Nope, neither of them understood a word.

Yuki was starting to panic.

"S-S-SeeU-san, please, let my cat breathe" she said.

"But it's so cute" answered SeeU "Just a few seconds more!"

"SeeU, please"

"S-seeU-san!"

In the end, they had to wait until Rana appeared to make SeeU let the cat go.


	40. Practicing English

My friend told me this today, Clara's reaction was my reaction. :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Help

 **Theme:** Practicing English

* * *

"Hey, do you think that writing in English helps me to improve my English?"

"…"

"…Bruno?"

"Well, I can't deny that it helps you…"

"But…?"

"...It doesn't help you with Pronunciation and whatnot, Clara"

"Wah! I knew it!"

"…hey, don't cry. I told you that it helps you"

*sob*

"Clara, c'mon"

*sob*

"…"

*sob*

"…l-listen, if you need help with English, I can help, I don't mind"

"…r-really? *sniff*"

"Yes, yes"

"…t-that would help me a lot…"

"And we can ask Avanna for help, don't you think?"

"…yeah"

"See? Now, c'mon, let's go to ask Avanna some help"

"...ok"


	41. Gumi's reaction

A little one. Again.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Shock

 **Theme:** Gumi's reaction

* * *

When Len told Gumi that he was in fact gay, she spat her mango smoothie. After a moment of shock, she managed to say:

"Could we re-do the scene? I think that I could make a better personification of shock"

Len laughed for almost thirty minute, not expecting that reaction.


	42. Loss

I didn't know if writing something about what happened in Orlando, but this almost wrote itself. So, here it is. Sorry for the sad topic.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Flat

 **Theme:** Loss

* * *

Rin walked in her brother's room, with a fruit hat in her hands, smiling, enthusiastically.

"Hey, Len" she called, perfoming a little dance in the middle of the room "Where are you, brobro?"

She stopped, still smiling, but when no one answered to her call, she sighed. She turned around, thinking that maybe her brother had gone out with one of his friend.

She was reaching the door when she heard a sound that made her stop in her tracks.

It was a sob that came from the bathroom.

"Len?" she called, worried, walking to the door "Are you ok?"

From the other side of the door, Len fell silent, probably surprised.

"Rin?" he said, in a weak tone "I'm ok, don't worry about me"

"Don't worry my foot!" she screamed, trying to open the door but it was locked. "What happened? Someone is bulling you in school? I'm kicking their ass!"

She sat in the floor in front of the door, crossing her legs and folding her arms in her chest. The hat was in the floor, forgotten.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what happened" she declared, frowning. She knew Len, he didn't cry for little things.

"Nothing happened, Rin, it's just me being silly" her brother answered. But Rin puffed from outside.

"Rin" he called after a while

"Mmm?" she answered.

"I'm hungry"

"We're not moving until you talk." She repeated "What's the deal, brobro? We're twins, we have no secrets between us."

Len inside the bathroom, sitting in the floor, just nodded.

"So why are you not telling me what happened?"

Len sighed.

There was a moment of silence before Len talked, in a flat tone that made Rin remember the way Len acted when they first arrived in the Crypton's house

"Y'know, about that guy who killed 49 people in a club in Orlando"

"…yeah"

"One of my friends was there" Len said making Rin gasp.

"I-is he… okay?"

"…" Len kept quiet for a moment "No, he is gone"

"…Len"

"It's okay, I just felt so upset about not being there with him…" he said "It had to be terrific, being about to die, because some random person thought that is completely okay to kill another person."

Rin fell silent, not knowing what to say. She hadn't gone through something like this. The loss of someone beloved.

"What was his name?" she asked.

"…Roro Yuma"


	43. Meeting

So, my mother has installed Netflix. It was a pleasure meeting you all! *walks away waving* (I'm just joking xD)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake feel, free to correct me.

 **Word:** Dessert

 **Theme:** Meeting.

* * *

The good thing about meeting your brother's girlfriend is that you could ask him for whatever you want, and your brother has to do it. You could ask him for the moon, and he will feel obliged to comply. He is, after all, trying to look cool in front of his sweetheart.

That is something that Lily realize when Gakupo –with his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders- asks her what she wants for dessert.

"So, what are you going to order?" Lily is a bit surprised that he is being so kind. Normally, he would be the first one to complain about how she is wasting his money.

She is holding the menu in her hands, looking at the dessert's section.

"I want an ice cream cup" she says, after a while, deciding to no taking advance of the situation… that much.

After all, if she asked for too much, he would get suspicious.


	44. Petunias

A really, really short one D:

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Crush

 **Theme:** Petunias

* * *

Sakura, the cat, adored taking a walk around the neighborhood, and take a nap in the neighbor's plants.

On the other hand, Luka wasn't fond of finding her petunias all crushed.


	45. Procastination

*screaming because she doesn't have time*

PD: Why Miki's name and Miku's name are so alike? D:

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any misytake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Split

 **Theme:** Procastination

* * *

Time isn't real.

Time is just a concept agreed for the entire human race.

The human race has taken the rotation of the Earth and has splitted it in section. Those sections have been named and that's how the human race works.

That's what Miki thinks when she realizes that she doesn't have time for finish a project due to next day and she starts to philosophize in her desperation.

"I told you to not leave it for last minute, didn't I?" Piko says, entering in the room.

Miki turns to him, frowning.

"You, shut up" she hisses at him "Just let me copy yours!"

"Not a chance" he says, laughing.

Miku sighs, from her spot in the bed.

"Here" she says, handing her paper to Miki, tired of her desperation "I let you copy mine"

Miki turn to face her, her eyes sparkling with hope.

"Really?!"

"Yeah…"

Miki squeals and embraced her in a bone-crushing hug. Piko shakes his head, sighing.

"Let her fail, Miku, that's the only way she would learn"

Miki just sticks out her tongue, while Miku starts helping to copy her homework.

Time isn't real. Friendship, on the other hand, it is.

(But you shouldn't let your friends copy your homework, though.)


	46. Artistic Rivalry

Probably connected to 'Why not?' and 'Envy' with all the College AU (Growing Up, Between books and art supplies, He knew it, Are you a girl or a boy?, Gumi's reaction)

…I need to focus in the other AUs *whispering*

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Rivalry

 **Theme:** Artistic Rivalry

* * *

 **College AU**

* * *

"Ok, what happened?" Len said, looking up of his book, with a bored expression in his face. He couldn't concentrate in the book Gumi had recommended him, because Rin was making sounds of agony for a good 30 minutes.

They were in the living room. Miku had gone out with his boyfriend Ryo to the movies, and Meiko and Kaito had gone to the supermarket (Something about ice-cream and sake, but Len was sure that Kaito just wanted to follow Miku and Ryo)

Rin was sitting in the floor, near the coffee table, with her laptop opened. Rin's face was pressed against the table, while she whispered something under her breath. Len, as always, was sitting in one of the couches, with his legs crossed and a fantasy novel in his hands.

The boy left the book on the couch, and approached his twin.

"Rin…?"

Rin sighed and raised her head.

"I was in Tumblr…" she said, pointing at the laptop "and I found this really cool girl who draws really cool stuff and even has a comic of her own and…"

Len nodded.

" _…and she is younger than me_ " she whispered with a dangerous tone in her voice.

Len flinched a bit scared.

"So… you are frustrated?"

Rin glared at him, puffing.

"But of course I am!" she screamed, hiding her face in her arms "Damn you, talented girl and your really cool drawings!"

Len smiled, uncomfortable, patting her back saying 'There, there' a few times. He looked at the laptop, finding a really good drawing of an albino girl smiling sadly, surrounded by sunflowers. She was sitting in the floor, with a notebook opened right beside her. The user's nickname was 'Princess Baguette'.

Len nodded, realizing why Rin was so frustrated with this 'Princess Baguette' girl. The work was really good, even when most of time the girl just say 'Just a doodle' with a happy face. Rin stand up in that moment making her brother had a mini heart attack.

"I have decided it" she said, with determination in her eyes "This 'Princess Bagel'-"

"It's 'Princess Baguette'" Len corrected her.

Rin glared at her brother.

"Whatever! This girl is my rival, now!" she declared, with her fist in her chest. "I'm going to make something so good that she can't ignore it!"

Len sighed, standing up and walking to the couch and grabbing the fantasy novel again. He tried to not remember the days when Rin declared that Miku was her rival. The elder girl never took it seriously, so it ended in nothing. But, now, he feared that it would end in some kind of natural disaster.

…or he maybe was being paranoic like he always was.

He turned the page and kept reading the adventures of Abdullah, the rug merchant.

* * *

*Rin's nickname is 'Orange Hero'

**Len is reading 'Castle in the Air' by Diana Wynne Jones


	47. First Time

I was dying to write one drabble about Suzune Ring. Enjoy!

PD: For some reason, I'm imagining them as 10-years-old girls.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Capsule

 **Theme:** First Time

* * *

 **Singing Android AU**

* * *

When Ring opened her eyes to the world for first time, the first person she saw was Miku. The virtual diva for some reason had developed the habit of hanging out in the incubation room. Nobody knows why. Maybe because of curiosity, or because she felt lonely, but whatever the reason was, Miku was the one who informed the scientists about Ring's awakening.

"Where I am?" the light-blue haired girl said, pulling of Miku's skirt.

The other girl smiled at her, extending her hand to Ring, who was sitting in the floor, naked. She fell on the floor when she tried to come out of the capsule.

"You're in the Scientific Development Center of Tokio, welcome to the world" Miku said, happily, helping her to stand up "Now, we have to find you some clothes"

"Miku-chan" one of the scientists said, approaching the two of them "Could you let us alone with for a few moments?"

Miku nodded, and then walking to the door, she said, while waving at her:

"Don't worry, Ring, they are gentle people. I'm just going to find you clothes, and I'm back before you can say 'Crypton'"

That was the first time they met, but not the last one.


	48. Father

Warning of bad writing, and bad story! WARNING! *screaming*

PD: I think of Kaito, Meiko, Miku, RIn and Len as a family. Luka is that weird cousin no one wants to talk about. Not like she mind.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Enraged

 **Theme:** Father

* * *

Kaito was a calm guy. It was very weird for him to get mad for something. So, when the blue-haired vocaloid entered in the laboratory that afternoon, he was very surprised. In a few words: Kaito was enraged.

Kaito entered, slamming the door, and walked with heavy steps to the front of his desk. Standing in front of it, with his arms by his side, he spoke.

"What was that, MASTER?"

'MASTER', like Kaito has called him, just blinked.

"What was what?" he asked

Kaito growled.

"Telling Len that he was just a complement for Rin-chan!" he screamed, slamming the desk "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

'Oh, that' the MASTER thought, still a bit surprised. He was expecting that the one who entered to his lab that afternoon was Meiko, not Kaito. He was surprised that Meiko let the opportunity of express her anger pass.

"Kagamine Len was an error in the system" MASTER spoke, then, making Kaito stopped his enraged wander for the lab "It wasn't supposed to exist in the first place. We just let it exist for an experiment"

Kaito blinked, surprised.

"An experiment?" he said, starting to frown "Just an experiment? Len is an experiment for you?"

MASTER nodded.

"That's bullshit" the vocaloid spoke. "You can't do something like that to hi-"

"It" corrected MASTER "Don't forget, Kaito, it was just an error"

Kaito looked at MASTER, disappointed.

"Len is a human being, MASTER, you can't change that fact just telling everybody that he was an error in the system or something like that." he said "That's not what parents tell their kids"

"I'm not its father"

"I am his father, then" Kaito spoke and he turned around to leave.

* * *

When Kaito arrived at home, with a cassata of vanilla ice-cream, the one waiting for him in the kitchen was Len, to his surprised.

"What are you doing awake at this hour?" he asked

Len, who was in the living room, with a book in his hands, just looked up for a bit, before answering, in a serious tone: "I accidentally drank coffee"

Kaito blinked a few times, before starting to laugh.

"How could you accidentally drink coffee?" the older male asked, trying to not laugh.

"I confused it with chocolate" Len said, not understanding Kaito's reaction "Meiko said that I may not sleep never again"

Kaito just looked at Len's face, thinking that the younger boy was joking, but seeing his serious expression, he started to laugh again, this time falling to the ground.

"Kaito!" Len exclaimed, pouting. The blond, exasperated, grabbed a pillow and threw it at Kaito

"Ok, ok" Kaito said, from the floor "I'm not going to laugh again, I promise"

Len looked at him, with a frown, while Kaito stood up, with a smile

MASTER would never know about all that things that make Len a human, but at least he could make sure that he himself didn't forget a single one.


	49. A walk for the park

Based in real events.

PD: One of my headcanons: Yuma had a blog where he writes about his fandoms or stuff. (I imagine him as a guy who doesn't like going outside too much)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Pigeons **  
Theme:** A walk for the park

* * *

 **Yuma's blog**

* * *

"Hey, why you hate pigeons so much?" asked Anonymous.

Let me tell you the story about how me and my best friend end up being chased by an army of pigeons in Yoyogi Park.

That afternoon Fukase appeared in my room to drag me to the park, I could've been in my house, in the internet, blogging about one of my fandoms but no, Fukase had to insist in dragging me outside because 'It's such a nice day~'. Let him ruined a completely perfect afternoon. Sometimes I wonder why we started to hang out. I met him, in 9th grade in Shibuya High School, in that time he was eleven and I was fifteen -he had skipped some grades for being so smart, unlike me who had to repeat the year.

Anyway, let's continue with the story.

"What are we doing here, again?" I said, frowning.

Fukase turned to me, a smile in his lips, his arms moving in a hysteric way.

"Dude, don't you realize?" he said "It's a nice day, let's go for a walk around the park. Ah! But first, let me buy something, I'm hungry"

I sighed, sitting in one of the bench while he walked away looking for a food stand. I could hate being outside, but being completely honest I have a sweet spot for Fukase. Probably, because he is younger than me.

"Yuma!" he said, approaching me. He had bought two sandwiches, one for him and one for me "What happen if a throw crumb to the pigeons?"

"Fukase" I said "Trust me, it's a bad idea"

Without listening to me, he cut a bit of the bread and threw it to some pigeons that were nearby. I looked at him like he just signed our death warrant. He could be smart, but sometimes he acted like the kid he actually was.

In a few seconds, all the pigeons of the park had surrounded us and were looking at us with glowing eyes. I could see our dead in their eyes. I threw my sandwich at them and while the birds were fighting to death for it, I took Fukase's hand and run as fast as I could.

Unfortunately, being a hikikkomori means that one is not in a good shape. So the fastest I could run is actually pretty slow. The pigeons –having eaten my sandwich- had caught up with us and were surrounding us. They looked at us, with its glowing eyes. And I knew that that was our finale.

In a few moments, they rushed over us, blocking the light of the sun.

That, my friends, it's why I hate pigeons so much.

* * *

"OMG! I knew that you loved me, Yuma!" said The-lord-of-the-hats

GTFO, FUKASE!


	50. Lost Pet

:D

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Nose-rag

 **Theme:** Lost Pet

* * *

That day was the worst day ever, in her opinion. First of all Mama had dressed her with a black dress and now her pet was lost.

"Hachiko! Where are you?" she called, climbing the stairs. The last time she had seen her pet, it was during grandpa's funeral, but that was an hour ago. After all the condolences she had lost track of her pet.

She was about to call again her pet, when a voice interrupted her.

"Why are you crying?"

It was a boy, older than her. She hadn't seen him in the funeral.

"It's my pet, Hachiko" she said, wiping her tears "I don't know where he is"

The older boy approached her, with a gentle smile in his lips.

"What is your name?" he said, handing her a nose-rag.

"Y-Yuki" she answered.

"Then, Yuki-chan, let oniichan help you"

* * *

*Oniichan: Elder brother.

**Oneechan: Elder Sister.

*** For some reason Japanese children use these expressions to refers to older boys/girls that are not part of their family.


	51. Professor Miranda

A sequel to 'First time' xD

PD: I'm taking Professor Miranda from the Project Houshin of Team Kamiuta.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Twin

 **Theme:** Professor Miranda

* * *

 **Singing Android AU**

* * *

It took her nearly three weeks to get used to her surroundings. In that time she had met Miku-chan, Meiko-nee, Kaito-nii and The twins; she got along pretty well with the first three, but unfortunately, she couldn't say the same with the twins.

For some reason, the girl of the duo seemed to hate her. And for the boy, she hadn't seen him.

When she asked about it to Miku-chan, she just told her not to think about it.

"She hates me too" Miku-chan said then, after petting Ring's head -which was a bit funny because the two of them had the same height-. "When she came out of the capsule, the first thing she do was tell me to 'Get the fuck out', she almost don't let the scientist get near her or her brother, if it weren't for Professor Miranda…"

"Professor Miranda?"

Miku nodded, smiling.

"Yes, she is in charge of the whole Vocaloid Project" she said, happily "She was the voice you heard from inside the capsule, she said that if she talks to the capsule, the children sleeping inside are going to recognize her when they born!"

Ring nodded, unsure.

"Miku-chan, Ring-chan!" Meiko called them, waving at them "Doesn't Professor Miranda tells you that we have a meeting in the Auditorium?"

"Really?" Miku said "We're going to meet Professor Miranda at the Auditorium?"

Meiko nodded, laughing. Then extending her hands, so that the two younger girls take them, she said.

"C'mon, let's go"

Miku jumped in the air, screaming a great 'Yey', starting to run.

"C'mon, Ring-chan, let's race to the auditorium!"

But Ring didn't feel like racing.

In the auditorium, a group of scientist was waiting them. There were other Vocaloids too: a large man with a scar in his forehead, a black-haired woman who was jumping in one of the couches and two other ones that Ring didn't remember seeing before.

Kaito was waving at them, from the first line.

"It seems like Professor Miranda wants to make an announcement" he said, when they reached him and then turning to the woman jumping in the couch, he said "Lola, please stop, you're making me nervous."

Lola stuck her tongue at him, but she stopped jumping in the couch.

A brown-haired woman wearing a lab coat broke away from the crowd of scientist. And then clearing her throat, she said:

"Guys, I cited you here because…"

"Who is she?" whispered Ring to Miku, who looked at her, confused.

"She is Professor Miranda" the other girl murmured, in a skeptical tone "How can you not recognize her?"

While they were talking, Professor Miranda had taken a step to the side, revealing the Kagamine Twins to the audience.

"They are Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Lui" she said "I want you to get along with them, ok?"

And those words sounded like a threat.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMG, where's Len?!**


	52. Why not? II

A second part of Why Not?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Drowning

 **Theme:** Why not? II

* * *

Haku stopped in front of her classroom and opened the door. No one was there; it was too late for someone to be there. She was probably the only students in all the building. She stood in front of her desk, looking at it tired.

Actually, what was she doing there? She thought. What was she planning to do there? Was she waiting someone? Neither of her friends was going to show up, she knew it. She certainly knew it.

Before she could realize what she was doing, she was in the rooftop, looking down to the gardens of the school. For a moment she considered of going back, but…

She was already there, and she felt so tired of everything, she felt like she was drowning.

So, why not?

.

.

.

She never knew that Neru was waiting for her in the library and how Teto wasn't able to draw for nearly a month after her suicide. She never suspected how her death affected her parents. She never knew that they were her why-not.


	53. Sibling Rivalry

My brother and I used to fight over the control remote when we were children xD

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not Englis. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Control Remote

 **Theme:** Sibling Rivalry

* * *

Having a sibling is like having your best friend and your worst enemy in the same person and the worst part of everything is that you don't know in what moment your sibling is going to be your friend or your enemy.

"For god's sake, Yohio! Just give me the control remote!"

"Over my dead body, Oliver!"

"I have a solution for that!"

*cataplum*

"Dude, using your power of monster is cheating!"

"Your problem, mortal!"

"Mom, Oliver is being mean to me!"

"Guys, stop fighting!"

"He started!"

"Ann, what's happening here?"

"Yohio and Oliver are fighting over the control"

"Look what you've done! Now, Mom and Dad are going to ground us!"

"Oh, excuse me, Sir I-am-going-to-tie-up-my-brother-with-my-bandages-to-the-cellar; you're the one who started!"

"Shut up, peasant!"

"How dare you…?!"

"Guys, if you don't stop this in this very instant, I'm going to throw the control to the pond!"

"NO!"

…it was even worse if your sibling was a monster.


	54. Are you interested in being in a band?

I don't like this one that much, the personality of the three seems too forced.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Pamphlets

 **Theme:** Are you interested in being part of a band?

* * *

Fukase sighed, not knowing if going back or just hang out on his own in Yoyogi park. In his hand there was a sweet potato that an old lady had sold to him earlier. He was eating without enthusiasm, more for the sake of doing something than for hungrer.

It was a bad day for him. First his alarm clock had gone off, and he had slept in. And then, all his friends were busy today or didn't feel like going out. Maybe he could throw pebbles to the lake…

No, he didn't feel like throwing pebbles to the water.

He sighed again and started to walk home.

"Excuse me, sir" a gentle voice called him then.

He turned around and standing right behind him was a turquoise-haried girl handing him a pamphlet.

"Are you interested in being part of a band?" she said, nervous, talking like a robot.

Fukase blinked, confused. Is this some kind of joke?

Before the girl could keep talking a blonde guy approached them.

"Miku-nee, I told you that I'm ok with spreading the pamphlets" he said

"B-but, Len-kun, if I can't talk face to face to someone than how can I expect to be able to sing in front of thousands of persons"

Len was about to say something when he noticed Fukase.

"Oh, boy" he said "I'm sorry"

"It's ok" Fukase answered, smiling nervous, not knowing what the blonde was referring.

"Well, then, c'mon Miku-nee" Len said, extending his arm to the girl who looked like she was about to cry.

"Ok"

The two of them walked away, but before they could disappear Fukase yelled:

"Hey, wait!"

The two siblings –Fukase wasn't sure if they were sibling actually, the two of them looked as alike as a giraffe and a monkey- turned to him. Len had raised an eyebrow.

"It is ok if I help you?" Fukase asked "I mean I'm free afterall"

Len looked at him, like he was judging if Fukase was trustworthy and then smiled.

"Ok"


	55. Suscipions

Including the character of Konoha from Kagerou Daze (Kagerou Project) of Jin.

Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Evil **  
Theme:** Suspicions

* * *

 **Singing Android AU**

* * *

It was like that from the very first day.

Konoha couldn't trust in Professor Miranda.

Maybe because he didn't hear her voice, when he was in the capsule.

Or maybe because he could feel it in some way. That she wasn't what her seemed.

Professor Miranda had just one goal and it didn't have anything to do with the Vocaloid Project.

The Vocaloid Project was just a cover. Nothing more.

But that wasn't something that someone had to know.

That was the reason her former assistant had been killed. He knew too much.

Konoha suspected it, and that's why he avoided Professor Miranda so much.

And when the Kagamine Twins were presented to them, he confirmed it.

Professor Miranda was evil.

And she didn't care for whatever it took; she was going to accomplish her goal.


	56. Talent

Probably a part of the College AU, but I'm not sure.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Untalented

 **Theme:** Talent

* * *

If he had to describe himself, he would go for 'Untalented'

But that isn't something that the rest of the world has to know.

Not his twin, Rin, who has a passion for drawing.

Not his sister Miku, whose voice is the most beautiful one he had ever heard.

Not Kaito, his almost-paternal figure, who is kind and has a happy-good-lucky attitude, everybody loves him wherever he goes.

And certainly not Meiko, his sort-of-mother, talented as fuck, respected by the entire neighborhood.

And sometimes, not always, he feels like he doesn't belong to this family.

But he tries not to think about it.

He is sure as hell that he is going to find something that only he could do, even if he takes his whole life in finding it.


	57. Creepy Clown

My cat wants attention, bye.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Rope

 **Theme:** Creepy Clown

* * *

 **SuperHeores AU**

* * *

It was a normal day in Tokio, with almost 37°C and a sunny weather that makes her wants to die. Being completely honest, she couldn't bear the thought of walking out of the house in this kind of clime. But, then, it wasn't like she had another option.

When the alarm in her belt sounded, she couldn't help but groan, promising internally to kick the ass of whomever that was destroying the city this time, after all, she was going to miss her favorite anime for a freaking villain with delusions of grandeur.

"Dammit, dude, I have a life, y'know?" she said. PIerrot V was hanging of the cellar, entangled in a rope, he didn't even look bothered by the fact the Moon Rabbit had defeated him in an easily way.

He was actually enjoying himself, swinging.

"I have already called the police, dude" she told him in an attempt of making him react, but he simply smiled at her, like it wasn't a big deal being trapped in that pathetic way and that the police were on their way.

He simply smiled, freaking her out.

"Do you even understand what I'm saying?" she said, trembling "You're about to go to jail, dude"

He nodded, with that creepy smile still in his face. Moon Rabbit frowned, feeling unsure.

"Don't get me wrong, my lady" he said "I do understand, I just simply don't care"

He was glancing something outside her view and suddenly she understood why he was so calm.

Reinforcements.

But before she could turn, a loud bang resounded in the alleyway. She fell on to the floor, her vision blurring quickly. And before she knew it, everything was black.

* * *

Sniper VIII walked in the alleyway, with a bored expression on her face. Pierrot V was standing beside Moon Rabbit. She wasn't dead obviously, just unconscious.

"Seriously, Pierrot V, can you not get trapped by her someday?"

Pierrot V shrugged.

"I don't know" he answered "can I?"

Sniper VIII shook her head, sighing.

"Let's go, you fool, Ms. Santa is waiting for us"

"Ok"


	58. Introvert

I suck at keeping in touch, sorry.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English, if you notice any mistake feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Text

 **Theme:** Introvert

* * *

[Hey, dude, just tell me the name of Yuma's crush!]

IA sighed at the view of a new text message in her cellphone. Being completely honest she didn't feel like being in contact with someone at the moment.

[Dude, answer me, I know you watch the text]

IA rolled her eyes, and threw away her cellphone that crashed with the wall. Even, then a new text message was received in the cellphone making it sound. IA lay down in the sofa with a book in her hands, determined in ignoring Fukase.

In his home, Fukase wondered why all of his friends had to be so introvert.

" _I need new friends…_ " he thought.


	59. Caring

I wrote something about Shintaro Kisaragi and Ene from Kagerou Daze (Kagerou Project) of Jin

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Computer Virus

 **Theme:** Caring

* * *

The day Ene appeared in Shintaro's computer, she wasn't sure of what to do. She had become a computer virus and her classmate had died, she didn't know what to do with herself or her future. Being stuck in the computer of a NEET didn't seem like a good plan. Shintaro was, on the other hand, the guy who had beat her in Headphone Actor, the game that her class had designed for the cultural festival. She didn't hold a grudge for that, but she had to admit that Shintaro was a pretty insolent boy back then.

Nowadays, he looked as lost as her about his future. He spent most of the day alone in his room, watching anime or sleeping. It had to be frustrating for a genius like him to be stuck in his room all day. So she wondered what happened to him to quit school and isolated himself in his room.

Until one day, Shintaro fell asleep in front of his computer. She had been planning changing the names of Shintaro's folder when he started to mumbling something under his breath. She flinched, looking at him; scared that maybe he was awake.

"No… wait…" he was saying "Ayano… no…"

And that caught her attention. _Ayano._ That was the name of a girl who was always by Shintaro's side back then when she was a human. Ayano was a kind girl, always with a smile in her face. Ene was fond of her because of her gentle disposition, she had thought of Ayano as a friend, even.

"Ayano… no… don't jump… please… I…"

And to her that phrase was the last straw for her. She activated the speakers and screamed at the top of her lung. Shintaro woke up and trying to get away from the computer, fell of the chair, screaming, scared.

Ene pretend to laugh, while her master tried to stand up.

"What was that, Ene?" he said

"You shouldn't sleep in a chair, master, it cause back pains" she answered, with a happy smile in her face.

Later that night, Ene sat down in the screen, watching a slept Shintaro in his bed, deciding that taking care of this idiot NEET who couldn't do anything for himself wasn't that bad either.


	60. Wish

I was too engrossed fangirling over my favorite anime, I'm sorry.

PD: There's a list at the bottom, thanks for reading! :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Lack

 **Theme:** Wish

* * *

 **Singing Android AU**

* * *

The first Vocaloid to open his eyes in the Scientific Development Center of Tokio was Konoha, a white-haired boy of pink eyes who was too absent-minded for his own good.

"What did I tell you the last time?" said Professor Miranda.

What had led him to the Professor Miranda's office this time, consisted of adding to the lunch of the scientist spicy sauce by accident. He had been watching most of the scientist trying to not spit their lunch in vain, horrified, when the Professor Miranda came to his side, with a smile 'I-know-it-was-you' to drag him to her office.

"To be careful" answered Konoha, in a super-flat tone, like a child who had memorized something but not actually understand it at all.

Professor Miranda grew frustrated, noticing that.

"Konoha, you're a smart boy, when are you going to understand…?"

The boy took that as signal to look around. He found that room fascinating, every time that he entered in that room he couldn't help but get engrossed looking the at the books in the shelves and in the murals in the wall that represented chemical elements. Everything in the Center was weird, but the Professor Miranda's office took the cake.

Professor Miranda's office was weird not in the sense of having something, but by the fact of lacking something. Every scientist in the Center has at least a photo of their family in their desk. Professor Miranda had nothing there, but papers and reports of experiment. And Konoha couldn't help but wonder why.

If you are going to stop spending time with your family, wouldn't be a good idea having a photo of them in your desk, just to remember the reason you are here?

Having living all his life in the Center, Konoha didn't know how having a family was. But for how the scientist expressed themselves, it should be wonderful.

All Konoha wished in that time was a family.

He never knew that he would find a family in a little girl and a computer virus, but for that… there was still time.

* * *

 **31\. Sun – Comparison – Yukari Y. & Fukase**

 **32\. Courage – Her Reasons – Rin K. & Haku Y. **

**33\. Wooers – Talking about younger siblings – Kaito S., Gakupo K. & YOHIOloid **

**34\. Kidnaping – Child – Rana**

 **35\. Retrospective –Separation – Gumi & Miku H.**

 **36\. Snow – Do you wanna build a snowman? – VY2 Yuma & Fukase **

**37\. Trigger – An innocent smile – Rin K. & IA**

 **38\. Different – Acceptance – Oliver & YOHIOloid**

 **39\. Cat Lady – Let Her Breath – SeeU, Flower, Mayu & Yuki K. **

**40\. Help – Practicing English – Bruno & Clara**

 **41\. Shock – Gumi's reaction – Gumi & Len K.**

 **42\. Flat – Loss – Len K. & Rin K.**

 **43\. Dessert – Meeting – Lily & Gakupo K.**

 **44\. Crush – Petunias – Luka M.**

 **45\. Split – Procrastination – SF-A2 Miki, Piko U. & Miku H.**

 **46\. Rivalry – Artistic Rivalry – Len K. & Rin K.**

 **47\. Capsule – First Time – Ring S. & Miku H.**

 **48\. Enraged – Father - Kaito S. & Len K.**

 **49\. Pigeons – A walk for the park – VY2 Yuma & Fukase**

 **50\. Nose-rag – Lost Pet – Yuki K. & ?**

 **51\. Twin – Professor Miranda – Ring S. & Miku H.**

 **52\. Drowning – Why not? II – Haku Y.**

 **53\. Control Remote – Sibling Rivalry – Oliver, YOHIOloid, Sweet Ann & Big Al**

 **54\. Pamphlets – Are you interested in being in a band? – Fukase, Miku H. & Len K.**

 **55\. Evil – Suspicions – No Vocaloid**

 **56\. Untalented – Talent – Len K.**

 **57\. Rope – Creepy Clown – Yukari Y., & ?**

 **58\. Text – Introvert – IA & Fukase**

 **59\. Computer Virus – Caring – No Vocaloid**

 **60\. Lack – Wish – No Vocaloid**


	61. Destined Encounter

I'm not sorry for not liking The Fault in Our Star.

PD: Gakupo and Len should found a club of guys who were confusing for girls, really.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Pipsqueak

 **Theme:** Destined Encounter

* * *

 **College AU**

* * *

It was a coincidence that Len and Gakupo had run into each other in the Mall. Gakupo was looking for a present for his girlfriend and Len had gone to the bookshop searching for something new to read.

"Well, hello there, pipsqueak" Gakupo greeted him. It wasn't a secret for anyone that Gakupo wasn't fond of Len.

"Good afternoon, Gakupo-niisan, what are you doing here?" Len answered, turning to him, kindly.

Gakupo blinked.

"I'm looking for a present for my girlfriend" Gakupo said, looking around "She said that she want this book that was a bestseller not so long ago"

Len nodded. He was holding a sci-fi book in his hands, he had been wondering if he should buy it or not before Gakupo entered the shop.

"Which book?"

Gakupo suppressed a sigh and replied.

"The Fault in Our Star"

Len looked at the older male with sympathetic look in his eyes.

"You don't know how much I hated the movie" the purple-haired guy said "I know that cancer is a serious illness and that suffering from cancer is one the worst thing that could happen to you but…!"

"But you hated the main character?"

Gakupo nodded.

"And then everybody being so surprised when Gus dies, it was the most obvious thing in the freaking movie!"

"I know, I know" Len said, nodding "I had to put up with Rin-chan and Miku-chan reading the damn book and watching the movie. They were a sobbing mess…"

"Don't get me started in sobbing mess! Lily sobbed for a week after reading it and she don't want to give me her copy of the book to give it to my girlfriend…!"

"Thank God Gumi didn't read it!" the two of them talked at the same time. They blinked, taken by surprise, and then they looked at each other, realizing how much they had in common.

But, of course, the moment ended rather quickly.

"I don't want to see anywhere near her, am I clear, pipsqueak?" Gakupo said, walking away.

"Transparently, sissy" Len answered, rather amused than offended.

Gakupo stuck his tongue out, and went out of the shop.

Len chuckled.

* * *

"Hey, Gakupo-niisan!"

"What do you want, pipsqueak?"

*chuckle*

"Stop laughing, please"

"But, dude, your angry face is so funny"

"That's what you tell everybody when you make them mad, I suppose?"

"Mostly, but with Meiko is more like 'Please don't kill me' though"

"…yes, she can be rather scary"

"You should have seen her angry, right?"

"A lot of times, actually. Most of them when we were kids"

"Just imaging her face back then makes me laugh"

"…you're a weird person"

"Sure I am, what's your point?"

*chuckle*

"Oh! Oh! I made you laugh!"

"That's not true! I wasn't laughing!"

"Yes, yes"

*sigh*

"What do you want, kid?"

"Well, dude, I just want to give this to you"

"…this is"

"A copy of The Fault in Our Stars, yes"

"…"

"…wow, your surprise expression is funny too"

"Shut up, kiddo!"

*chuckle*

"Well, then, I should be partying soon, I promised Meiko that I would come back ear-"

"How about you and I go to eat something? Just as a way to pay you for this and then I deliver you to your house, I'm sure that Meiko would understand"

"As in a date?"

"Hahaha, no, dude, I'm straight and I have a girlfriend"

"With that hairstyle anyone would think otherwise"

"Are you calling me effeminate?"

"Yes"

"Like you were too manly"

"At least I admit it"

That day Gakupo delivered Len at his house after spending all the afternoon playing videogames with him at the arcade.

* * *

 **Len is not telling Gakupo that he is gay anytime soon, because he is a troll and he likes to annoy Gakupo. (But they're starting to get along :D)**


	62. Matilda

Guess who read a book for children? Me :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Mental Powers

 **Theme:** Matilda

* * *

Sometimes Yuki liked to pretend that she could move things with her mind, just by looking at the item and thinking 'Move'

Kiyoteru liked comparing her to Matilda, as a joke.

He was really surprised when his daughter moved his chair… standing more than three meters from it.


	63. Arrival

I'm writing this here because I don't want to forget it: Lola & Leon (January 2004) Miriam (June 2004) Meiko (November 20004) Kaito (February 2006) Sweet Ann (June 2007) Miku Hatsune (August 2007) and the Kagamine Twin (December 2007).

So… what you're trying to tell me is that Kaito is just one year older than Miku and the Twins?

PD: Later I'm going to find out more information about the other Vocaloids, later.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Relationship

 **Theme:** Arrival

* * *

When the next Vocaloid were announced, everybody expected Miku to start panicking. But it never happened.

What actually happened was that Miku went every day to Crypton Laboratory to see the progress of the second voice of the future. Every day she asked 'Do you think that she or he is going to like me?' with a hopeful tone and big smile in her face.

Meiko couldn't explain what was happening inside Miku's head.

Until one day, a few days before the 27th of December, Kaito asked her:

"Miku-chan, why aren't you afraid?"

Miku looked at the two of them, blinking and then… she started to laugh until she fell from the chair. They were in the dinner room, eating a snack that Kaito had prepared for this very moment.

When Miku was finally able to stand without falling, she said:

"Well, the house feels a bit empty, y'know" she said "I don't like it when the house is empty"

The two older Vocaloid exchanged a look.

"I like when everybody is here" the girl said "I like it even when I can't understand a single word"

Meiko nodded, understanding.

"It feels lonely most of the time, doesn't it?"

"Exactly!" the younger female exclaimed "So, when Master announced a New Vocaloid, I was happy!"

"But, Miku-chan" Meiko said "You're going to miss being alone in the future"

"Uh?"

"Yes, yes… I wanted a younger sibling and look at me now, I can't get rid of this blue idiot to be alone for a minute"

"Oi!"

Meiko laughed a bit, while Kaito pouted.

"You're mean, Mei-chan" he said, jokingly "I take back saying that I like your voice more"

While Meiko replied to him, Miku just looked at the two of them, thinking if someday she would have that kind of relationship with someone.

* * *

 **I like thinking that Miku waited for the 27** **th** **of December enthusiastically like an older sibling that had been told about the arrival of a younger sibling and is impatiently for meeting him/her**


	64. Against It

Remember Hachiko from Home, Sweet Home? Anyone? No? Well, then…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Nugget

 **Theme:** Against It

* * *

Hachiko hated the cat the very first moment she appeared in front of him. But his heart was big and compassionate so he let the cat stay… for a while, at least.

(The fact that Yuki-chan had given him her last nugget that day didn't have nothing to do with the fact that he let the cat stay, _please,_ he had honor)


	65. Red Eyes

Say "Hi!" to the new AU!

PD: I'm using Mothy's name for most of the characters.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Middles Age

 **Theme:** Red Eyes.

* * *

 **Fantasy AU**

* * *

Living in the Middles Ages during the plague was complicated. Having red eyes during the Middles Ages was troublesome. But being a left-handed wizard of red eyes during the Middles Ages was screwed.

Really, he was sure that even the pigs in the slaughterhouse had better luck than him.

"Come here, rat!"

He just laughed while the guard chased him. He had stolen a bit of bread, and unfortunately the guard had seen him.

He turned around singing:

"Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me! I'm the Gingerbread Man!"

The guard, a man of blue hair, gritted his teeth and screamed:

"Stop, dammit!"

At the same time in the royal castle, the king exhaled his last breath. At his side princess Irene was reciting the last words of a fairytale. When she turned around to look at her father, she realized that he had died.

She closed the book. When she and her brother were kids their father used to tell them that fairytale when it was time to go to bed.

"Brother!" she called "Brother Seth!"

She didn't know how much her life would change after that night.

* * *

 **The Gingerbread Man makes his first appearance in May 1875, but I'm gonna ignore that.**


	66. If lost return to Gakupo

Maybe tomorrow I have troubles updating this series, _maybe_ is the key word.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Sweater

 **Theme:** If lost return to Gakupo

* * *

 **College AU**

* * *

"I'm not wearing that, brother"

"But, Gumi, they are cute!"

When she entered in the room, her brother was there with a pair of sweater in his hands. She had to admit that the sweaters were cute and one of them even had glitter, but, and here comes the reason she didn't want to wear it: they had a phrase written in them. Specifically two phrases.

One of them had in big pink letters 'If lost return to Gakupo' and the other one had 'I'm Gakupo'

She shook her head.

"Nope, not wearing it"

"But, Gumi!"

"Nope, go to hell, brother"

Sometimes she wondered why her brother had to be so weird.

* * *

 **In my head if Len and Kaito had to wear those kind of sweater, Kaito's would say: 'If lost return to Len' and Len's would: 'Keep him'**


	67. Books are for nerds

Just a bit of the past of Professor Miranda.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocalloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Science

 **Theme:** Books are for nerds

* * *

 **Singing Android AU**

* * *

There was a time when Professor Miranda wasn't Professor Miranda at all.

She remembered that time when she was just a girl of scrapped knees and white dresses. Back then, she wasn't interested in books or science, she just wanted to go outside and play all day. Her brother on the other hand wanted to read all day, she remembered teasing him about that. "Books are for nerds, bro!" she would say, taking the book from her brother's hands. Then he would chase her around the house for hours until the two of them were exhausted.

"C'mon, dork, catch me!"

"Give me back my book, stupid!"

"With that attitude, no!"

She wished that that kind of days last forever.


	68. Fight!

:D

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Strive

 **Theme:** Fight!

* * *

 **College AU**

* * *

"Rin, please, tell me, is this some kind of revenge or something?"

"No, my dear Len, of course not"

"Then what is this? A punishment? Whatever I did, I'm sorry"

"It's not about that, my dear brother"

"Then why? Why making me suffer like this?"

"Hehehe"

"Rin?"

"You see, my one and only brother, this is about establishing dominance"

"Dominance?"

"Exactly, my brother! This is about showing who is the best one of the two of us and who has the right to-"

"Ok, you two, stop it with the epic dialogue"

"But, Miku-nee…!"

"If this is about who was going to eat the last ice-cream in the fridge, I want to tell you all that I already devoured it"

"What…?"

"Wow, Kaito-niisan is fast"

"Kaito-nii, I was going to eat it!"

"You? I was going to eat it, Rin!"

"Shut up, you idiot"

"Ok, you two stop it"

"Dammit, and I was striving to win the game"

"You were playing Uno to decide who was going to eat ice-cream?"

"I wanted to play Rock-Paper-Scissors, but Rin insisted"

"Ha! Now it is my fault?"

"Well, y-"

*door open*

"Hey, guys, I bought ice-cream, if anybody is interest-"

"Meiko-nee!"

"There they go"


	69. Mother

Headcanon that Meiko is infertile! (I'm horrible person)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Baby

 **Theme:** Mother

* * *

Once she and Kaito tried to have a baby. It was too long ago and all she could remember is the doctor saying to her that it was impossible for her to be a mother. She cried for weeks until Kaito appeared in the front door with Yuki in his arms. She was in that moment six years old.

"You're going to be my new mom?" the girl spoke. Kaito didn't know what to do, he looked pretty terrified.

Meiko nodded, still confusing.

"Really?" the girl said, hopeful "Awesome!"

Meiko looked at Kaito and he looked at her.

'I don't know what I was thinking actually' she could read in his eyes.

"My name is Yuki!" the girl kept talking "And yours?"

They exchanged a smile, shaking their heads.

"I'm Meiko, but you could call me 'Mom'"

"My name is Kaito, but maybe you should address me as Papa"

"Got it!"

They couldn't have a child of their own, but that was okay. Yuki was there now.


	70. Shoujo Manga

A… a parody? Probably not.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Oversleeping

 **Theme:** Shoujo Manga

* * *

"You overslept, didn't you?" greeted Yohio, with a piece of bread in his mouth. He was sitting in the dinner room eating breakfast. Oliver was putting his jacket.

"It is your fault, dammit!" Oliver hissed

"My fault?" Yohio said, looking up from the newspaper.

Oliver took his toast and walked to the front door, with it in his mouth, frowning.

"Who was the one who turn off my alarm clock, eh?"

Yohio laughed.

"You are going to thank me later, this way you would probably know your soulmate in the way to school"

Oliver cursed.

"I'm going, peasant!"

"Tell me the details later, monster!"

Oliver showed his middle finger to him, closing the door.

Yohio's snickers was all his answer.


	71. Caught in the act

Yes, I laughed writing this.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Yaoi

 **Theme:** Caught in the act

* * *

Rin knew that she was in trouble the moment Miku entered in the room.

She knew she was screwed the moment she realized Meiko was behind her.

And she confirmed it the moment the two of them called master.

She could only hope that Len never found out about her drawing a yaoi doujinshi using him as inspiration in his life.


	72. Go to sleep

I'm like Yuma, dammit.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Unaware

 **Theme:** Go to sleep

* * *

Fukase sighed while he stood up of the bed and walked like a zombie to the computer. In the moment his computer took to turn on, he went to the bathroom. It was four in the morning and his mother was sleeping in the room next to his.

When he came back to the room, his suspicions were confirmed: Yuma was still awake, probably unaware of the hour. The last activity in his blog was three minutes ago.

He gritted his tooth and took his cellphone, with a vicious smile in his lips.

In Yuma's house, the cellphone started ringing, making Yuma looked at it, a bit surprised.

"Yes, hello?"

The voice of his best friend screamed in his ear.

"FUCKING DAMMIT, YUMA, GO TO SLEEP!"

Yuma screamed and tossed the cellphone to the wall. The voice of his mother made him shudder.

"Yuma, what are you doing awake at this hour?"

Fukase was probably planning this.


	73. Sick day

Another one with the cat and Kiyoteru!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Cat

 **Theme:** Sick day

* * *

His head was pounding. And everything was spinning around him.

And the freaking cat didn't want to leave him alone.

"C'mon" he said "I'm going to be okay, leave me alone"

But the cat didn't move one inch for all the day.


	74. Flat mates

A short one again. *crying*

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Quarrels

 **Theme:** Flat mates

* * *

Sometimes Bruno really thinks in moving out of the department or simply kicking out his two flat mates. Their quarrels really frighten him.

Then again he is pretty sure that he wouldn't survive one day without Clara or Maika.

He only hopes that their quarrels don't destroy the department.


	75. Pokemon GO

Pokemon GO doesn't work in my cellphone. *depressed in a corner*

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not Englis. If you notce any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Event

 **Theme:** Pokemon GO

* * *

 **Collegue AU**

* * *

Gumi entered in Gakupo's room, finding him lying in the bed, reading a magazine. She was holding her pink cellphone in her left hand.

"Len is calling" she said, confused.

Gakupo raised an eyebrow.

"What would that pipsqueak want?" he spoke, standing up of the bed.

Len's voice resounded from the cellphone.

"Who are you calling pipsqueak, sissy?!"

"Len, don't say that to my brother!"

"He started!"

Gakupo took the cellphone, smiling, amused.

"It's ok, Gumi" he said "Well, shrimp, why were you calling? I'm busy"

He almost could feel how Len in the other end was making faces to the cellphone.

"Come to Miyashita Park, right now!" said Len's voice "There's an event you may be interested in"

"I'm bu-"

"Dude, it's about, Pokemon GO! Someone said that there was a Legendary here!"

Gumi blinked.

"Pokemon GO…?" she said, turning to her brother.

Or where he was standing a moment ago.

Her brother's voice came from the hall.

"Don't wait for me awake, Gumi!"

Then the front door closed.

* * *

 **No, I don't ship Len and Gakupo. I see them as buddies.**


	76. The pigeons again

My mom is feeding the pigeons outside the house D:

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me

 **Word:** Toast

 **Theme:** The pigeons again

* * *

The moment he opened the cupboard he knew it.

"Fukase" he called, suspecting the worse "Did you eat all the toast? You know it makes fat, right?"

Fukase answered from the yard making him shudder.

"I didn't eat all the toast, dude!"

"You didn't? Then who…?" Yuma was saying when he found Fukase, in the yard, feeding the pigeons… again.

Yuma's eye twitched dangerously.

"Didn't you learn your lesson!?"

That afternoon another reason was added to the large list of reasons why Yuma despised pigeons.


	77. Friends

Grammar? What's grammar? Can I eat it?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Mess

 **Theme:** Friends

* * *

 **Singing Android AU**

* * *

One would think that having another child in the Scientific Development Center of Tokio would be a good idea, but it wasn't actually. Konoha being a quiet child had manage to add spicy sauce in everybody's lunch more than once, what they could expect from a hyperactive child as Lola?

Lola was the second vocaloid in being created by the Professor Miranda and her team and unlike Konoha, she was mischievous. She was always planning something and for some reason she always was messing with Konoha.

This time Lola had found him reading a fairytale. After asking him what he was doing, she decided to take the book and say with a cheerful tone: 'Books are for nerds, Konotan'

Konoha had frowned at her and had asked for the book, politely. Of course Lola had to deny his request and made him run after her. Professor Miranda have found them running in the cafeteria, Lola laughing hysterically and Konoha screaming at the top of his lungs. The scientists that had tried to stop them were lying unconscious in the ground.

Professor Miranda had clapped her hands, demanding them to stop.

"What happened here?" the older female had said.

To which, the two children had reacted, pointing at each other exclaiming: "She/he started!"

Professor Miranda had ordered them to clean the mess they did in the cafeteria. Which lead Konoha and Lola to spend nearly thirty minutes in an uncomfortable silence.

"Hey" had said Konoha making Lola turned to him

"What's up, Konotan?"

Konoha rolled his eyes.

"Why are you always messing with me?"

Lola blinked.

"I didn't want to mess with you" she said "I just want to be your friend, but I don't know how"

Konoha had looked at her with a severe expression.

"Being nice is a good way of making friends, y'know?" was all his answer.


	78. Back to school

*screaming in horror*

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongues is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Strike

 **Theme:** Back to classes

* * *

There was a new in Facebook that made Clara shudder in fear. It was just a line that Ona had post in the page of the university.

"The strike of the Central House end in Friday at midday"

And that meant that the classes started next week.


	79. Finale

I don't imagination enough for this D:

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Times

 **Theme:** Finale

* * *

"How many times did I have to do this?"

"I don't know, Len"

"Dude, you and Gakupo were counting like three days ago"

"I-it was a c-completely d-different th-thing!"

"…yeah, sure"

"…"

"No, but really, why is always me? Why not you, for example? Or Gakupo? I hadn't seen him doing it!"

"Well, I did it in Mistletoe"

"Yeah, but that was just once!"

"And in Drug of Gold"

"…"

"And Rin had done it as many times as you, to be honest"

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure that I'm the Vocaloid who has done it most times"

"Well, yeah…"

"Hey, Len, let's take another shot"

"Yes, yes. See you soon, Kaito!"

"Yeah, good luck!"

*pat**pat**pat*

"Oi, how many times had Len died in a video, Kaito? Rin is asking me"

"The last time we counted, Gakupo, it was eleven, but I'm not longer sure"

"Yeah, they just keep adding times"

"…"

"…"

"And there he goes again"


	80. Nisekoi

I was IA today *mischievous grin*

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Ending

 **Theme:** Nisekoi

* * *

Yuma was looking at the manga in his hands, shocked. And then he turned to look at IA.

"What kind of ending is this?"

IA grinned.

"Told ya"

Yuma gritted his tooth and repeated:

"What kind of ending is this?! Fucking dammit, Raku rejected Onodera and end up with Chitoge? What kind of ending is that?!"

At this point Yuma had stood from the couch and was walking around in the living room, frustrated.

"What happened?" said Fukase, waking up. They were in Yuma's house and Fukase had fallen asleep in one of the couches while IA and Yuma discussed about manga.

IA smiled at him.

"Oh, he just faced reality"

Fukase just blinked, confused. He looked at Yuma, complaining in the center of the room and at IA sitting in the other couch, smiling like she just had won the lottery and he decided to go back to sleep.


	81. Shoujo Manga II

Continuation of Shoujo Manga

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Hideout

 **Theme:** Shoujo Manga II

* * *

 _"You overslept, didn't you?"_

 _"It is your fault, dammit!"_

 _"My fault?_

 _"Who was the one who turn off my alarm clock, eh?"_

 _"You are going to thank me later, this way you would probably know your soulmate in the way to school"_

 _"I'm going, peasant!"_

 _"Tell me the details later, monster!"_

* * *

Oliver gritted his tooth, still with his toast in his mouth. He couldn't believe that his brother would do something like that. But on second thought he should have expected something like this. His brother was always planning something; there wasn't a day in what his brother didn't play a prank on him.

The other day, for example, Yohio managed to catch a cicada in the backyard and put it in Oliver's pocket when he wasn't watching. He had screamed like a little baby and Yohio even recorded it. Damn bastard.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts –cursing his own brother- that he didn't notice someone running in his direction. The two of them ended up in the floor, Oliver cursing and the other one groaning a little.

"Hey, watch out, you moron!" Oliver said, frowning. The person in front of him was a red-haired guy of his same age.

"Sorry" the guy said, with a smile "I wasn't look-"

But before the other guy could even finish the sentence, another voice resounded, calling him.

"Dammit, Fukase, where are you?"

The red-haired guy flinched and fast like a thunder, he hid behind Oliver.

"Hide me!" whispered him.

"Hide you?" said Oliver in a loudly voice while Fukase made gestures to make him stop "Why I would hide you, freak?"

"There you are, Fukase!" a pink-haired guy appeared in front of Oliver and Fukase. Oliver wondered what kind of hair color is that "C'mere and clean that mess!"

"No!" Fukase screamed before running away.

The pink-haired guy sighed and ran after him without even noticing Oliver, who blinked without understanding what just happened in front of his eyes.

* * *

"So?" asked Yohio in the afternoon when he came back from the school "Did you meet your soulmate?"

Oliver looked at him, remembering that Fukase guy with his friend.

"Definetly not"

* * *

 **No, I don't ship Fukase and Oliver together. I just think that the two would get along because the two of them can speak english.**


	82. A change

I have been writing 'College' wrongly all this time, and I finally realize that D:

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Program

 **Theme:** A change

* * *

 **College AU**

* * *

Gumi had fallen silent, Len noticed suddenly. Something was wrong, but he couldn't understand what. Just a moment ago, she had been all cheerful and joking and suddenly all her mood changed, like she just remembered something. Something bad.

Len look at her from the corner of his eyes, thinking.

"Hey, Gumi" he said, incapable of dealing with that heavy silence for more time "What's wrong?"

Gumi turned to look at him, and opened her mouth, probably to say 'I'm fine' and then shut it, hesitating.

"Gumi?" Len said

Gumi shook her head.

"I want to change of program" she said "I want to study other thing but I don't know what to do"

Len kept silent for a while.

"Telling to your parents is probably a good start, Gumi"

"They are going to get so mad"

"I guess" he said "But what do you want to do, then? Ending a university program that you know it won't make you happy?"

Gumi looked at him, blinking.

"You're so idealistic"

"I'm pride of being idealistic"

The two of them fell silent.

"What happens if the other thing doesn't work too?"

"Then you try again"

"My parents don't have enough money, Len"

"Have you ever heard of scholarship?"

Gumi sighed.

"You're impossible"

"Being impossible is what keeps me alive, babe"

Gumi looked at him and he looked at her and then… they started laughing.

"It's not going to be easy"

"I know"

"But you'll manage somehow"

"Yeah"


	83. Wo ai ni

In my list of 'Things to do when I get the oportunity'

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me

 **Word:** Insult

 **Theme:** Wo ai ni

* * *

"Hey, Longya!" a voice called him made him and his little sister to turn around. A boy was walking at him with a sly smile in his face. Longya wasn't able to remember his name. He waited for the boy to catch him, not sure of what to do.

When the boy was close enough, he said:

"How you say 'Stupid' in Chinese"

Longya blinked.

"Wo ai ni"

The boy nodded and run away.

"Thank you, Longya!"

The Ling talked.

"Brother, that means 'I love you'"

"I know" he said "I did that on purpose"


	84. Embarrasing Photo

I'm taking tumblr prompt, because I have no imagination, sorry.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Blackmail

 **Theme:** Embarrasing Photo

* * *

"Delete it. Now" Shintaro said, looking at Ene with a serious expression. He looked like he was ready to kill someone and Ene couldn't care less. She laughed at her Master's luck, making him squirm from anger.

"Dammit, Ene!"

"Now, that's not the way to talk at someone who has an embarrassing photo of you, is it?" she said, smiling maliciously at him from the computer's screen. A photo of him wearing a maid dress -Momo fucking forced him to do it- was showing in the screen.

Shintaro wanted to kill himself in that moment.

"What do you want?" he asked, nasty

Ene giggled, cutely.

"Oh, Master, I do think that you know what I want" she said.

And with a sigh, Shintaro resigned himself to his destiny.

"Yes, yes, I know" he said "The amusement park, let's go"

Ene's victory scream was heard by the entire house.


	85. Nyan Song

I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. I couldn't use the computer because of a blackout. In a few hours more I'm going to update the 86. Thanks and Sorry.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Non-stop

 **Theme:** Nyan Song

* * *

Damn Rin and her ability to find music.

Damn Miku for taking his headphones.

Damn the whole world for allowing the existence of that song.

"Fucking dammit, Rin, all I can hear in my head now is that Nyan Song!"

Rin's snickers was all his answer.


	86. Pretending

Here is the other one! Again, I apologize for not updating yesterday.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Dating

 **Theme:** Pretending

* * *

 **Collegue AU**

* * *

It was something that Len noticed, without trying. He wasn't even thinking in anything, he was just reading a book, when out of nowhere he was frowning.

"Miku" he called.

The older girl looked at him, with one eyebrow raised. She was sitting in the living room, watching TV.

"You need to stop dating guys and pretending that they are him, y' know?"

There was a moment of silence between the two of them before Miku looked back at the TV, shrugging.

"I don't know what are you talking about, Len"


	87. Why not? III

A third part of "Why not?"

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

W **ARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Goes on

 **Theme:** Why not? III

* * *

In the movies when someone's dies it's always raining. Neru knows that it's a way of revealing the way the character feels with the death of someone very dear to them, but she can't help but think that it was ironic that during Haku's funeral, it didn't rain. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The sun was shining and the birds were singing like nothing bad happened.

Life just went on like it didn't care at all.

And she couldn't help but think that it was unfair.

Yes, after Haku's death the sun still came out, the birds still sang and the flower still bloomed.

But she didn't want any of it, if she couldn't enjoy it with Haku.


	88. In the train

I'm using my favorite anime as an inspiration. Maika is a Major in this universe.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Clue

 **Theme:** In the train

* * *

"Do you think that we are going to find a clue in Liore?"

Maika looked up from the documents in her hands, to look at Nova, who was floating in front of her. They were in a train in Central City, waiting for it to part soon. Colonel Bruno had sent the two of them to Liore for rumors about a priest capable to do miracles. To Maika there were two possible explications: it was all mirrors and smoke or…

A knock in the window cut off her thoughts making her to turn around.

Lieutenant Colonel Big Al was on the other side.

"Lieutenant Colonel!" she said "What are you doing here?"

Big Al laughed.

"I came to wish you good luck" he answered "And Bruno has a message for you"

Maika raised an eyebrow.

"Which is…?"

"'Taking care of the details is troublesome so try not to die within my jurisdiction' he said me to tell you"

Maika frowned.

"Roger. 'I will not die before you, Bastard Colonel'. Tell him that"

Big Al laughed again and nodded.

"Ok, take care, kid"

"Yeah, yeah"

Maika looked how the Lieutenant Colonel walked away, before looking back at Nova.

"He thinks of us as their children" Nova said.

Maika decided not to answer that. Instead she said:

"What do you think of the rumors, Nova?"

"It's obvious" the small creature answered "He is using either illusions or alchemy"

Maika nodded.

"Exactly what I thought" she said, looking back at the documents.

She hoped that they find a clue in Liore about Clara.


	89. Suggestions

If anybody here wants to give me a prompt, go ahead. I will accept it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Name

 **Theme:** Suggestion

* * *

 **College AU**

* * *

When it was time to choose a name for the fistborn of the Kamui-Megurine Marriage, the both of them couldn't decide in what name choose.

So they asked help for their good friends.

Miku tried to convince them to name their child 'Kyary Pamyu Pamyu' and Kaito –as the troll he was- agreed with her. The two of them stopped the moment Meiko told them off and they never tried to convince the marriage again.

The names Len suggested were out of the question. Gakupo considered him a good friend and all, but nobody in their right mind would name their child Abdullah.

Rin didn't even try to find a name.

In the end, after a war of names, Gumi chose the name 'Murasaki', because she was sure that the firstborn would have the same hair as her brother.

And eight and a half months after that, Gakupo's and Luka's firstborn proved her right.

* * *

 **Murasaki is 'Purple' in japanese**


	90. Prepare Yourself

Tomorrow I go back to classes, wish me good luck!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Notebook

 **Theme:** Prepare yourself

* * *

When Bruno entered in the room that afternoon, he saw Clara running around, gathering her things of the University. He blinked and then turned around to the only sane person in the room.

Maika.

"What's happening?" he asked.

The girl smiled.

"Ona published in facebook that the strike ended, so we go back to classes in Monday"

"Oh"

"Yes, oh"

Bruno yawned.

"Ugh, these weeks are going to be so horrible"

"Don't even mention it" Maika said, covering her eyes with one hand "I don't want to think about it"

"Me neither"

The two of them fell silent while Clara was looking for a notebook that was probably under the bed

"Well, I will start to prepare myself for this" Bruno said

The Spanish girl nodded.

"Yes, me too"

* * *

 **61\. Pipsqueak - Destined Encounter – Len K & Gakupo K.**

 **62\. Mental Powers – Matilda – Yuki K. & Kiyoteru H. **

**63\. Relationship – Arrival – Miku H., Meiko S. & Kaito S.**

 **64\. Nugget – Against It – Non-vocaloid**

 **65\. Middle Ages – Red Eyes – Iroha N. & ?**

 **66\. Sweater – If lost return to Gakupo – Gakupo K. & Gumi M.**

 **67\. Science – Books are for nerds – Non-vocaloid**

 **68\. Strive – Fight! – Rin K., Len K., Miku H. Kaito S. & Meiko S.**

 **69\. Baby – Mother – Meiko S., Kaito S. & Yuki K.**

 **70\. Oversleeping – Shoujo Manga – YOHIOloid & Oliver**

 **71\. Yaoi – Caught in the act –Rin K.**

 **72\. Unaware – Go To Sleep – VY2 Yuma & Fukase**

 **73\. Cat – Sick day – Kiyoteru H.**

 **74\. Quarrels – Flatmates - Bruno**

 **75\. Event – Pokemon Go – Gumi M., Gakupo K. & Len K.**

 **76\. Toast – The Pigeons again – VY2 Yuma & Fukase**

 **77\. Mess – Friends – Lola & Non-vocaloid Character**

 **78\. Strike – Back to classes – Clara**

 **79\. Times – Finale – Len K., Kaito S. & Gakupo K.**

 **80\. Ending – Nisekoi – IA, VY2 Yuma & Fukase**

 **81\. Hideout – Shoujo Manga II – Oliver & Fukase**

 **82\. Program –A change – Gumi M & Len K.**

 **83\. Insult – Wo ai ni – Long Y & Ling Y.**

 **84\. Blackmail –Embarrasing Photo – Non-vocaloid Character**

 **85\. Non-stop – Nyan Song – Len K. & Rin K.**

 **86\. Dating – Pretending – Len K. & Miku H.**

 **87\. Goes on – Why not? III – Neru A.**

 **88\. Clue – In the train - Maika**

 **89\. Name – Suggestion – Gakupo K. & Luka M.**

 **90\. Notebook - Prepare Yourseld - Bruno, Clara & Maika**


	91. See you next time!

A Digimon AU, because it's 1st of August, the day the door to the Digimon World opens!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Whistle

 **Theme:** See you next time!

* * *

"Do you think we are going to see each other again?"

"I hope so"

"But, what happens if we don't see each other again?"

"Don't think about that, let's think in other things"

"…like what?"

"Like that time when Fukase and Agumon set in fire the camp"

"Oh, right! I have forgotten that! We were all running and screaming in fear"

"You remember what was the first thing Fukase said after we get to a safer place?"

"Yeah... 'It was an acccident, I swear!'"

"Hahahaha, that was a good imitation!"

"Thanks!"

"Or that time when Miku become the princess of the Gekomons and the Otamamons and made them imprison us?"

"Yeah, Kaito was so mad. He couldn't believe that Miku would do something like that to us..."

"He even scolded her! Gomamon looked so shocked for that!"

"Yeah, but then Miku set us free and Palmon saved us from Tonosamagekomon"

"After Miku woke him up"

"Oh, man, that was terrifying... That huge toad destroying everything in his sight..."

"Hahaha..."

"..."

"Or that time when Fukase tried to hit Yuma's computer to make it work and Yuma didn't let him?"

"Tentomon evolved that time"

"To save Yuma from Andromon"

"There was a moment when I thought that we were going to die"

"Honestly, when there was a moment when we thought that we weren't going to die"

"When all of us went to the Yokomon's village?"

"And Meramon?"

"Oh, right..."

"I remind you that he was a huge fire in a human form. He was pretty scary..."

"Nothing we did was effective with him"

"Nothing"

"Nothing but Birdramon's attacks"

"Yeah, it was suprising the way Piyomon evolved to a Birdramon..."

"Yukari probably thought the same thing"

"Yeah..."

"..."

"Man, I still don't understand what is the logic behind that moment..."

"What moment?"

"Birdramon being able to defeat Meramon!"

"Ah"

"I mean, Birdramon's attacks are fire"

"Yeah..."

"And Meramon was made of fire!"

"Ok..."

"If you set fire to the fire..."

"Go on..."

"Wouln't be the fire be much worse?"

"I guess..."

"Whatever, nothing makes sense anymore"

"..."

*snort*

"...ok, what are you even laughing about? I haven't said anything..."

"Hahaha, you remember that time when you tried to steal Gabumon's fur because you were cold and Gakupo hit you to stop you?"

"Wh- Ah! That time...! And what do you mean with "steal"? I wasn't really trying to steal it! It was a joke! Gakupo didn't need to hit me!"

"Yeah, sure"

"You don't believe me?!"

"No, I know you well enough to know that you are not a trust-worthy person"

"Traitor"

*sigh*

"Hey, guys!"

"Uh?"

"Rin? Tailmon? What's up?"

"It's time to go"

"Really? Well, give me a sec, I need to do something before going"

"Uh? Ok! See you in the bus!"

"…"

"…"

"So, it's time for you to go back to your world"

"Don't say it like it's the last time we see each other, Patamon"

"Len? What are you doing?"

"Here…"

"Your whistle? You said that…"

"…it was very important for me, so I want you to have it"

"But…"

"So next time we see each other, you give it back to me"

"…"

"Deal?"

"Deal!"

"And stop crying, you crybaby…"

"You stop crying, at this rate everybody is going to tease you when you come in the bus"

"What about you? Your face is a mess!"

"Shut up!"

"Hahahahaha…"

"…"

"…"

"I'm going to miss you"

"Me too"

"…"

"…"

"So, see you next time"

"…"

"…"

"Yep, see you next time"

* * *

 **If anybody doesn't understand, here is a list of headcanons:**

 **1) Fukase and Agumon. Fukase is Yuma's best friend and has a crush in Yukari. He got along with Agumon almost immediately, treating him as a friend the very first time they see each other. They are partners in crime and they would usually play pranks to the other members of the gang. Fukase is a genius, even if nobody would notice for his goofy attitude.**

 **2) Gakupo and Gabumon. Gakupo is the firstborn of the Kamui Family. Fortunately his siblings don't get involved in the whole digimon thing, something that he is glad about. His relationship with Gabumon is based in mutual comprehension and he would get annoyed with anybody that would try to mess with Gabumon. He doesn't get along with Len, this one suspects that is because he is too close with one of Gakupo's younger siblings, Gumi.**

 **3) Yukari and Piyomon. Yukari goes to the same school as Fukase and Yuma, but to another class. She is a Kuudere, and most of the time can't get along with people because of that. She and Piyomon have their trouble trying to get along because of their different personalities, but in the end Yukari thinks of Piyomon as her best friend.**

 **4) Yuma and Tentomon. Yuma is a pretty antisocial guy and his only friend before the adventure is Fukase. He doesn't like people at all, and all he wants when he arrived in the Digimon World is to go back home as quickly as he can. At the beginning, he and Tentomon don't understand each other, but after a while they start to grow in each other.**

 **5) Miku and Palmon. Miku was a spoiled girl the first time she arrives in the Digimon World, being the 'damsel-in-distress' kind of character more than a heroine. With some help of Palmon, she becomes a queen who can conquer the whole world.**

 **6) Kaito and Gomamon. Kaito is the eldest one of the group, but his happy-good-luck attitude makes him look like the younger one. He considers Miku his little sister and is willing to do anything for her. He is close friend of Gakupo and would try to help his friend to get out of the Digimon World. His personality makes easy for him and Gomamon to get along.**

 **7) Len and Patamon. Oficially, the youngest one of the group, and everybody treats him like a child for this. Tired of it, he would always try to find a way to prove to the others that he is not a child, failing miserably. Patamon is the only one that treats him like an equal, which make it easy for them to be friends. His parents are divorced, he lives with his father, Leon.**

 **8) Rin and Tailmon/Gatomon. Len's twin sister, she is the last one in join the group. She is a mischievous girl who likes to draw, and is always remarking how she is older than Len for two minutes –he doesn't find this funny-. Tailmon acts as a protector for Rin even if she doesn't need one. Her parents are divorced, she lives with her mother, Miriam.**


	92. Memories

I'm not a romantic person, I swear!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Dance

 **Theme:** Memories

* * *

She still remembers the first time she danced with him

It was an early summer night, during the birthday of a friend. They didn't know each other very well; their relationship could be described as 'the friend of a friend' and nothing more. He asked her to dance because he was bored (and he noticed how uncomfortable she was around people and how bored she looked and _how nobody tried to approach her_ ) and together they danced a slow dance (because she didn't like any other kind of dance and he had two left feet).

She remembers that he almost stepped on her feet, and how he tried to apologize in a high tone voice and how that made her laugh.

She still remembers how after that he presented himself to her ("My name is Fukase by the way") and how she had answered ("Mine is Yukari") and how they talked all night after that, how their friends had teased them after that and how happy they were when the two of them had finale confessed to each other.

She remembers how he kneeled down to ask her for marriage. And how he looked with a tuxedo, a happy smile in his face.

She still remembers how she had met her husband.


	93. Mistake

Remember: Meiko is infertile.

PD: Here's is when the shorts one begin D:

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Mom

 **Theme:** Mistake

* * *

 **College AU**

* * *

Once Len made the mistake of calling Meiko 'Mom' in front of everybody

Len froze.

Meiko froze.

Kaito froze.

The whole room froze.

And then Rin snorted with laugher. Miku joined her, after recovering from the shock.

"Shaddap!" screamed Len, red as a beetroot, knowing too well that Rin wasn't going to forget this too easily.

No one notice the sad smile in Meiko's face or Kaito's worried expression.


	94. One phrase

Me every morning of my whole life

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If yu notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Challenge

 **Theme:** One phrase

* * *

Maika woke her up with just one phrase and just one phrase:

"Today is a very important day, get up, Sleeping Beauty!"

It was a challenge not to kill her.


	95. Evolution

More or less how my relationship with my cat is.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Shatter

 **Theme:** Evolution

* * *

Every day with the cat was another thing broken.

Like a mug, like his cellphone, like a t-shirt.

But he found himself not caring at all.

(He is not ready to admit that the cat has grown on him, though)


	96. Popularity

Miku was popular in High School… in her whole life actually

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English.

 **Word:** Heart

 **Theme:** Popularity

* * *

 **College AU**

* * *

Miku convinced herself that her life was a manga the moment a guy asked her out and another guy started to fight for her heart.

For a moment she considered bringing to school a sign of 'I'm in a beautiful relationship with myself, thanks' just like Rin had suggested her two days ago, but decided against it.

She didn't have energy for carrying around a sign.


	97. Secret

Is lock or tuft? I don't know D:

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Tuft

 **Theme:** Secret

* * *

 **College AU**

* * *

It is a secret for everybody. One that Rin is going to bring with her to the tomb and one that makes Len smile every time he sees his sister in the morning.

The same tuft of hair that Len has in his head that makes him look like a rooster is in Rin's head in the morning; she makes it disappear with a brush and good bath every day.

Len keeps silent but it he thinks that it makes Rin looks ridiculous.

He doesn't know that Rin thinks the same of his tuft.


	98. Rivals

Another one of the Pokemon AU, enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Mistake

 **Theme:** Rivals

* * *

 **Pokemon AU**

* * *

When they meet again, Gumi realized that it was a mistake to reject Miku's company in the journey.

The girl that was in front of her didn't look at all like the Miku she had known in Masara Town.

It was without a doubt Miku.

But the look on her eyes, her smile in her face... everything was different.

A creepy smile appeared in Miku's face, as she raised her right arm, a pokeball on her hand.

"Now, let's battle, shall we?"

Gumi narrowed her eyes. At her side Ivysaur looked at her, unsure.

"Yes, we may, Miku"

Something had happened to Miku while she wasn't around… and she was going to find out what.


	99. Tease

Damn, I'm sleepy…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Short

 **Theme:** Tease

* * *

Oliver was short. That was an undeniable fact. A fact that bothered Oliver to no end. There was an unspoken agreement to not mention the fact in front of Oliver.

But, as always, there was someone stupid enough to ignore this and to mention it to Oliver.

"Oh, my… Oliver, have you shrunk or something?"

His older brother, Yohio.

Oliver gritted his teeth and looked at the older male who was grinning at him.

"Excuse me?" the younger boy said.

"Maybe my voice doesn't reach you because you are so short" Yohio teased.

Oliver smiled, not in a cheerful way, but a murderous way. One could read the "You're so dead, bastard" in his eyes.

"I'm not short!" he screamed "You're just freaking tall!"

Yohio's grin widened.

"Oh, my… a bit… _short_ -tempered, aren't we?"

Oliver's smile became a bit more murderous.

"That's an _old_ joke, isn't it?"

Yohio's right eye twitched. If there were anything Yohio hated, that was that someone reminded him that he wasn't a child anymore.

Big Al and Sweet Ann were looking everything from the living room.

"Shall I intervene?" Big Al asked.

Sweet Ann shook her head.

"No, it's alright" she said "Let them tease each other"


	100. 50 phrases

I-I can't believe that I made it until here… *crying of happiness*

And because I know that you like phrases, I wrote 50 phrases! :D

…what? You don't like phrases? But they are already written! D:

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Phrase

 **Theme:** 50 phrases

* * *

 **1.- Piano**

Len didn't know that Miku played piano. Miku didn't know that he was listening behind the door.

 **2.- Train**

Taking the train was easy; saying goodbye to everybody was the difficult part for Maika.

 **3.- Impossible**

Leon always knew that a relationship with Luka was impossible.

 **4.- Genius**

Fukase started laughing, IA just stared with a bored expression in her face and Yuma pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Who did this?"

Fukase tried to control his laughing and said:

"I don't know, but whoever did this, it's a fucking genius"

 **5.- Garlic**

Yohio was happy of being a human. If he was really a vampire, then he wouldn't be able of eating garlic bread, and that… would be a great tragedy for him.

 **6.- Lost**

"Remember that Mp3 you bought me two weeks ago?"

"Yeah…?"

"I lost it"

"… well, you probably didn't care that much about it if you lost it that easily"

"…"

"…"

"…dude, you lost me in a grocery store so…"

"Oh, shaddap"

 **7.- Drawings**

Rin found weird that Princess Baguette always drew the same albino girl in her drawings.

 **8.- Rain**

It was raining the day Kaito met Meiko, it was raining too the day he proposed her marriage.

 **9.- Cat**

"What are you planning? Having an army of cats?"

"No, but that gives me an idea…"

 **10.- Protector**

That day Oliver broke someone's nose in school, Sweet Ann grounded him without asking his reasons but Big Al went to his room and asked him why.

Oliver puffed.

"He was bulling a guy of my class, I asked him stop but he didn't listen to me so he didn't leave me other option"

Big Al ungrounded him in that very moment

 **11.- Day**

Maika thought that Yohio would enjoy a day like that.

 **12.- Miracle**

According to Yuki, Sakura and Hachiko get along pretty well, according to Kiyoteru… well, let's say that he considers that the two pets haven't destroyed the house yet was a miracle.

 **13.- Subject**

Rilliane was the ruler of the country, and he… nothing but another subject

 **14.- Clown**

Snipper VIII couldn't help but thinking that Pierot V was a freaking clown, then again that was his name.

 **15.- Cap**

"I told you to wear a cap, Gumi"

 **16.- Butterfly**

If one would ever check in Neru's phone, one would realize that the wallpaper was a photo of Haku sleeping with a butterfly alighted in her nose.

 **17.- Vie**

"So in the end, you are competing against her?"

"But, of course, bro-bro"

"Against a sixteen-year-old girl?"

"You got a problem?"

"No, no one"

 **18.- Final**

Luka wasn't coming back, it didn't matter how much he insisted. Her decision was final.

 **19.- Imagine**

After hearing the groans of the class, Kiyoteru just said: "What, did you imagine that you weren't getting homework?"

 **20.- Popcorn**

Everytime that they met to see a movie Len and Gakupo had to start tossing the popcorn at Kaito.

 **21.- Camera**

Oliver found weird that Sweet Ann carried a camera in her bag wherever she went, but he was smart enough to say anything about it. Sweet Ann wasn't sweet at all when she gets mad.

 **22.- Tree**

He didn't expect to find a girl on the tree.

 **23.- Duly**

Kaito remembered that Kiyoteru always finished the essay in time. Always.

 **24.- Rail**

"You're the one who don't understand! My hobby is clompaining!"

 **25.- Dazzling**

To him, Yukari was blinding but he couldn't look in any other direction.

 **26.- Execution**

When the bells of the cathedral sounded three times, Germaine prepared herself. She was about to execute her own brother and for a moment she considered the idea of revealing to the public that he wasn't the princess, just a boy in disguise. Allen was faster than her, and before she could decide, he said: 'Oh, it's snack time' with the princess's voice. His destiny was sealed

 **27.- Bait**

Looking behind him, he comprehended what was going on. "Those bastards used me as bait, again!"

 **28.- Circus**

The only thing Yuki could do is say: "It's so fun, so fun". Internally, she was screaming for help.

 **29.- Discretion**

Looking at the serial killer, Colonel Bruno just ordered one thing: "Fire at will!"

 **30.- Whisper**

"C'mon, IA-chan, just tell me who Yuma's crush is, I won't tell anybody…"

"The last time I trust in that promise, you tell everybody that I still sleep with stuffed animals"

"It was an accident, I swear…!"

 **31.-Transference**

And then Teto realizes. Suicide didn't end the pain, it just transfer it to another person. In this case, Neru.

 **32.- Repetition**

Sometimes he hated his routine, other times Yuma was glad that it existed

 **33.- Nuts**

In other times, in other lifes, Rilliane would ask him if he was crazy. And Allen would just nod, thinking that he was crazy enough to sacrifice himself for the princess.

 **34.- Cellphone**

The text read: "Where are you? I'm waiting for you in the library"

 **35.- Money**

Being in debt with Meiko was like being in debt with the Devil itself. He'd better make money fast, if he wanted to get out of this alive.

 **36.-Ghost**

It was weird for Yohio that in the whole PowerFX family there wasn't a vocaloid based in a ghost.

 **37.- Cheese**

"Say cheese!" Ann said, before taking him a photo. She didn't even give him time to smile.

 **38.- Fragile**

She realized how fragile life was as she falls of the school building.

 **39.- Watch**

A blond boy with bunny ears was running in the meadow, in his hand there was pocket watch and sometimes he looked at it, mumbling "I'm so late, so late…"

 **40.- Hole**

It didn't matter how much time pass, the hole in his chest would never fill.

 **41.- Bucket**

The bucket was full of ice and water; he looked at the camera, unsure.

"Do I really need to do this?"

Meiko laughed

"Of course, Bakaito!"

And with a sigh, Kaito resigned himself to his destiny

 **42.- Jellyfish**

After nearly ten years of watching SpongeBob, Maika had a sudden realization. "Oh, my gosh! SpongeBob made jelly of jellyfish because jelly means 'jalea' in English!"

Bruno looked at her like he couldn't believe that she was screaming because of that.

 **43.- Friends**

He tried to convinced his mother that he went to sleep early, but she said: "I heard you singing Friends theme at four in the morning, don't lie to me, Yuma"

 **44.- Scrawls**

Rin realized that the path to success wasn't a straight line. It looked more like the scrawls she drew when she was a little girl. A lot of lines that didn't make sense at all.

 **45.- Ensnare**

They were trapped, fucking trapped and it was all Yohio's fault. "Look what you've done, wanker! Now, mom is gonna ground us!"

 **46.- Astound.**

It was astounding, the speed of the car when Meiko drived. Kaito prayed to a superior entity and the children screamed at the top of their lungs.

 **47.- Shoes**

Somehow, she managed to defeat the witch and gain her shoes. All in one afternoon

 **48.- Cake**

Every time he visited the café, he would ask for a piece of cake and a cup of tea.

 **49.- Evade**

Rilliane managed to evade death two times: the first time when Allen change places with her and the second when Clarith forgive her. She knew that evade a third time would be difficult

 **50.- Self-esteem.**

"No, no… here's the thing: who are you to say that you can't do it?"


	101. You're weird

This two are starting to be alike to Oz and Echo from Pandora Hearts…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Tree

 **Theme:** You're weird

* * *

"What are you doing up there?"

"I'm stuck"

"In a tree?"

"Yeah, I was enjoying the view and then I realized that I couldn't get down"

"… you're weird"

"…"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way"

"I didn't know that 'weird' had a good way of interpretation"

"…"

"What are you doing?"

"Climbing the tree, don't cha see?"

"…"

"Now, my name is Fukase, and yours?"

"…Yukari"

"Nice to meet you then, Yukari-chan!"

"C-chan?! Just 'Yukari' is fine!"

"Wow, it's a really nice view from here!"

"Are you ignoring me?"

"…"

"What are you doing here?"

"…I'm hiding"

"Hiding?"

"Yes, you see, I'm a secret agent from the government and in this moment I'm being chased by another agent who is looking for me because I borrowed something from him but forgot to give it back. Unfortunately, I don't have the item right now so…"

"…"

"…"

"In other words, you owe money to someone"

"… wow, it was that easy for you to figure it out! You must be a smart girl!"

' _More like you are an idiot_ '

"Fukase! Where are you?!"

"…shoot, I thought that it would take for him a bit more…"

"That's your friend?"

"… yes"

"Hey, you the one of pink hair!"

"Uh?"

"… no, please!"

"Fukase is right here!"

"You, traitor!"

"There you are, you moron!"

"Agh! Fucking dammit! Thank you very much for telling him where I was!"

"You're welcome"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"…"

"…"

"What happened? Didn't you going to try to run away?"

"Ehm… I kind of… forget how to get down…"

"…seriously?"

"…yeah"

"…"

"…"

"…you're weird"


	102. Freedom

This wasn't supposed to turn out how it turns out, I swear!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Damn

 **Theme:** Freedom

* * *

Everyone have memories that are important from them.

You are not an exception.

You remember a boy asking you to marry him when you were five. You answered no, but he was persistent. He kept insisting until you were convinced that the two of you would marry each other when you grew up. You were pretty sure that he didn't remember anything about it in high school but you couldn't help but laugh in secret every time that you remembered it.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing~"

He just looked at you, frowning. You were sure that he wanted to know, but he didn't insist. Instead he preferred to talk about school or even his new crush. With the time the two of you had developed a relationship of siblings… and you wouldn't change it for nothing in the world.

"You should ask her out"

"You sure? What if she rejects me?"

"Then the two of us can go to eat an ice-cream"

"…"

"Just go, idiot"

In the end the two of you went to eat the ice-cream, because the girl wasn't interested in him. You were laughing about it, and he cried comically in front of you.

"Take it easy, dude, you are going to find a girl who likes you"

He looked at his cup, sadly.

"…all I want to know is when"

You laughed again.

"Soon"

"How soon?"

"Pretty soon"

It was not a good answer, but it still enough for him. He ate his ice-cream, as he walked you home. The question came too quickly for you to process and for a moment you didn't know how to answer it. All you could do is look at him with your mouth open.

He snorted, laughing.

"Uh…?"

He made a gesture with his hand.

"I said: do you have someone you like?"

You blinked again. With a small giggle, you just shook your head and said.

"Of course not, you silly, that's why I have time to hang out with you"

He tried to come with a good comeback for that. But he failed so he laughed again. You looked at him, with a small smile in your face.

Internally, there was a phrase that repeated in your head over and over. But you didn't say it, never. Because you knew that that kind of feeling would be a burden for him, that he would feel guilty, that he would try to correspond you out of guiltiness… but you didn't want that. You wanted him to be happy.

And you kept repeating that in your heart, that you wanted him to be happy for years.

Until one day, your little brother just called you by your name, in the living room.

"You need to stop dating guys and pretending that they are him, y' know?" he said. Because he knew it, you didn't know how he knew it, but he did.

You turned around to watch at the TV, but you were not really paying attention. You were thinking of him again.

"I don't know what are you talking about, Len"

You said as you walked away. Your little brother looked you walked away, without trying to stop you. You could see a bit of sadness and understanding in his eyes. Damn him for understanding you, damn him for forgiving you. Damn he and his observation skills.

But mostly you damn yourself.

That day you called your best friend and you told everything to him. And as expected he rejected you. You knew from the very start that that was going to be the answer, but you wanted to just let it go. Forever.

You hung up, looking at the wall. Sad, but not devastated. It was strange because it didn't hurt as much as you imagined. It was like being told a new that you already knew.

And for the first time in a very long time, you were free.

You danced with your little brother in the living room, you sang until your voice is hoarse and you couldn't even talk, and you made a fort with blankets and pillows. Len played along with you, because somehow he knew what happened.

And you laughed and you cried, because everything was wrong yet everything was right. In the end, your little brother made popcorns and together the two watched a movie.

"Are you ok?"

You looked at him, the credits rolled in the screen. It wasn't a good movie, but you wouldn't call it a bad movie. It made you laugh, and that was what counted for you.

"I think so"

There was a moment of silence between the two of you, before you continue to talk.

"It's weird, I thought that I would feel devastated but… for some reason I feel like I just let go of something that was pulling me down this whole time"

Len nodded.

"It feels like you are free"

The two of you exchanged a look. There weren't more words between the two of you. They weren't necessary.

Everyone have memories that are important from them.

You are not an exception.

You remember clearly the day you were finally free.

 **I want a blanket fort… T_T**


	103. The Look

In the same universe as "In the Train"

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Apologize

 **Theme:** The Look

* * *

Maika snapped.

"Would you stop looking at me like that?!"

Yohio flinched.

"How am I looking at you?" Yohio asked.

Maika clenched her teeth. She turned around deciding to not answer that and commanded Nova to follow her.

Yohio looked her walking away, without trying to stop her.

"Y'know" Nova said "he is just trying to be your friend"

Maika decided to ignore Nova for a while, as she unfolded a map.

Later she would go to apologize, but now she had to find Clara.

She never thought that that was the last time that she would see Yohio... alive.


	104. Chat

Fukase spends too many time in Yuma's blog…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Crush

 **Theme:** Chat

* * *

 **Yuma's blog**

* * *

 **Tuesday, 8:21 AM.**

"Hey, Yuma-kun, how about you tell me who your crush is?" said The-lord-of-hats

First of all, mate, stop using my real name in the internet and second, how about no? It's none of your business, anyway.

* * *

 **Tuesday, 9:57 AM**

"Dude, you were the first one in using my real name. Aaaaand I'm your best friend, dammit, of course it's my business" said The-lord-of-hats

Who told you that you were my best friend? IA's my best friend!

"FUCK YOU, YUMA" said The-lord-of-hats

Well, fuck you too, mate. And stop using my real name, dammit!

"I WILL NEVER STOP USING YOUR REAL NAME!" said The-lord-of-hats

STOP IT ALREADY!

* * *

 **Tuesday, 15:34 PM**

"Is she at least hot?" said The-lord-of-hats

Of course she is hot! How dare you insinuating otherwise?

* * *

 **Tuesday, 14:09 PM**

 _The-lord-of-hats has sent you a photo._

Nope, that's not her.

* * *

 **Tuesday, 22:09 PM**

 _The-lord-of-hats has sent you 64 photos._

Nope, neither of them is her. And stop sending me photos of random girls. How the fuck didn't them put you a restriction order?

* * *

 **Tuesday, 22:19 PM**

"They actually put me a restriction order" said The-lord-of-hats

If I see you in public, I will pretend that I don't know you

* * *

 **Tuesday, 22:34 PM**

"I knew that I could count on you *sarcasm" said The-lord-of-hats

Love you too, Fukase

"Fuck you" said The-lord-of-hats

:D

* * *

 **Wednesday, 00:11 AM**

"Yuma, it's late, go to sleep in this instant!" said Intelligence Artificial

Yes, ma'am!

"Oh, great… You listen to what IA has to say but you never listen to me!" said The-lord-of-hats

Dude, it's simple… She is a woman, women are scary. You're a guy, guys are not scary.

 _Faceless has disconnected._

* * *

 **Wednesday, 00:16**

"It was for you too, Fukase" said Intelligence Artificial

Yeah, yeah…

 _The-lord-of-hats has disconnected._

* * *

 **Thursday, 20:08 PM**

"Fucking dammit, Fukase, my followers start asking me about my crush for your fault" said Faceless

It was my pleasure ;)

* * *

 **The-lord-of-hats is Fukase**

 **Faceless is Yuma**

 **Intelligence Artificial is IA**


	105. Likes

A short one, I have a presentation tomorrow D: *scream in horror*

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Food

 **Theme:** Likes

* * *

Meiko's favorite food was squid soup. Kaito on the other hand has an obsession with fried food.

Miku likes almost every type of salad and Rin was completely ok with eating nuggets all day.

Len doesn't say it but he finds all that dishes disgusting.

Why one would prefer that dishes when mochi exist?


	106. One phrase II

Someday...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Revenge

 **Theme:** One phrase II

* * *

And finally the day of the revenge had arrived.

She walked to the room of her victim and abruptly opened the door, screaming one phrase and just one phrase: "Wake up, Maika! Today is a very, very, very important day!"

The looks on Maika's face was all she needed.


	107. Guessing

Someday, Fukase, someday… but not today.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Obvious

 **Theme:** Guessing

* * *

IA wondered why Fukase hadn't realized who was the person Yuma likes. For her, it had been so obvious. It wasn't like Yuma was trying to hide it, anyway…

…ok, maybe he was trying to hide it from Fukase.

But that was understandable. Fukase was known for not being able to keep a secret. That time when she had told him that she still slept with stuffed animals in high school had been her lesson.

"Erhm… Kokone-chan?" Fukase said, looking around. He had been saying the names of random girls in the class for at least ten minutes. Sometimes IA got surprised of how sociable her friend could be. He knew almost every person in the class

They were in the classroom at eight in the morning, waiting for the professor to arrive. Fukase and Yuma were sitting in front of her in the third row of seats.

Her pink-haired friend shook his head, sighing. He was finishing a paper due to the day after tomorrow in his laptop.

"Not even close"

Fukase looked around one more time. His eyes lay in Yuzuki Yukari in the first row and turned to look at his friend, abruptly

"Please, tell me that you don't have a crush in Yukari-chan!"

Yuma looked at him, with a bored expression.

"Of course not, you silly"

In that moment the professor entered in the classroom, followed by Kagamine Len who was helping him with the suitcase. Fukase stop talking and looked to the front, ready to pay attention.

IA looked at her ginger friend, smiling.

The day when Fukase realized who was Yuma's crush had yet to come. In the meanwhile IA was going to have a good time watching him trying to guess.


	108. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Overreacting

 **Theme:** Jealousy

* * *

The five of yours were in the mall. Meiko had decided to go shopping and that meant that everybody had to go. So you and Kaito had prepared yourselves to one of the most boring and frustrating afternoon in your whole life.

You were coming back from buying ice-cream, when you saw Kaito sulking near the cinema. In the line to the tickets, a guy was trying to flirt with Miku. Meiko and Rin had gone to the bathroom, after deciding that you were watching a movie and Miku was the one who had to buy the tickets.

"You're overreacting, dude" you said as you gave one of the ice-cream to Kaito.

He looked at you like a serial killer.

"Someday" he started "Rin is going to get a boyfriend and you're going to understand me"

Rin didn't understand why you spent the whole day following her and glaring at guys.


	109. Nice to meet you!

Retaking the Singing Android AU...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** AI

 **Theme:** Nice to meet you

* * *

 **Singing Android AU**

* * *

Miki was what one would call an oddity in the system. Professor Miranda wasn't sure of how or when Miki was created, but the fact was that one day Miki apeared in her computer, out of nowhere.

"Hullo!" had said Miki in that moment "I'm the Storage Device SF-A2, nice to meet you!"

The Professor remembered flinching, screaming at the sudden apparition of the AI. From the corner of the room, with the chair between her and the desk, Miranda had looked at the computer from which the virtual entity looked at her, puffing in a childish way.

"It's not so nice of you screaming just by seeing me, with how cute I am" she had said.

Miranda had blushed, embarrased for her reaction but at the same time a bit angry by being scolded by an AI.

"Well, excuse me, Miss Storage Device, but it's not nice appearing in front of someone without warning before"

The AI had blinked at her, in confusion.

"Oh, really? I'm so sorry, I didn't know! Since it's the first time I have talked with a human so..."

"Wait, wait..." Miranda cut her off "It's the first time that you have ever talked with a human?" she said.

SF-A2 nodded. And seeing the shocked expresion on Miranda's face, she added:

"Why is that so weird?"

Miranda shook her head, still procesing this new information.

"Forget it, SF-A2, it's nothing important" and then she sighed "As I thought calling you by that name it's a bit cold..."

Miranda looked at the ceiling, thoughtful.

"Is it okay if I name you 'Miki'?" the professor had said.

She blinked.

"Miki...?" she had repeated.

"Yes, do you like it?"

The girl in the screen fell silent for a few seconds and then she nodded. Once.

"Yes, Miki is a good name for me..."


	110. Rumor

Oh, my... the short ones begins again...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Empty

 **Theme:** Rumor

* * *

There is an empty desk in one of the classroom of the second floor in Shibuya High School.

Someone said that if you go at midnight, you will see a girl sitting in the desk.


	111. Being an adult

So 'corte de luz' is 'power outage', uh?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Bedtime

 **Theme:** Being an adult

* * *

When Len was a kid he thought that being an adult meant not having bedtime.

When he finally grew up he realized that being an adult was being in charge of his own bedtime.

And he wasn't sure if he was ready for that kind responsibility.


	112. Thud

I have two attitudes with Pokemon GO, the "Pokemon GO is so cool" attitude and the "If you trip on, I will take a photo and I will update it in Facebook" attitude.

Pd: I just discovered that Miyashita Park doesn't have a lake…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Surroundings

 **Theme:** Thud

* * *

I yawned for the nth time that day, looking how my two friends were walking in front of me, with their eyes locked in their cellphones. I was getting bored of watching my two friends ignoring me for the sake of some game.

Don't get me wrong, I liked being outside, actually. I would be the one who would pester my two friends to go outside. But now, I was starting to wonder if I really wanted to be following my zombified friends around all day and warning them about their surroundings.

Like, seriously, guys I understood that the game was cool and all but would you please be more aware of your surroundings? If it wasn't too much to ask?

I sighed, deciding that if it wasn't a life or death situation, I would simply not save them from it. It wasn't long after that that I heard a loud thud close to me.

"FUKASE!" I heard the voice of my best friend calling me, in an angry tone and as I was expecting Yuma was in the floor, with his arms extended. His cellphone was at his side, its battery a few inches away. Yuma was looking at me with the face of a serial killer.

IA covered her mouth with her hand starting to laugh. I just took out my cellphone and took a photo.

"Smile, Yuma-kun" I said.

He chase me the whole afternoon after that.


	113. Thank You and Goodbye

I'm changing the tittle of this collection, I will probably be announcing the new tittle in one or two chapter and then I will change the current tittle in two days after that.

Based on Assasination Classroom.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Vocaloid.

WARNING: My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Teacher

 **Theme:** Thank You and Goodbye

* * *

Saying goodbye was difficult, Mikuo realized with a knife in his both hands and the rest of the class scattered around him, all of them crying. It was as difficult as trying to kill a huge yellow octopus with superpowers and the ability to move at Mach 20.

It became unbearable when one added the fact that that octopus was his teacher. The best teacher he would ever have. The most memorable one.

Yet there he was.

Mikuo tried to smile, tears rolling down his cheeks, his hands trembling. Yuma-sensei, under him, looked at him, with his usual smile. He looked satisfied, yet fragile.

"Go on, Mikuo-kun" he said.

Fukase was starting to hiccup, at his left, and IA, from the screen of Rui's cellphone, couldn't look at his direction at all. Mikuo thought that he had heard Kokone moving behind him and how Oliver was trying to hold back his tears, but he tried not to think of it. He didn't want to think at all. Not how much he was going to miss Yuma-sensei, or how much he wished for another ending, one happier.

There wasn't a way he could express his gratitude to this teacher for everything he did for them. So he gripped the knife in his hand, firmly.

His voice sounded surprisingly clear in the darkness of the night.

"Yuma-sensei" he spoke "Thank you and Goodbye"

And with that, he stabbed Yuma-sensei in his heart.

* * *

 **(...there's a reason why I'm using Mikuo and Rui as character but... shhh... I haven't said anything)**


	114. One phrase III

Wake up!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Turn

 **Theme:** One phrase III

* * *

And then the door opened abruptly. Bruno jumped in the bed as two figures got in his room.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!" two voices said "It's a very important day!"

Bruno knew that his turn would be soon.


	115. Shock

I'm going to have troubles updating in the next few days. I'm sorry. I will try to update every day, though.

The new title is " **Annuary** "

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Dog

 **Theme:** Shock

* * *

Yukari was known for being emotionless most of the times. Her classmates had trouble reading her and they never knew what to expect from her.

So it wasn't a surprise when everybody was surprised when she kneeled beside a dog and hugged it, saying in a squeal: "Who is a good boy? Who is? You are! You are!"


	116. Brotherhood

My relationship with my sibling (Don't tell him, though)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Pure-hearted

 **Theme:** Brotherhood

* * *

Kaito was the older brother.

But sometimes Len thought of him as the younger one.

It wasn't his height, because Kaito was the tallest one in the house.

It wasn't his strength, because being honest, Len was the weakest one.

It was his personality.

Kaito was too noble, too pure-hearted for being the elder brother.

An elder brother was supposed to tease his younger sibling merciless, with a smile in his face and an evil laugh.

Instead, what actually happened in their house was the contrary.

Len was the demon little sibling who tease nonstop his elder brother. And Kaito was the one who would cry and ask him to stop.

"Len, dammit, stop tugging my hair!"

"Nope~"

Len was lucky that his elder brother was too kind to tease him.


	117. Being dead

I went to sleep at five in the morning. It wasn't a good idea, but I didn't realize the time.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Options

 **Theme:** Being dead

* * *

Sometimes Haku realized how stupid she was.

She thought that there wasn't other option for her, but it wasn't the truth.

There was other option, but she was stupid enough to not realizing it.

Or rather, she didn't want to realize that there was another option for her.

And sometimes she wished for going back in time and changing everything.

But she couldn't.

Because she was already dead.

There weren't options or futures for dead people.


	118. Sending

From "One drable a day" to "Annuary"

(I will write something funny when my head stop hurting, I swear)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Text

 **Theme:** Sending

* * *

Neru still sent texts to Haku.

They usually consisted of just one phrase.

 _I miss you_


	119. List of Things to Do

I have a really important Exam in Monday, that's the reason why the last few chapters had been so short.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Place

 **Theme:** List of Thing to Do

* * *

In Fukase's List of Things to Do, the first place wasn't dating Yukari. It was a close second, though.

The first place was, without a doubt, helping Yuma with his crush… once he finally found out their identity.

In the meantime, the third place (Tutoring Kagamine-kun) and the fourth place (Helping with chores in the house) were going to take all his time.


	120. The Girl

Someday Len is going to tell everybody that he is gay, in meantime...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Team

 **Theme:** The Girl

* * *

"Say, Gumi-chan… what kind of relationship do you have with Kagamine-kun?" said a girl of her class, making Gumi turned around. The girl who was talking to her was a beautiful black-haired girl. Her name, if Gumi remembered well, was Kokone.

"We are just friends" answered her, blinking confused.

"Really?" spoke Kokone with a suspicious tone.

Gumi nodded.

"Really"

Kokone smiled at her, her eyes shining.

"Say, Gumi-chan, what kind of girl do you think Kagamine-kun likes?"

Gumi blinked, again. _What…?_ For a moment, Gumi is too confused to actually give a reasonable answer, but then something made a click in her head.

 _Oh… so she likes him._

Gumi smiled at her. She considered telling her that Len played for the other team but decided against it. It didn't look like Len would appreciate something like that.

"I wouldn't know, Kokone-san" she said, instead "It doesn't look like he is interested in dating someone now"

"Oh, how bad" said the brunette, following her. She made a pout as she spoke

Gumi giggled.

"Well, thanks anyway, Gumi-chan" Kokone said as they get to the door of the classroom "Bye-bye!"

Gumi waved at her as the girl walked away. And after a while, she sighed.

"Are you ok?" she heard a voice speaking to her. She turned around to see Len by her side, looking at her with a worried expression.

Gumi smiled.

"Yeah…" she said "Just thinking"

"About what?"

Gumi looked at him for a moment, before answering.

"Nothing~"

* * *

 **91.- Whistle – See you next time! – Len K. & Non-vocaloid character**

 **92.- Dance – Memories – Yukari Y. & Fukase**

 **93.- Mom – Mistake – Crypton Family**

 **94.- Challenge – One phrase – MAIKA & Clara**

 **95.- Shatter – Evolution – Kiyoteru H. & Non-vocaloid Character**

 **96.- Heart – Popularity – Miku H.**

 **97.- Tuft – Secret – Len K. & Rin K.**

 **98.- Mistake – Rivals – Miku H. & Gumi **

**99.- Short – Tease – PowerFX Family**

 **100.- Phrase – 50 phrase – All Vocaloid Star**

 **101.- Tree – You're weird – Fukase & Yukari Y.**

 **102.- Damn – Freedom – Miku H. & Len K.**

 **103.- Apologize – The Look – MAIKA & YOHIOloid**

 **104.- Crush – Chat – Fukase, VY2 Yuma & IA**

 **105.- Food – Likes – Crypton Family**

 **106.- Revenge – One phrase II – MAIKA & Clara**

 **107.- Obvious – Guessing – IA, Fukase & VY2 Yuma**

 **108.- Overreacting – Jealousy – Crypton Family**

 **109.- AI – Nice to meet you! – SF-A2 Miki & Non-vocaloid character**

 **110.- Empty – Rumor – Non-vocaloid character (Haku Y.)**

 **111.- Bedtime – Being an adult – Len K.**

 **112.- Surrounding – Thud – Fukase, VY2 Yuma & IA **

**113.- Teacher – Thank You and Goodbye – All Vocaloid Star**

 **114.- Turn – One phrase III – Bruno, Clara & MAIKA**

 **115.- Dog – Shock – Yukari Y.**

 **116.- Pure-hearted – Brotherhood – Len K. & Kaito S.**

 **117.- Options – Being dead – Haku Y.**

 **118.- Text – Sending – Neru A.**

 **119.- Place – List of Thing to Do – Fukase**

 **120.- Team – The Girl – Gumi, Kokone & Len K.**


	121. Last-Minute Panic

I'm Momo, my mother is Shintaro.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Spartan

 **Theme:** Last-minute Panic

* * *

"I thought you had a project for Monday"

The voice of her big brother made her turned around. In the screen of her laptop the last episode of an anime was playing. She nodded once and turned to watch again, humming.

Her brother sighed from the doorway.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, approaching her.

Momo blinked, before turned to face her brother, with a smile in her face.

"Last-minute Panic"

 _Slamm!_ With just one movement her brother had closed her laptop and had proceeded to drag her to the living room, scolding her in the process.

"Listen here, Momo, I'm going to make you work so hard you are going to start thinking is better that I don't catch you doing this again, you hear me?!"

"You are way too spartan to be a decent tutor! Let me go, idiot!"

That was going to be fun afternoon.


	122. Happiness

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YESTERDAY WAS MIKU'S BIRTHDAY!?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Birthday

 **Theme:** Happiness

* * *

For Miku's birthday, the Crypton's household becomes a mess.

Meiko prepares every meal she can think of, and instead sets in fire the kitchen. (And Meiko can't believe her incompetence and her inability to cook something without summoning a demon and she grows frustrated with herself and Miku pats her in the head and Meiko can't help but scream in fustration)

Kaito tries to remember that Miku doesn't like pineapple cake but he buys that cake because he always forgets. (And Kaito says sorry over and over again like he had just killed someone and Miku smiles anyways thinking that Kaito is too pure-hearted for this world)

Rin competes against Len to see who will be the one who get the best present and Len ends up winning (Because Rin has never been good at reading people and she doesn't know that Miku doesn't really like Sword Art Online as much as she does; but Miku thanks her anyway, glad that at least this time is not a t-shirt that smell like a skunk)

Len tries to make her laugh (And fails miserably, because he is not good with jokes and the only thing that Len knows how to do is being creepy but Miku laughs anyway because _No, Len there is no way you can make a pun with that_ )

And Miku tries to enjoy her birthday even when she doesn't really like her birthday (Because at least someone remember that it's her birthday and everybody looks so happy to have her in their life and she tries to be happy for them but she can't)

("Are you ok?" Len asks looking right into her eyes. She nods and laughs and pulls him to the dance floor. He screams something but she doesn't care. Rin whistles and Meiko is singing from the couch and Kaito is eating his five ice-cream)

In the end she truly smiles.

* * *

 **Len is Miku's favorite! *gets kicked***


	123. One phrase IV

Clara is Leon's kouhai.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Cellphone

 **Theme:** One phrase IV

* * *

His cellphone woke him up.

"Hello?" he said, almost falling sleep again, with his cellphone in his ear.

Three voices answered with just one phrase, then.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty, today is a very, very important day!"

He tossed his cellphone, screaming.


	124. Troubled Trip

This probably have a lot of grammar mistakes, I'm sorry.

Based in Harry Potter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Magic

 **Theme:** Troubled Trip

* * *

In his defense, Sonika was the expert in the whole magic thing. Oliver didn't even know the basic things about magic so he let her came out with an idea…

…which was a grave mistake.

Next time, he was going to wait for an adult. He was sure that Ms. Lola or Mr. Leon had loved to help. Now, he was a bit more worried of not dying.

"I'm sorry!" screamed Sonika, trying to dodge the branches of the tree. Oliver cursed, under his breath.

Everything started when they missed the train to Hogwarts. They had hit the wall of the platform instead of passing through it, like they were supposed to be. Looking at the hour, it wasn't a surprise really. They were late, too late. Sonika was looking at the wall, like all her hopes were crushed in front of her and Oliver sighed, internally screaming.

"What do we do now?" he had said. He now regretted asking that question, he really did.

Sonika had looked at him and then turned around, leading the way. Oliver had followed her, unsure of the girl's plans. She had walked outside of the station and stopped in front of Ms. Lola's car.

Oliver had looked at the girl, at the car and then, again, at the girl.

"No" he had said.

"Yes" Sonika had said.

"Sonika, this is a bad idea…" he had tried but the girl turned to him, frowning.

"Get. In. The. Car. Now." She said and Oliver, pouting, did as she wanted.

Somehow, they manage to make the car work. Exactly how, Oliver had no idea, but somehow they were in the air.

"I swear to God that if I die, Sonika, you are coming to Hell with me" he had said.

The girl had smirked at him.

"Scared, Mister Hero of the Prophecy?"

That way they started their way to Hogwarts in their fourth year. Sonika had teased him a bit more and Oliver had glared at her all he wanted from the copilot's seat. A trip that wasn't as troubled as he thought it would be, but that it ended in a disastrous way.

There were many trees in Hogwarts's fields, but they had to hit the one that shouldn't be hit.

The whomping willow.

Saying that the car was destroyed in a matter of second was unnecessary. Oliver managed to retrieve James, his pet and his stuff but Sonika didn't have that luck. Her luggage flew across the sky, her clothes falling to the ground, scattered around the garden. If muggle technology worked in Hogwarts, Oliver would take a photo of the situation.

Sonika cursed as she ran away from the tree. Oliver was following her, as fast as he could. When they were away enough from the tree, the two of them stopped to catch their breath.

"Horrible way of starting the year, uh?" Sonika said, with her hands in her knees.

Oliver looked at her and opened his mouth to answer her when another voice cut him off.

"You can say it again, Ms. Zero"

Shit, Professor Clockwork was behind them, looking at the two of them with an evil smile in her face.

"You can say it again…"

* * *

 **Oliver's last name is Twist.**


	125. Why not? IV

Correct me if I'm wrong but I think that in japan, school starts their second quarter in September 1st, right?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Footnote

 **Theme:** Why not? IV

* * *

Once Princess Baguette uploaded a drawing of an albino girl.

She was always uploading drawings of the same girl, but this one was special.

She uploaded it on September 1st.

And on a footnote, she added: "To my friend, Haku. I hope you are on a better place"

Rin just stared at the drawing, finally understanding.


	126. You want it or not

Inspired in **37 An Innocent Smile**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Underworld

 **Theme:** You want it or not

* * *

The bad thing about being related with people of the underworld was that nobody asked you what you wanted to do with your life.

They put a gun in your head and told you:

"You are going to be a criminal you want it or not"

And you should feel grateful that they let you live.


	127. Finding

Not that happy with this one :(

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Soulmate

 **Theme:** Finding

* * *

Miku was sure that she had found her soul mate.

Unfortunately, she wasn't his soul mate.


	128. Hope

The reason why I'm uploading drabbles so short is because I get to home too late. I'm sorry.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Camera

 **Theme:** Hope

* * *

Ann didn't start her hobby of taking photos of her beloved ones until she was an adult.

And contrary to popular belief, the first photo she took wasn't of her husband.

It was of her son.

Until that moment Ann hadn't thought of photographing anything but crime scenes. Mutilation, rape, homicide… she could make a gallery with those themes.

Until she met Leon.

In that time, she was a photographer of a small newspaper in New York and he was a reporter. They were assigned to make a report of a homicide in one of the poor neighborhood in New York. A typical case of femicide.

After presenting himself, he showed her a photo of his two childreen, holding hands. The boy was pouting and the girl (Was that a ribbon on her head?) was grinning to the camera.

"This year they are turning three" he was saying "What should I get them? I was thinking about toys, but my daughter wants colored pencils…"

As he was talking, she looked the photo of the twins

"You _really_ love them" She was rather surprised that her co-worker had taken so many photos of his children. She would never think of taken a photo of her own child.

"But, of course! They are my greatest treasure!" He had said "I don't want my camera just to tell about the horrors of the world! I want people to know that there's still some good on this world!"

That made her blinked. Leon kept talking not noticing how that has affected her. Ann had looked at him, but decided not to tell him anything.

She tried not to think too much about Leon's words, deciding to concentrate in her job for now.

Until a few months later, her boss called her in the middle of the night to tell her that her co-worker Leon had been killed.

"What…?" she had said.

Her boss on the other end sighed.

"Leon was killed" he said "Dead. Gone. Forever. Somebody broke in his house and tried to steal some stuff. It seems like Leon noticed it and tried to stop them, but ended up being killed in the process. It's a luck that they hadn't gone for the children"

Ann shuddered.

"Are they alright…?"

"As alright as they can be in a situation like this" he answered "The police has tried to contact some relatives but it appears that Leon hadn't a family in New York"

Ann nodded, understanding.

"I see…" she said.

The two of them fell silent for a few moments.

"Listen, Ann" she heard her boss speaking "I called you because I need you to come here, immediately"

Ann blinked and turned around to look at her husband who was sleeping at her side.

"I'm going" she spoke, taking her camera "Give me an hour"

"Ok"

And with that her boss hung up.

She looked around for a moment, before starting to walk to the door. Someone stopped her though.

"Mama?" the voice of her five-year-old-son spoke from the corridor "Where are you going?"

She was in the front door, wearing a nightgown and a jacket. She turned to look at her son. Yohio was rubbing his eyes, standing in the corridor.

"Mama has some business to take care of" she said, smiling "I will be back before you realized"

Yohio blinked.

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise"

Standing in the corridor, with the moonlit bathing his little body and one of his hands rubbing his left eye, in his pajama of superman, Yohio looked perfect for a photo.

And she took a decision, then.

She didn't want her camera to become an instrument to spread fear…

But to hold a message of hope.

So she took out her camera and snapped a photo of Yohio.

Her only regret was not taking a photo of Leon while he was still alive.

* * *

 **I need to stop killing people…**


	129. One phrase V

And this is probably the last part of "One phrase"

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Breakfast

 **Theme:** One phrase V

* * *

"I heard you screaming in the morning, what happened?" asked Lola.

They were in the dinner room, eating breakfast. Lola was drinking coffee and Leon was smoking, almost falling sleep again.

"Clara and her friends called me" he answered without feeling like remembering it.

"Oh, I see…" Lola said, nodding "Why did she call you?"

Leon rubbed his eyes, sighing.

"Well, you see…" he started, looking to other side.

Lola waited for a moment before Leon talked again

"She told me to _wake up, today is a very important day._ It was like _six_ in the _morning_! That damn brat!"

Lola laughed at him the rest of the day.


	130. Artist Block

I have no imagination just like you Rin

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Doujinshi

 **Theme:** Artist Block

* * *

Rin realized that kicking and complaining weren't going to help but she couldn't stop herself.

Len could just roll his eyes from the sofa with his nose stuck in a book.

"I don't know what draw, Len! Do something!" she said, covering her eyes with her hands.

Len stood up and started dancing just to annoy her.

"Not that, you dumbass!" she screamed after staring at her brother.

Len sat down again, trying to look serious.

"…you told me to do something" he muttered, his face cracking into a smile.

Rin clenched her teeth and tossed a pillow at him.

"Jerk"

"Idiot"

Len snickered.

"Draw yaoi"

"Out of the question"

"Oh~? I thought that you like it~?"

"Y-you shut up, i-it was an o-one-time thing"

"Yeah, sure~ you weren't designing characters for a BL doujinshi the other day, not at all~"

"Y-you saw that?"

"Oh, sure I did~ About it, why the main character looks a lot like me?"

"…"

"Rin, I'm just teasing you, I'm not mad"

"…r-really?"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"…but really, why he looks so shota?"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay; I know that I'm pretty short…"

"If it makes you feel better I'm actually shorter than you"

"...yeah, thanks for trying"

"…"

"…Oh, I know what you can draw…"

"What?"

"Here, let me tell you"


	131. Don't you ever forget that

I'm going to my corner, excuse me for a while…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Gremlin

 **Theme:** Don't you ever forget that

* * *

Gumi looked down at the cradle. Murasaki, just a baby, looked up at her and smiled at her. A toothless smile.

"Hello there, little gremlin" she said "I'm your aunt, Gumi"

Her nephew giggled.

Gumi decided to cradle him in her arms, humming a song that Len composed a few months ago.

She smiled at him.

"Hey, Mura-kun" suddenly she spoke "I want you to remember something, ok?"

The boy looked at her. He didn't understand a thing yet, but she wanted to make sure to repeat what she was about to say enough time for him to get it.

She took a deep breath, before opening her mouth.

"…you matter, don't you ever forget that, ok?"


	132. Peter Pan

**EDIT: 16 - 09 - 2016**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Pixie

 **Theme:** Peter Pan

In Len's head, being a child forever had to be maddening. After a while, it has to be frustrating, seeing how everybody is leaving you behind and how everything you do starts to become boring.

That's why he closed the window in that pixie's face. He wasn't interested in being a child forever. There had to be something interesting about adult life, he was sure of it.


	133. It's called furniture for a reason

In one phrase: I didn't sleep today.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Dog

 **Theme:** It's called furniture for a reason

* * *

He was late, too late. School was supposed to start an hour ago. The only thing he hated about this is that he couldn't blame Yohio about sleeping in. Why? It was his own fault. He forgot to set up his alarm clock and he ended up in that situation.

As he passed through the corridor, he heard his brother's voice talking to him from the living room.

"You overslept, didn't you?"

"You, shut up, Stupidio!" Oliver said, turning, red as a beetroot, frowning but then stopped in his tracks looking at couch where Yohio was sitting, his eyes wide-opened. "What's this…?"

Yohio laughed.

"It's our new dog!" was his answer, making the dog bark "I found him when I go jogging this morning"

Oliver blinked, looking at him, incredulous.

"What is he doing in the couch?"

"It's called _fur_ niture for a reason, little brother~!"

Oliver decided to ignore his brother and kneeled to watch the dog more closely. It was a nice dog, a golden retriever of green eyes. It was already wagging its tail at him.

Oliver just nodded.

"You look like a good dog, don't you?" he muttered "You are going to behave yourself, aren't you?"

The dog just kept wagging his tail, happy that someone was talking to him.

"His name is Weenie" was everything Oliver say, walking to the door.

"Weenie?!" Yohio exclaimed "After a Tim Burton's movie?"

"Yes" Oliver replied, with that tone of 'You got a problem?'

Yohio sighed, shaking his head.

"Alright, alright…" he said "C'mere Weenie, let me show the rest of the house"

* * *

 **To my guests: Thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate them.**

 **Guest 1: (Marisda) It was really that surprising? xD**

 **Guest 2: I'm glad you like that crossover. I didn't know what character using for that one xD**

 **Guest 3: Indeed. The most unbearable feeling in the world.**

 **A random person: Thank you very much for your correcting. What I'm after is correcting my mistakes in written English, so I really appreciate it. For some reason the site doesn't allow me to see your full review, I read the beginning in my email. Thank you very much! PD: I will correct the mistakes, thank you! :D**


	134. Tuesdays

Almost my description of Tuesdays…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Crush

 **Theme:** Tuesdays

* * *

Tuesdays weren't good days for him.

Actually they were the worst.

The classes started too early in the morning and he get home too late in the night.

It was even worse because the next day the classes started at first hour in the morning again, which meant that he wouldn't get to sleep well.

The only good thing about Tuesdays was that his crush was the assistant of Namine-sensei.

Now all he had to worry about was not to show too much emotion when his crush called his name in the class.

"Yuma-kun?" His significant other was handing the essays they did a week ago.

Yuma stood up off his seat, which gained a weird look from Fukase.

He walked to the front, managing to say a weak: "Y-yes?"

His crush smiled at him.

"It was a good essay. Very interesting to read! Keep it up!" and with that, his crush gave him his essay.

Yuma nodded, blushing like a schoolgirl. He turned around, feeling happy and then he _realized_.

He gulped, before looking at his best friend…

And as he guessed, Fukase was right there, looking at him, his eyes wide-opened, his lips curled up into a smile…

And, well, shit…

* * *

 **And Fukase finally realized.**


	135. Beginnig

Inspired in **18 End of the World**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Funny

 **Theme:** Beginning

Len finds a bit funny when IA talks about the end of the world. So funny, that sometimes, he finds difficult not to laugh in front of her.

She looks too naive every time she talks about it.

For example, what does she mean with "would start"?

The end of the world has already started…

…and the worst part is that no one had realized it yet.

* * *

 **a random person:** Finally, the site allow me to read you whole comment. Thanks for you correcting and as you guessed, yes, it was inspired in Hitoshizuku x Yama's song. I'm trying to improve my abilities in written English so I try to update every day, I thought that this was a good way of doing it. I will correct my mistakes, probably tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, thank you very much for correcting me. If you see more mistakes, please let me know. Thanks! :D


	136. Partner

Damn, I'm sleepy…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Pun

 **Theme:** Partner

* * *

There was one thing that Yukari hated about being a super hero (apart from, of course, being interrupted at any hour and well, every other thing that comes with the package) And it was her partner. Actually, it wasn't even her partner. He was a pretty decent superhero, not as popular as her but he still appeared every time she needed him. But like every other person, he had his defects and his was the worst.

Like, seriously

"Chat"

"Yes, Moony?"

"Please stop that"

"What that?"

"That!"

"What?"

"You making puns!"

And Chat Noir smiled at her.

"Moony?" he said "I'm _pun_ -stoppable"

"Argh…!"

"Aw, c'mon, Moony, don't _pun_ ish me this way"

"I'm leaving… why did I even bother?"

"That's because you _carrot_ about me"

"I swear to God…!"

"I _hop_ you get home safe, Moony"

It was, what you would call, _pun-_ bearable.


	137. Wedding's photos

Short ones, short ones everywhere…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Edit

 **Theme:** Wedding's photos

* * *

Gakupo and Luka let Len edit their wedding's photos.

And now, there was a koala hanging from one of the trees in one of the photos they put in the living room.

Neither Luka nor Gakupo can explain why Gumi laughed every time she looked at that photo.


	138. Photos

Except short one from me for the next few days… My imagination took a vacation and it hadn't come back yet…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Identity

 **Theme:** Photos

* * *

He knew it would be like that. That was the reason why he didn't want Fukase to know the identity of his crush.

"Please, stop"

Fukase just laughed. He had been showing Yuma photos he had taken of his crush with his cellphone.

"Wait a second, I have a better photo" he said, looking for another one.

"Just how many have you taken?"

Fukase smirked.

"Oh, Yuma, I'd rather not say" he replied "Here, see this one"

Yuma covered his eyes with his hands.

"Exactly how you convinced him to let you take photos of him?"

"It wasn't that difficult" Fukase said, shrugging "I had been tutoring him for a while"

"What?! And you hadn't told me?!"

Fukase scratched his nose.

"You didn't ask"

Yuma screamed in frustration.


	139. Why not? V

Should I put a warning about the suicide or not?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Smile

 **Theme:** Why not? V

* * *

Sometimes Teto stared at the desk beside the window in which Haku used to sit. She would stare for a few seconds –not too long, but not too short- before looking back to the board.

Nobody knew that she was trying to remember how Haku used to smile, because every time that she tried to remember her, the only image that came to her mind was the last time she had seen her alive. Exactly three hours before her suicide.

And she didn't want to remember her in that way. She didn't want to think of Haku as a sad girl sitting in her desk, looking down, without bright in her eyes.

She wanted to remember the good times. The first time she had talked to Haku, the first time she draw her, every time she had looked Neru and Haku bickering like an old couple.

She wanted to remember Haku smiling, because she already forgot how she used to smile.

And maybe that was the reason she had been drawing her so much.


	140. Observations

Here I am, writing about people having crush on other people,… again.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Clueless

 **Theme:** Observations

* * *

The first time IA talked to Fukase, she realized that he was the stupidest intelligent person she had ever known.

He was clueless like no one else, he wasn't able to take a hint and he knew nothing about love.

That was the reason why she had been laughing her ass off since he fell head over heels for Yuzuki Yukari.

"How I'm supposed to help Yuma with his crush if I don't how to manage to spoke with mine?" he said

"You last nearly five seconds trying to talk to her before coming back to me to sulk"

"Shaddap, I counted them!" he said "She looked at me and I just went blank, dammit!"

IA laughed.

"Excuse me" a third voice joined them. When they turned around, they found Yukari standing right there, looking at them. The two of them fell silent.

 _Damn, even I'm starting to feel nervous_ IA thought looking at Fukase who was blushing. She then remembered that he was just fifteen.

She smiled at Yukari.

"Yes, Yuzuki-san?"

The girl looked at her for a moment and then she looked back at Fukase.

"You dropped this" she said.

Just then the two of them noticed that she was holding a notebook in one of her hands. She extended her hand to Fukase.

Fukase gulped.

"O-oh, t-thanks!" he said taking it.

Yukari nodded, before walking away.

"Well, there you go" IA spoke "Your first time talking to your crush and you just stuttered two times"

 _Yeah, let's forget that you only spoke one phrase of two words and you stuttered the two of them, please. Oh, right, I didn't know that one could stutter interjections; that was new for me._

But Fukase wasn't even listening anymore.

"She spoke to me" he whispered "She spoke to me…!"

IA just looked at him and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah" she said, patting his head "Congratulations, Romeo"


	141. Time

The genre should be Angst…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Need

 **Theme:** Time

* * *

"What are my keys doing in the fridge?"

Gakupo looked up from the text book he was reading, to look at his best friend Kaito, who was in the doorway with a perplexed look in his face. The purple-haired guy just sighed.

"You said 'This is going to confused me so much in the morning'" he replied "Apparently, drunk you plays pranks in hangover you"

Kaito nodded, still confused.

"That explains a lot of things" he said.

Gakupo just stared at his best friend, with the book still in his hands.

"You want to talk about it now?" he asked, but Kaito shook his head.

"I'll be okay" the blue-haired guy "I… I just need time"

Gakupo nodded.

"Everybody needs time" Gakupo said, closing the book "You… you know that she loved you, right?"

Kaito nodded.

"Yeah, I know…" he said. A sad look in his face "I have to go now, sorry for imposing"

"You weren't imposing, idiot" Gakupo smiled "Are you sure that you don't need help? I could go and cook something, y'know?"

"Nah, I'll be fine" Kaito replied "I'll come up with something"

"Are you sure?"

Kaito turned to him with a smile in his face. A fake smile but a smile after all.

"Yeah, I… I'll be fine"


	142. Fairytale

*gasp* Someone commented! (Answers below!)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Fairy

 **Theme:** Fairytale

* * *

 **College AU**

* * *

Murasaki looked at his purple hair in the mirror, frowning.

"Why my hair is purple?" he asked turning to his aunt, who was tidying up his bedroom.

Gumi put one of her fingers in her chin, thinking.

"Maybe that's because our great great-great-great-great-grandmother was a fairy" she said, obviously lying.

Murasaki didn't realize that and took two big steps to close the distance between him and his aunt. When he got to his aunt's side, he tugged her blouse.

"What!?" he exclaimed, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. He could be a boy, but there wasn't a way to deny that he really liked fairies. Gakupo blamed Gumi for reading him so many fantasy books "What?" he repeated.

Gumi laughed.

The rest of the afternoon went on tales about a (nonexistent) great-great-great-great grandmother and her (fictional) life as a forest fairy.

* * *

 **Guest 1 lol**

 **Guest 2 Yep, it's a pawsome crossover :D**

 **Guest 3 I'm glad that you love it :)**

 **Lynne: Hey, there! I will be dropping hints about who is the person Yuma likes in the next drabbles, but I'm not going to say his/her name… *whispering*because I'm evil :D. Thanks very much for commenting this collection! See you soon!**

 **Guest 4: Indeed, poor Fukase *internally laughing at Fukase***


	143. Rabbit

**EDDIT: 01 - OCT - 2016**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Hatred

 **Theme:** Rabbit

* * *

Rin doesn't like rabbits.

Nobody knows why, not even Len, but she really despises them.

No one has the courage to tell Rin that, if she was an animal, she would be a rabbit.


	144. Experiment

Based on one post that I read on Tumblr

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Water

 **Theme:** Experiment

* * *

Luka had done an experiment.

An experiment that included two flowerpots in her yard and two water bottles.

To one of the bottles, she said negative things and then she proceeded to water the right pot. To the other one, she said positive things and then she watered the left pot.

In a few weeks the plants of the right pot all had died.

She remembered then that 75% of the human body was made of water.

* * *

 **Guest 1: Funny fact: Once one of my friends told me that if we were animals, I would be a rabbit. I'm still wondering from where that come. It's not that I hate rabbits, I like them, actually. It just took me by surprise.**

 **The site doesn't allow me to read you review yet, so I'll answer you more completely when the site allows me. Thanks for leaving me a review! See you soon!**


	145. With the time

'Alice, stop writing angst, please' I tell myself every day. 'Nah, let's kill people' I reply to myself

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Absence

 **Theme:** With the time

* * *

With the time, she got used to see that desk empty.

With the time, she got used to her cellphone to be silent.

With the time, she got used to not waking up in the middle of the night because someone couldn't sleep.

With the time, she got used to her absence.

(That didn't mean that it didn't hurt, though)


	146. Persecution

I'm punstopable

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Pun

 **Theme:** Persecution

* * *

 **SuperHero AU**

* * *

"Ok, maybe I do deserve this"

"Good to see that you're thinking about what you did, Chat"

"But, Moony, I just make _one_ pun"

"…"

"Don't give me that look, please, it makes me think that I'm gonna die"

"…Chat, I can put up with bad puns…"

"They aren't bad! I put all my effort in making them! It's art!"

"Shut up before I really kill you"

"…"

"Good, where I was? Ah, right… I can put up with your jokes, Chat, but I can't put up with them during a PERSECUTION!"

"But, Moony–!"

"Not 'but me', Chat"

"…aw, c'mon, it wasn't that bad…"

"'It wasn't that bad, uh?'"

"Uh-oh"

"Yeah, 'uh-oh'. Let me refresh your memory, Chat. First this new villain called Programmer appear out of nowhere and start causing panic in Tokio so you and I decide to make our good action of the day and save the people of the town. Unfortunately, this Programmer-guy decides to run away when we were about to catch him and when I asked you what direction did he take, your answer was…?"

"Data way"

"And you're trying to tell me that I'm overeacting?!"

"…yes?"

"Argh!"

"Please, Moony, I'm sorry I made a pun during a persecution, I'm really sorry, but could you put me down, please? I'm starting to feel dizzy from being upside down for too long"

"…"

 _Slide._

 _Thud._

"…thanks"

"Never, ever do that again, did you hear me?"

"Yes, Moony, I promise to never make a pun again…"

"…?"

"…during a _purrsecution_ "

 _Slamm!_

"I'm sorry, I'm, sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…!"

"GO TO HELL, CHAT!"


	147. Tea Party

They're turning to be like Alfred and Arthur from Hetalia...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Freedom

 **Theme:** Tea Party

* * *

"Leon, I swear to God that if you really drop that tea in the pool I'll…!"

Leon smiled at him, from the border of the pool. In his hands, a pack of tea.

"You'll do what, Oliver?" he said, grinning.

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Leon, you have like three seconds to COME. BACK. HERE"

Leon's smile widened.

"Nope" he said, dropping the pack of tea in the pool.

"Noooooooooooo…!"

"FREEDOM!"

Oliver frowned at him and got in the house.

 _Close!_

"Oliver, wait!" Leon exclaimed but it was too late.

 _Click!_

"Uh-oh…"

 _Lock!_

"Aaaaand he leave me outside…"


	148. Hello, world

Rin would be a rabbit and Len would be a rooster.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Rooster

 **Theme:** Hello, world

* * *

Once Len told Rin that she really looked like a rabbit, during one of their stupid sibling quarrels.

Everybody tensed waiting for the incoming rage outbreak.

Rin frowned at him and without breaking the visual contact, she said:

"Your tuft makes you look like a rooster"

Len gasped and proceeded to cover his hair with his arms.

"Leave my tuft out of this, you evil bunny!" he replied

Rin stuck out her tongue, deciding to ignore her twin for once.

Nobody expected being woken up the next morning for Len singing "Hello, world" from BUMP OF CHICKEN at the top of his lungs.


	149. Unrequited

First of all: I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I'm really sorry. Yesterday's chapter was already written when I get home, but unfortunately I was too tired yesterday to do something.

Again, I'm really sorry.

I will answer your review in the next chapter that I will update in a few hours more.

Thank you for understanding.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Silent

 **Theme:** Unrequited

* * *

 **Collegue AU**

* * *

Yukari wasn't stupid.

She was just silent.

And that was different.

She did notice things, like that ginger guy that keep stealing glances toward her. Or that Professor Namine's assistant was gay (One had to be blind to not realize it). She just pretended not to do it. She didn't want to importune someone.

So, when Kokone developed a crush on said assistant, she just had to tell her.

"Kokone-chan" she called.

Kokone turned to her with a smile in her face.

"Yes, Yukari-chan?" she said.

 _It looked like the talk with Kamui-san went well_ , Yukari thought for a moment, considering not saying anything. Kokone looked so happy and she didn't want to ruin that. Then, again, it was better if Kokone didn't waste her time chasing a guy who wasn't going to reciprocate her feelings, after all.

So she spoke:

"Kagamine-kun is gay"

Kokone blinked one, two, three times, trying to process this new information.

"What?" she blurted out.

They were in the gardens of the campus, walking. They didn't have classes until one hour more.

"Kagamine-kun, the assistant of Professor Namine, is gay" Yukari repeated.

Kokone gasped.

"Dammit" she said, biting her thumb "Dammit"

Yukari looked how her firend kicked a pebble.

"Dammit" Kokone spoke again "Every freaking guy I like has to be gay, it's like the whole universe is conspiring against me to make me be single my whole life, dammit…!"

Yukari shook gently her head, listening carefully to Kokone's wailings, with a smile in her face.

In a few hours, Kokone would probably go back to her usual cheerful self. For now she would listen to her friend.

"…dammit! What did I do in my last life to deserve this? I must have done something"

Yukari nodded in agreement, laughing.

* * *

"What are you doing?" IA asked, looking at Fukase.

He flinched, turning around, flustered.

"I-I… I am not s-stalking her!" he shrilled.

IA rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure…" she said "You aren't hiding behind a post, looking at Yukari like a predator its prey"

Fukase gulped.

"I wasn't stalking, I swear!" he replied, with false conviction in his voice "I-I I was… I was just protecting her, that's all!"

IA narrowed her eyes.

"That sounds suspiciously similar to something a stalker would say"

Fukase yelped.

"W-well" he started but IA cut him off.

"Just go and talk to her" she said "I don't want you to become a stalker"

Fukase fell silent.

"But what I say to her?"

IA rolled her eyes, again.

"That one project Professor Namine assigned to us today is a good starter" she suggested, turning away to leave, but Fukase took her hand, stopping her.

"At least come with me" he begged, nervously.

IA looked at him, suddenly remembering that the boy in front of her was just a fifteen-year-old.

"Ok, lead the way, Romeo" she said making Fukase smiled like a child in Christmas.

She could only hope not regreting this after.

* * *

 **Len is not fooling anyone…**


	150. The Game

Again, I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. Thank you for your patience.

Based in World Ends With You

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Composer

 **Theme:** The Game

* * *

When Hibiki Lui woke up that morning, he knew that something bad was going to happen. He didn't know how he knew it, but he did. The bullet in his skull was just a confirmation.

He observes his body in the pavement at his side. His face wasn't recognizable and there was a blood everywhere. Someone –he didn't know who- had called the police and they were covering his body with a blanket.

A soft voice talked to him:

"You want to live, don't you?"

Lui flinched at the sound of that voice and turned around to face a little girl behind him.

He stepped away a few meter making the little girl giggled.

"Calm down" she said, laughing still of him.

Lui shuddered. It doesn't matter how welcoming that girl looked, he'd better not trust on her. He observes her from the distance.

She laughed again, before opening her mouth:

"I'm here to welcome you to the Reaper's Game" she presented herself "I'm Rana, the Composer. Nice to meet you, Hibiki Lui"

* * *

 **Dragonic Legend:** I'm actually watching the series, so I'm taking inspiration from there xD

 **a random person:** Thanks again forleaving me a review and correcting my grammar. You really like rabbits, don't you? xD Don't worry, I'm like that with my animals xD. I just think of Rin as a white rabbit because of the ribbons, there's no other reason (And I think of Len a rooster for his tuft).

Thanks again for correcting my grammar; I'll correct my mistakes probably tomorrow. Feel free to keep correcting me.

See you soon!

* * *

 **121.- Spartan – Last-minute Panic – Nonvocaloid Character**

 **122.- Brithday – Happiness – Crypton Family**

 **123.- Cellphone – One phrase IV – Leon, Clara, Bruno & MAIKA**

 **124.- Magic – Troubled Trip – Sonika & Oliver**

 **125.- Footnote – Why not? IV – Rin K. & Teto K.**

 **126.- Underworld – You want it or not - IA**

 **127.- Soulmate – Finding – Miku H.**

 **128.- Camera – Hope – Sweet Ann**

 **129.- Breakfast – One phrase V – Leon & Lola**

 **130.- Doujinshi – Artist Block – Rin K. & Len K.**

 **131.- Gremlin – Don't you ever forget that – Gumi & Nonvocaloid Character**

 **132.- Pixie – Peter Pan – Len K.**

 **133.- Dog – It's called furniture for a reason – Oliver & YOHIOloid**

 **134.- Crush – Tuesdays – VY2 Yuma & Fukase**

 **135.- Funny – Beginning – Len K. & IA**

 **136.- Pun – Partner – Yukari Y. & Len K.**

 **137.- Edit – Wedding's photos – Gakupo K., Luka M. & Gumi**

 **138.- Identity – Photos – Fukase & VY2 Yuma**

 **139.- Smile – Why not? V – Teto K.**

 **140.- Clueless – Observations – IA & Fukase**

 **141.- Need – Time – Gakupo K. & Kaito S.**

 **142.- Fairy – Fairytale – Gumi & Nonvocaloid Character**

 **143.- Hatred – Rabbit – Rin K.**

 **144.- Water – Experiment – Luka M.**

 **145.- Absence – With the time – Neru A.**

 **146.- Pun – Persection – Yukari Y. & Len K.**

 **147.- Freedom – Tea Party – Leon & Oliver**

 **148.- Rooster – Hello, world – Len K. & Rin K.**

 **149.- Silent – Unrequited – Yukari Y. & Kokone**

 **150.- Composer – The Game – Hibiki Lui & Rana**


	151. Presentation

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Lover

 **Theme:** Presentation

* * *

 **College AU**

* * *

"Who are you?" Murasaki blinked, looking at the blond man in front of him.

The man smiled at the little purple-haired boy.

"I'm Kagamine Len, a friend of Gumi" he said "And you?"

Murasaki looked at the guy, suspiciously.

"What kind of intention do you have with my aunt?" he asked, making Gumi sighed and Len snort in laugher.

"Now, Murasaki-kun that's not very polite, you know?" Gumi scolded him, softly.

"I'm her lover" Len said, with a smile in his face. He was obviously lying but Murasaki didn't notice that.

The little boy looked confused for a moment, before saying.

"Dad, Auntie Gumi has a boyfriend!" he screamed

The voice of Gakupo resounded in the entire house:

"WHAT!?" they listened him screaming "Kamui Gumi, come here in this instant! You have explaining to do, young lady!"

Gumi sighed, sending Len a death glare.

"Len's lying, brother!" she exclaimed.

Len only laughed.

* * *

 **Remember this: Len is gay. He just likes making everybody thinks that he is dating Gumi.**


	152. Sherlock

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Fandom

 **Theme:** Sherlock

* * *

 **Yuma's Blog**

* * *

"I don't think that being in the Sherlock Fandom is that bad. Get over it" said Anonymous.

Oh, I'll tell you why being in the Sherlock Fandom is bad, mate.

First of all, the series just has three seasons. And the first season ends in a cliffhanger, c'mon what kind of person ends the first season of a series in a cliffhanger? Who? Gatiss.

Then it's the fact that each season has three episodes. _Three episodes, guys_. Not twelve nor twenty five, _three._ I don't think that I have to explain this point, it explain itself. (Just three, THREE, what the hell, Gatiss?)

Aaaaaand, the time between each season. You know when the third season was aired? 2014. Y'know when the fourth season is going to be aired? 2017. I have endured two years of waiting. Two, and I still have to endure another one.

Don't you dare telling me that being in the Sherlock Fandom is not bad or else!

* * *

"Dude, you need to chill" said The-lord-of-hats.

I AM CHILL!


	153. My Evil Twin

A short one.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Poem

 **Theme:** My Evil Twin

* * *

 **College AU**

* * *

Once when Len was in Elementary School, he wrote a poem.

The poem was named "My Evil Twin"

Everybody thought how cool was that even when he was so young, he could recognize the dark parts in him.

Nobody knew that Len was just writing about his twin sister, Rin.


	154. Without Permission

Let's be honest: I used to do the same thing with my brother.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Account

 **Theme:** Without permission

* * *

 **College AU**

* * *

"Len?" Rin called.

Len just passed the page of his book, making an 'mmh' sound to make Rin know that he was listening.

She turned around from her spot on the living room.

"Were you using my tumblr account last night, right?"

There was a moment of silence, before Len quietly closed his book, stood up and walked to the door, muttering under his breath:

"…it's not my fault that that Faceless-guy writes interesting stuff."


	155. Friendship

*whispering* Teto and Fukase are cousins.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Homie

 **Theme:** Friendship

* * *

 **College AU**

* * *

The first day of school of her cousin, Teto sent him a text encouraging him. He had been homeschooled his whole life so it would be normal for him to be nervous. He was eleven just like her but unlike her, he was going to Middle School. He was a genius, after all.

He sent her back a text. An image.

A fifteen-year-old guy of pink hair was in the image. He was sitting in a desk, looking rather bored. Fukase was just beside him, smiling at the camera, making V-sign. There was a single phrase written under the image:

"I think I have found my new homie, Tecchan"

No one understand why Teto snorted in the middle of the class.


	156. Slightly to the Left

In my List of Things to Do

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistake, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Furniture

 **Theme:** Slightly to the Left

* * *

Once when Yohio's parent left for the weekend with Oliver, leaving him in the house, he moved all the furniture slightly to the left.

Neither his mother nor his father noticed something when they came back. (Oliver looked at him with "Seriously?" written all over his face, but he must find it funny enough to not say anything.)

The two siblings laughed for almost a week at their parents bumping in the corners of the furniture, until their mother noticed what Yohio had done… and then all the two of them could do was pray.

Yohio thought that it was worth it.


	157. Faller

A short one.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Seconds

 **Theme:** Faller

* * *

If one would try to count the seconds he took to fall in love.

There wouldn't be any seconds.

He was a faller from the very start.

* * *

 **Guest:** lol


	158. Way too Much

I-it's not like I have s-stuffed animals m-myself, hahaha…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Stuffed

 **Theme:** Way too much

* * *

Every time that Fukase entered in IA's room, he couldn't help but noticing it. He knew that IA liked stuffed animals, but this… this was way too much.

"IA" he said, blinking, a bit shocked. Maybe it was just him, but… had the number of stuffed animals increased?

IA turned around, after pick one of the stuffed animals with a T-Rex form up (' _I'm pretty sure that I've never seen that one before_ ' he thought)

"Yes?" she said.

For a moment, Fukase considered the idea of not saying anything, of talking about the project that they were going to do with Yuma, Yukari and Kokone, who were going to arrive anytime soon. But, the number of stuffed animals was honestly alarming.

So he spoke:

"Don't you think that they are way too much?"

IA blinked, turning to her (army of) stuffed animals and shook her head violently.

"No" she said "They aren't enough!"

Fukase narrowed his eyes.

"IA" he spoke "The last time I came here there were at least 30, now they are over 50! I think you have a problem"

IA shook her head, again.

"My only problem is not having enough space for all of them!" she exclaimed then, making Fukase's eyes twitch.

"IA" he said.

"No, no, no" she was saying, covering the stuffed animal's ear "Don't listen to him, Rexie, he is just jelous"

' _She even names them!_ ' he screamed internally.

In the end, the others arrived after that, so he couldn't keep talking to her. The next time he went to her house, he was sure that the stuffed animals were even more.


	159. The calm after the storm

Am I the only one who knows about 'Vocaloid only screaming' song? xD

Sort of the continuation of **141 Time**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Screaming

 **Theme:** The calm after the storm

* * *

Luka just wondered what was wrong with Rin. Why she had to always wake her up in that way? The last time it was she screaming in her ear 'Tette Terette' with Len accompanying her and now this…

"Oh, for god's sake, stop screaming, Rin!" she screaming, covering her head with a pillow. Len was in the living room playing piano and she could swear that someone was playing a wooden bass and drums, somewhere in the house.

Out of nowhere, Yukari screamed, terrified. Obviously, Rin should have done something to her. In that moment, Luka decided to simply get up, not being able to sleep.

"What is happening here?" she yelled, appearing in the doorway of Yukari's room. There, Yukari was in front of the TV, trying to make Rin getting out of her room to keep playing videogames. Rin was laughing her ass off, thinking that scaring Yukari was funny.

Yukari turned to look at her, flustered.

"Luka-san, help me!" she exclaimed, small tears rolling down her cheeks "I was playing Zelda and she decided to sneak behind me and screaming in my ear!"

Rin snorted in laugher.

"You should see your face, Yucchan!" she said, smiling "It was so funny!"

Luka sighed.

"Len cut it off, now!" she screamed in the living room's direction. She heard Len snickering from there, muttering something under his breath and surprisingly Iroha complaining about how she wanted to keep playing music.

"C'mon, guys" she heard Miku speaking "Listen to Luka"

There were more complains, but they finally stop playing. Then she turned to face Rin, who was still in Yukari's room.

"Rin" was everything Luka said.

The blonde girl smiled at her. She was wearing a black shirt with a shorts and her usual ribbon on her head.

"I just wanted to lighten the ambient" she said "After… after _that_ everybody had been so gloom, that I just…"

Suddenly, the room fell silent. Yukari seemed troubled, like a fish out of the water. Yukari looked from Luka to Rin, not knowing too well what to do with herself. Rin was looking to the floor, slouching. Luka nodded.

"Yes, I know…" she said. Being completely honest, she didn't know what to say in a situation like that. The expert in comforting people was… was _her,_ not Luka.

There were a few moments of silence, before Kaito called them all down. Apparently, it was dinner time.

Luka looked at the two girls in front of her. Rin was smiling, again. Yukari had her hand in Rin's shoulder.

She sighed and then she yelled back:

"Coming!"


	160. Allergic

Man, this AU is starting to be too big.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Bananas

 **Theme:** Allergic

* * *

 **College AU – Past Line**

* * *

Contrary to what everybody thinks, Len was actually allergic to bananas.

He discovered it one day, when Meiko gave one to him to try it. It didn't go well and he ended up in the hospital. He was only five and his face was full of welts. Rin was laughing at his side –his face must look funny- and he wanted nothing more than for her to stop laughing. Didn't she see that he was hurting? He almost yelled at her but in that moment Miku, his foster sister, four years older than him, took his hand, smiling at him.

"The doctor said that you're going to be ok in a few days, Len-kun" she said "So, don't worry, I'll make sure that the bananas are gone when you come back, I promise!"

In that moment, Len decided that he liked Miku more. He smiled at her, nodding.

"Thank you, oneechan" he said. Miku looked happy with her new tittle, like she was trying to be their big sister or something like that.

Rin gasped.

"You traitor…!" she exclaimed. He had never called her that way; it was unfair for her that Len called Miku 'oneechan'.

Len stuck his tongue out at her. They were twins; anyway, technically there wasn't a 'big sibling'.

Meiko who was sitting in the chair beside his bed, shook her head. Kaito standing at her side, giggled.

"Ok, guys, be quiet. We're in a hospital, you know?"

* * *

 **Answer:**

 **Guest:** Like I say before, in my list of things to do *mischievious smile*

* * *

 _Ok, guys there's something that I have forgotten to say about the whole_ **College AU.** _In the_ **College AU** _there are at least three lines:_ **the Past Line, the Present Line and the Future Line**. _I'm going to be editing the ones from the College AU to make sure you know which ones are from which line. OK, then... Thanks for reading! See you soon!_


	161. Late Study Session

I have a test in two days, I haven't study and my only defense is that I was doing a college project… *sobbing in the back*

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Fanfic

 **Theme:** Late Study Session

* * *

At 3 AM, Momo sat up straight in her bed. Shintaro looked at her from the desk. She turned in his direction, slowly.

"I forget tomorrow's test"

Shintaro blinked in confusion for a moment and then he remembered.

"Oh, right... You had a te–" he said, before cutting his own phrase "Wait, how can you possibility forget about tomorrow's test?"

Momo who was starting to stand up just answer, casually:

"Oh, I was busy reading ML fanfics"

Shintaro just dropped his head in the desk.


	162. Voice

Short one warning

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Cancelled

 **Theme:** Voice

* * *

There was a single phrase in the paper given to her. One phrase that made her stop complaining and start focusing on the bright side of the phrase written in the perfect calligraphy of Hibiki Lui, who had no voice. One phrase directed to her, Suzune Ring, cancelled vocaloid of VocaNext.

' _At least they gave you a nice voice…_ '


	163. Not a good desicion

Me today, me every day of my life.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** English

 **Theme:** Not a good decision

* * *

Clara questioned her decision of studying English the moment the professor started talking about syllabic sounds. Life was easier without that kind of knowledge in her mind.

Bruno shook his head, with a small smile in his face.

"Tod ya" he said

"I know" she replied.

And with that the two of them continued to pay attention to what the professor was saying.


	164. Babysitting

Ryuto makes an appearance! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Test

 **Theme:** Babysitting

* * *

Mayu didn't actually like children. Especially, children who didn't let her study for a really important test.

"Hey, Mayu-neesan!" Ryuto called from the doorway "Mayu-neesan!"

She turned in his direction.

"What happened, Ryuto-kun?" She said, with a fake smile in her face. Internally she was screaming.

"I peed myself" he explained.

Mayu was still smiling, kindly but in her mind she was planning Gakupo's murder for making her babysit this kid the day before a test.

* * *

In other place, Gakupo sneezed.

"Are you ok?" Luka asked him.

Gakupo nodded.

"Yeah, it's been a bit cold lately, that's all"


	165. Living in an Anime

I'm sorry for not updating yesterday ;-;

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Spell

 **Theme:** Living in an Anime

* * *

Kiyoteru suspected that he lived in an anime. The moment that SeeU-girl was transferred to his class, he was sure of it. The girl was obviously a magical girl, dammit!

"Excuse me, teacher, can I go to the bathroom?" SeeU said, raising her arm, looking at the window frantically "I really need to go, like, right now"

Kiyoteru didn't even bother looking at her direction. Like hell he was going to allow her going outside and transform.

"No, young lady" he said "This is going to be in the exam and I need you to pass it, I don't need to spell you how bad you did in the last test, do I?"

SeeU dropped her head in the desk, disappointed. He wondered if she noticed the pun.


	166. Exchange

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Number

 **Theme:** Exchange

* * *

The very first time Yuma talked to his crush, he confused him with a girl. He was lucky that he didn't make a big fuss over it. Actually, he had teased him with that a few times since then.

"You haven't confused any other person's gender again, have you?" he usually said, every time that they run into each other in the hallway, with a smile in his face. Yuma usually blushed as the guy walked away snickering.

This time, though, he approached him with other phrase.

"So, you like Sherlock BBC, too, uh?" he said. Yuma had a few seconds to get over the shock of knowing that his crush follows him in Tumblr before he smiled at him again and took out his cellphone "Is it okay if I get your number? I don't have anyone to talk about Sherlock BBC, so…"

Yuma nodded, he knew that Fukase and IA are looking at the interaction wide-opened, but he couldn't care less. They exchanged their number –he realized that maybe he is being a bit too enthusiast about this when he almost slapped his crush in the face after taking out his cellphone with a little too much strength- and the two of them parted ways, Yuma with an idiotic smile in his face and Fukase and IA still in shock.

"Did he just ask for his number?"

IA nodded.

"Yes, he did"

The two of them exchange a look and then looked at Yuma, who was still in his little happy place.

Just what was going on here?

* * *

 **Yuma has been noticed!**


	167. Similarity

Why Sonika and Gumi had to be so similar? xD

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Change

 **Theme:** Similarity

* * *

Gumi looked at Sonika and she looked back at her. Len –who was beside Gumi- and Yohio –who was talking with Sonika until the other two ran into them in the corridor- took at least two steps away.

"One of us has to go back to her room and change" Gumi said.

Sonika smirked.

"You can bet that it's not going to be me, darling"

Len and Yohio exchanged a look, gulping.

* * *

 **Answers:**

 **Guest:** *victory scream* Yuma was noticed! :D


	168. Extra! About that one scene

I regret nothing! *runs away, screaming*

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Picture Window

 **Theme:** Extra! About that one scene that keeps repeating

* * *

"Rin?" Len says, a book in his hands, he is sitting in the living room as always. The sun fills the room, making it look a bit shinier than usual. Len considers going back to his room but in the end, he is too lazy to actually move from his spot.

"Mmm?" Rin says absently. She has been watching something in her computer. Len doesn't what; he hasn't tried to look over her shoulder. He knows that that annoys her.

"Why is that every time that the author doesn't know what to write, she writes about the two of us in the exactly same scene?"

Rin doesn't get to open her mouth when a black-haired girl enters for the picture window in the living room. Was that picture window always there? Len wonders, he doesn't care actually.

"You, little shit!" she yelled, looking at him, frowning "That was supposed to be a secret!"

Len just makes the V-sign to her.


	169. Escape

Sorry for not updating yesterday ._.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Murder

 **Theme:** Escape

* * *

They hid behind the post, trying to be as silent as possible. Trying to escape from the guards of the castle was nearly impossible, but they still had to try.

"…are you ok?" he whispered, turning to her. She punched him softly to make him be quiet.

"Shhh" she murmured "They are coming!"

She popped her head out, frowning.

"We have to go. NOW" she ordered "We have to tell my brother what's happening…"

Yohio nodded.

"Yes, princess…" he murmured, a sarcastic smile in his face. Dear god, if only she knew…

"What are you doing there, peasant?" the princess exclaimed. She had already moved a few meters and was looking at him, annoyed with his slowness "Hurry up"

He sighed, following her for the hall.

If only she knew that her brother was the one who ordered her murder.


	170. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Clearly

 **Theme:** Realization

* * *

"Clearly, I'm not gay" Yuma said.

Fukase looked at him, right in the eye and spoke:

"You had a crush with a guy. Clearly, you are gay"

Yuma fell silent while realization became evident in his face.

"Fuck…"

Fukase snickered and then he turned to look at IA.

"Told ya" he said, extending his arm.

IA frowned and cursed under her breath.

* * *

 **IA and Fukase made a bet. IA thought that Yuma had realized that he was gay, Fukase didn't.**


	171. Pick-up Lines

A: Imagination, come back!

Imagination: *from the distance* NO!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Recovery

 **Theme:** Pick-up Lines

* * *

It was a competition, nothing more. Just a game the two of them play together, because they were bored. That was all. Usually, she started. This time, they were playing videogames in her room, the two of them growing bored with the time. Then she turned to him, a smirk in her lips, a mischievous bright in her eyes. And he knew what was going to happen. Oh, of course he knew.

"Did it hurt?" she said.

He rolled his eyes "When I fell from heaven? Ha ha ha, way too predictable, Una"

"No" Her smirk grew in his face as she said "When you fall for me"

And he looked at her, his mouth opened wide. What the…? How did she…? He frowned.

"…Um… Unfortunately, I scrapped my knee falling for you. Do you happen to have a band-aid?"

She laughed.

"Nice recovery" she said "But you hesitated, that quit you some points"

He stuck his tongue at her.

"At least I recovered, little lady" he said "The last time you couldn't"

"Oh, shut up…"

"Well, ready for another round, little lady?"

"I was born ready"

"Hahaha, well… My turn to start,…Umm… Maybe I'm not a photographer, but I can really picture you and I together"

She smiled, shaking her head.

"You could not be a photographer, but you are probably my camera. Every time that I look at you, I smile"

"…th-then allow me to take a picture of you to stare at it forever…"

And they went on, and went on until Mew came to stop the two of them.

* * *

 **Answers:**

 **dat guest:** That's actually a good nickname for him! I like it!


	172. Apparition

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Tired

 **Theme:** Appariton

* * *

Murasaki entered in the kitchen, dragging his feet. Gumi turned around, from the table, with a bright smile in her face then she noticed Murasaki's tired expression.

"Are you ok?" she said, worried. She approached and crouched in front of him, placing her hand in his forehead. It didn't look like he had fever.

Murasaki just yawned.

"Grandpa Gackt didn't let me sleep!" he complained "He kept tickling me in my feet!"

For a moment Gumi froze in the place.

Murasaki blinked, noticing this "Auntie?"

Gumi shook her head.

"N-nothing, Muratan" she replied "It's n-nothing, really. C-come one, let's eat our breakfast, i-it's a really important day, Muratan"

The little kid nodded, a bit confused with the attitude of his aunt.

"Yes, Aunt Gumi"

Gumi knew that the kid didn't understand her attitude, she knew it. But she couldn't help but feel a bit terrified. After all, Grandpa Gackt had been dead for years, now.


	173. In the supermarket

Too OOC, is too OOC everything.

I present to you Konoha and Hibiya from the Kagerou Project.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Aisle

 **Theme:** In the supermarket

* * *

He blinked, feeling incredibly confused.

"What…?" he murmured at his side Hibiya was just frowning.

The kid turned to the older male "They do this every year, Konoha, don't worry"

Konoha blinked again and then he pointed to what was in front of him.

"B-but, Hibiya-kun…!"

Hibiya nodded "Yes, I also feel like I just passed from Halloween Town to Christmas Town…"

Konoha looked at him horrified. They were in the supermarket and in front of the two of them there were two aisles. One of them had Halloween decorations and costumes and the other one had Christmas stuff.

Hibiya looked at Konoha, a smile in his face "It's even worse when they start putting the uniforms right after New Year"


	174. Proud

*gasping* I read fanfiction for my Literature Classes?!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Fanficiton

 **Theme:** Proud

* * *

Rin didn't want to admit that she wrote fanfics. Anytime somebody asked her, she denied it. Until one day, Len looked at her shaking her head.

"Paradise Lost is nothing but a fanfic of the Book of Genesis and The Divine Comedian is a self-insert fic of the Catholic doctrine" he mumbled and then he added "And I don't have to tell you that every single professor of literature have read those _fucking_ books"

Since that day, Rin started to be a little proud of her fics.


	175. Snake of ill omen

Based in Harry Potter and Magisterium

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Nook

 **Theme:** Snake of ill omen

* * *

Oliver coudn't believe his eyes when the snake in front of him opened its mouth and talked. He didn't like snakes from the very start, but what the snake said made him truly hate them.

"Trussst me, boy" it spoke "The end issss more closssse than what you think"

Then it stuck out its tongue at him and turned around and hid in a nook. Oliver gritted his teeth. He had enough with being the Hero of the Prophecy. He didn't need a snake whispering that kind of thing to him.

"Oliver?"

He turned, finding Allen standing in the hall.

"What are you doing here?" The boy said. Allen was older than him but he looked younger for his stature. Oliver shook his head.

"Nothing" he answered looking at the place where the snake had gone "Nothing..."

* * *

 **Answers:**

 **Marisda:** In the end everything is a fanfiction. Everything


	176. Requiem

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Keychain

 **Theme:** Requiem

* * *

Hibiya hadn't bought the keychain for Momo. He had bought it for Hiyori. Ubfortunately, she couldn't receive it, for obvious reason.

Momo looked at the keychain, with a smile in her face.

"I think that she would've loved it, Hibiya"

He shrugged.

"Whatever" he replied "It doesn't matter anymore..."

Momo was smiling as she kneeled in front of the grave, leaving the keychain in front it.

"Happy Birthday, Hiyori-chan" she said, a single tear rolling down for her cheek.

Hiyori Asahina

3rd March 20XX - 15 August 20XX

Hibiya refused to look at the grave. He didn't want to cry. Not again.

Momo patted his shoulder.

"Y'know that it's okay to cry, right?"

Hibiya nodded.

"Yes, I know..."


	177. Allen was born a prince

I shouldn't be doing this, but here I am…

Based in Cloture of Yellow and Daughter of Evil and Servant of Evil

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Prince

 **Theme:** Allen was born a prince

* * *

Allen was born a prince

But nobody knows that

Not even the princess sitting in the throne

Surrounded by her richness, ignoring the poor

.

Allen was born a prince

But now he is only a servant

Nothing but a pawn for the princess to play

Nothing but a puppet for the princess to use

.

Allen was born a prince

But now he is just a murderer

Captain Leonhart lying on the floor, going numb

It's his father, dying on the cold, betrayed by his own son

.

Allen was born a prince

But in a revolution nobody cares

Not the princess crying alone in her room

Not the mercenary defending the crown

.

Allen was born a prince

But behind the bars, nobody can tell

That those are not his clothes

That that is not the princess

.

Allen was born a prince

But now he dies a tyrant

It's all a play in the end

And he must fulfill his role

.

Allen was born a prince

But after the curtain fall

It doesn't matter anymore

It doesn't matter anymore


	178. Night Owl

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Night

 **Theme:** Night Owl

* * *

It's not like he doesn't try.

He does.

Not hard enough, but he does.

Every night he tries to go to sleep early and he fails miserable every time.

He wonders what happened to his night every time that he looks at the watch and he realizes that it's four in the morning.


	179. Knowing

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Color

 **Theme:** Knowing

* * *

Yuma knew a few things about his crush. Just a few. For example, that he liked Sherlock BBC but also fantasy books. That his favorite food was Mochi and his second favorite was dumpling... And... And... Well, he knew a few more things but in that moment he couldn't remember mor-

"You don't actually know more, right, Yumeo-kun?" Said the voice of his best friend in his ear.

He flinched, frowning.

"As if you know more about Yukari-san, Fukase!" He replied "All you know is that her favorite color is purple and that's because she is always wearing it!"

Fukase shoot him an angry look.

"Oh, shadap..." he said. He wasn't really angry, fortunately.

IA cleared her throat making them turn.

"Actually" she said "She doesn't like purple"

Fukase and Yuma exchanged a look.

"Then why does she wear it?" Yuma asked.

IA looked at them with the 'I-can't-believe-how-stupid-you-are' and smirked at them.

"Because it suits her, idiots" she spoke "Her favorite color is, actually, red"

The two of them blinked. Fukase's face was turning red.

"Red?"

"Yes, red"

Red. Like Fukase.


	180. Presidential Candidates

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** President

 **Theme:** Presidential Candidates

* * *

Leon gulped.

"This isn't funny anymore" he said "Where are the real presidential candidates?"

Lola tapping furiously in her cellphone, looked at him for a second.

In the TV a image of a fat man, Donal Trump, was talking to the interviewer. Lola wouldn't call that talking, actually.

It was more like screaming.

Hillary Clinton was on the other podium, looking at the man, frowning.

"Those would be the presidential candidates" she said. There were others, but unfortunately, neither of them were popular enough to be in TV.

Leon covered his face.

"Man, we're so screwed..."

Lola shrugged.

"In a few years more, we're going to start playing the Hunger Games" she joked and then she turned to Leon "Don't worry, I won't let you die"

Leon glared at her.

* * *

 **Anwers:**

 **Wavey:** Now, Fukase can use his advantage of being red to maybe get to Yukari's heart!

* * *

 **151.- Lover – Presentation – Gumi, Len K., Gakupo K. & Nonvocaloid Character **

**152.- Fandom – Sherlock – VY2 Yuma**

 **153.- Poem – My Evil Twin – Len K.**

 **154.- Account – Without Permission – Rin K. & Len K.**

 **155.- Homie – Friendship – Teto K. & Fukase**

 **156.- Furniture – Slightly to the left – PowerFX Family**

 **157.- Seconds – Faller – Fukase**

 **158.- Stuffed – Way too much – Fukase & IA**

 **159.- Screaming – The calm after the storm – Luka M. & Rin K.**

 **160.- Banana – Allergic – Crypton Family**

 **161.- Fanfic – Late Study Session – Nonvocaloid Character**

 **162.- Cancelled – Voice – Ring S.**

 **163.- English – Not a good decision – Clara & Bruno**

 **164.- Test – Babysitting – Ryuto & Mayu **

**165.- Spell – Living in an Anime – SeeU & Kiyoteru H.**

 **166.- Number – Exchange – VY2 Yuma & ?**

 **167.- Change – Similarity – Sonika & Gumi**

 **168.- Picture Window – Extra! About that one scene that keeps repeating – Rin K., Len K & The Author**

 **169.- Murder – Escape – YOHIOloid & Iroha N.**

 **170.- Clearly – Realization – VY2 Yuma, Fukase & IA**

 **171.- Recovery – Pick-up Lines – Uta O. & ?**

 **172.- Tired – Apparition – Gumi & Nonvocaloid Character**

 **173.- Aisle – In the supermarket – Nonvocaloid Character**

 **174.- Fanfiction – Proud – Rin K. Len K.**

 **175.- Nook – Snake of ill omen – Oliver & Len K.**

 **176.- Keychain – Requiem – Nonvocaloid Character**

 **177.- Prince – Allen was born a prince – Nonvocaloid Character**

 **178.- Night – Night Owl – VY2 Yuma**

 **179.- Color – Knowing – VY2 Yuma, Fukase & IA**

 **180.- President – Presidential Candidates – Leon & Lola**


	181. Until that day

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Laughter

 **Theme:** Until that day

* * *

Konoha liked a lot of things.

For example, he really liked the food Hibiya cook for him.

He liked talking with Shintaro and learn new things of him.

He didn't like spending that much time with Ene, though.

She was always telling him "Impostor" with a bit of disapointed in her voice.

And he didn't like that.

He didn't like hearing that on her voice.

He really liked -he is not sure that that is the correct word, but he doesn't know another one- the sound of Ene's laughter.

He thinks that she always should sound like that.

And he wants to make her laugh.

To put a smile on her face.

Over and over again.

It doesn't look like it's posible for now, but he is going to keep trying.

Until she finally smile sincerily to him.

Until that day.


	182. Courage Trial

A Second Part of **110 Rumor** with the character of Shuuen No Shiori Project.

(Sorry for not updating yesterday)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Rumor

 **Theme:** Courage Trial

* * *

B-ko didn't know who had the idea in the first place, but she knew who to blame. Oh, she knew. She knew it too well.

D-ne at her side giggled, listening her cursing A-ya under her breath.

"C'mon, B-ko-chan" the girl said "If it is true that A-ya-kun come up with that rumor then there's nothing to worry"

"We're still in the fucking school in the middle of the night for his fault!" B-ko replied "If he hadn't came up with that rumor then nobody would've suggested a courage trial for Halloween!"

D-ne giggled again. B-ko frowned but decided to not say anything more.

'Dammit, A-ya' she thought as she walked through the aisle 'Look for another hobbie, you psycopath'

There was a rumor in the school. Somebody said that, a few months ago, a person saw a white figure in the second floor of their school. It was sitting on a empty desk near the window, looking to the window. Then someone added that years before somebody had committed suicide in their school and that that desk had belonged to that person. B-ko didn't believe any of it, she was sure that A-ya had invented that rumor just for fun. It was his hobbie, after all.

But, someone in her class thought that it would be great idea to sneak in the school at night just to confirm the rumor. So, now they were there going to the second floor of their school to find a ghost that didn't even exist in the first place.

"Here it is" spoke D-ne, aiming the lantern to the sign. '2-B' it read.

D-ne turned around, flashing a smile at B-ko "C'mon, B-ko-chan, let's get in"

B-ko sighed, nodding.

"Ok, ok" and with that B-ko extended her arm and opened the door with one movement.

Three things happened then.

First, the light in D-ne's lantern went off.

Second, B-ko's eyes widened in horror.

And third, someone... no, something white sitting in a desk close to the window, turned around to look at them.

The last thing B-ko remembered before passing out was two big and red eyes looking at her.

...it didn't seem like this was some kind of rumor invented by A-ya, did it?

* * *

 **This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**


	183. Gratitude

Here is the chapter of today! Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Cat

 **Theme:** Gratitude

* * *

His aunt had six cats. Six. He didn't know how she managed to live between six cats and three dogs, but somehow she did.

He wouldn't have a problem, normally.

Normally.

But there was a _small_ problem now.

"Aunt?" He called.

His aunt appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, Akira-kun?" She said.

He didn't say anything for a moment, then he spoke:

"There's a rat in my bed"

His aunt yawned.

"Must be a present from the cats" was her answer as she walked away, covering her mouth with her hand.

His eyes twitched.

Yes, a _present_.

Oh, he was going to show the cats how _grateful_ for the present he _was_.

Of course, he will.


	184. Spicy

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Wasabi

 **Theme:** Spicy

* * *

This may sound a bit funny.

Everybody just assume that Sweet Ann likes sweet food.

In reality, she doesn't.

She would kill for a bit of wasabi.

And her family still wonders why.


	185. Impossible

Sorry for not updating yesterday!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Past

 **Theme:** Impossible

* * *

She then realized why she hated him so much. And she couldn't believe how much of a coward she was. It hit her like brick.

"Are you ok?" Her best friend asked her. She turned to her and nodded. A curt nod, then she turned to her notebooks trying to focus on her math homework.

Her phone vibrated again, marking another text from him. She sighed. Her best friend looked at her with her eyebrow raised. She smiled at her, before taking the cellphone.

She sent him a smiley, even when she wasn't actually happy and continued with her homework like nothing happened.

She didn't hate him because of him; she hated him because of herself.

Because she was a coward, a coward who was running away from her past. And he, he was nothing but the representation of the past she was trying to deny, a past she hated.

It turned out that one couldn't run away from the past, unfortunately.

* * *

 **Wavey:** Woah! I didn't remember the background of her original boxart. Now, the previous drabble make sense! Thanks! :)


	186. Exception

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Seismic

 **Theme:** Exception

Maika looked at her as the earthquake slowly stopped.

"Why are you not even scared?" she said.

Clara shrugged, from the sofa, still watching TV.

"I'm Chilean, Maika" she explaining "Chile is one of the most seismic countries in the world, for your information"

After spending her whole life in Chile where earthquakes were a normal thing she wouldn't get scared for any earthquake. If the house wasn't falling, she wouldn't move.

Maika looked at with admiration and then she frowned.

"But, Bruno…"

Clara nodded.

"He is the exception that proves the rule" she replied.

Bruno was afraid of earthquakes. She could still hear his screams when the earthquake started a few moments ago. Now he was under his bed, sobbing.

"Just ignore him" she said, looking at his door "He is going to come out later"

Maika nodded as Bruno kept sobbing under his bed.


	187. STOP!

IA has also a blog!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Dork

 **Theme:** STOP!

* * *

 **College AU – IA's blog**

* * *

There is one thing that I hate about being friends with two dorks – specifically two hopeless romantic dorks: all the romantic crap they can say in one sentence. I am starting to think in putting myself into a comma so I don't have to listen to the two of them.

Like, really, The-lord-of-hats, I got that Y is the most beautiful girl in college and that you would go to hell and back for her, you don't have to tell that to me. Go and tell that to Y. Please.

And I'd better not start on Faceless. That guy writes poetry for his crush! Poetry! Sappy and cheesy poetry! For god's sake! He doesn't even have the courage to deliver it to him! Just give it to him, please! I'm pretty sure that he'd love it! Don't give me that crap of how a guy wouldn't appreciate another guy crushing on him or else!

Like, I love them. I would die for them! But please, just end with this and ask your crushes out…

Please

Just end my suffering, you pair of dork…!

* * *

"OMG! IA-chan, I didn't know how much you love me!" said The-lord-of-hats

JUST ASK HER OUT, YOU DAMN FOOL!

* * *

IA is calling his friends for their nicknames, not for their real names. Yukari has a blog but IA doesn't know that, so she is calling her for her initial.


	188. Procastination II

My life in this moment

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Organization

 **Theme:** Pocrastination

* * *

He knew that being in college meant that he had to organize himself.

He knew.

He really knew.

But it didn't matter how much he said to himself that he would study earlier, he still study the night before to the exam.

And in that moment he was sobbing in the dark corner of his room, because he just procrastinated the whole day.

He really hated himself in that moment

* * *

 **Wavey:** IA really loves those two :)


	189. Bathing the Cat

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Hiss

 **Theme:** Bathing the Cat

* * *

It looked like a good idea, two hours ago, bathing the cat. But now with his two arms covered in scratches, he wondered what he was thinking back then.

The cat, still in the bathtub with her fur all wet, hissed at him.

And then, unfortunately, he hissed back.

There was a moment of silence, before Yuki snorted in laugher.

Sometimes he really wondered why he accepted the cat in the house.

* * *

 **Wavey:** Me everytime that I have to do homework: 'Oh, procrastination, my old enemy'


	190. Late

My situation in this moment… Just tell me if I have classes or not!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Later

 **Theme:** Late

* * *

Clara blinked.

Maika sighed.

And Bruno shook his head slowly.

"I don't understand" he said "There are or there are not classes tomorrow?"

Ona shrugged.

"I dunno" she replied "They are going to say later"

Bruno looked at her, incredulous.

"Ona…"

"Yes…?"

"It's 00:30 AM, what do you mean with later?"

"Just 'later'"

"Ona"

"Yes…?"

"How much is later for you?!"

"I dunno! Stop screaming!"

"Ona!"

"Bruno!"

Maika rolled her eyes as those two continued bickering, preparing herself for a very long night.

* * *

 **Wavey:** Or how I call them: Demons with fur xD

Also **Wavey:** My headcanon is that Kaito didn't like the idea of Miku dating anyone xD


	191. Results

I just realized that yesterday I didn't update the chapter, I'm sorry! It's already edited, though

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** President

 **Theme:** Results

* * *

"So, he won?"

Lola sighed. She had already dealt with Leon all the day before and she couldn't stop him from joining the march and screaming 'Not my president!' at the top of his lungs. Leon didn't like the man at all. He kept saying how he preferred Jill Stein of the Green Party.

"She looks a bit more human" had been all his argument.

She had rolled her eyes and had told him how looks were deceiving.

"Lola?" Ann's voice brought her back to the present time in a blink of an eye "Are you still there?"

Lola nodded.

"Yes, Ann" she said. It had been a long night, watching the elections on TV "I'm still here"

"Do you want me to go there to fetch you? Oliver kept saying how he doesn't want his favorite aunt in the same country as that _ugly, fat man_ "

"Ann!"

"Those were his words, not mine" was her reply "So, are you ok?"

Lola nodded, sighing. She looked to where Leon was -sleeping in the couch, after being out the whole night.

"Yes, Ann... I'm ok"

There were a few moments of silence, in which neither of them dare say a word. Suddenly, there was a loud thud on the other end and a childish voice came from the other side.

"Auntie?"

It was Oliver. He probably snatch the phone from his mother.

"Oliver?" She said "You know that it isn't nice to use things that don't belong to you without permission, don't you?"

There was silence on the other end, before Oliver answered with a very small voice.

"... I know that it's not nice, Auntie, but mom didn't want to wend me the phone"

Lola nodded, opening her mouth to speak when Oliver cut her off.

"...I don't wike that man"

"Eh?"

"He is ugwy! He is... He is...!"

Lola nodded.

"Go on"

"He is...! He is even worse... t-than V-Vowd-d! Vowdemort!"

Lola laughed at this. _Yeah, and Hillary Clinton looked like Umbridge, let's be honest..._

"What make you think that?"

Oliver fell silent for a moment, almost like he was choosing his next words.

Almost.

"I don't wike him..." He said "He kept saying bad things about other peopwe and something about a waw and d-d-dep..."

"Deport"

"That thing! He doesn"t wook nice, Auntie. And I'm scared"

"Scared?"

"Yeah... Scared of him, of him doing bad things to you just because..."

Lola nodded.

"I understand, Oliver, thanks for your words"

"Auntie, are you coming to wive with us?"

Lola looked to where Leon was still sleeping on the couch. She thought about him, about her parents in México, about everything.

"I'll think about it, Oliver"

* * *

Note: Lola was borned and raised in USA. Her parents were imnigrants that after a while go back to México. Lola decided to stay in USA, moving in with Leon when she was 18. Her nationality is American.


	192. Chanting

I was studying yesterday, that's the reason I didn't update the chapter yesterday

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Latino

 **Theme:** Chanting

* * *

Somebody had started to chant "Build the wall" in the cafeteria. He wasn't sure who, but the fact was… that somehow almost everybody had joined. He had watched in a horror how all of his classmates started chanting and hitting the tables. A pair of latino students stood up and walked out of the cafeteria as fast as they can. They looked truly terrified.

"Build the wall! Build the wall!" they kept chanting.

"You're going to be deported!" one of them said.

"We are not going to have to put up with all of you when Trump build the wall!"

Watching as a latino girl walked out of the cafeteria, he wondered if people could be as stupid to truly believe the words of that man…

He found out they could.

* * *

 **Wavey:** I like to think of Yohio as prankster who turns into a demon the moment he hears someone bullying his little brother. I think at least, that my Yohio would start teasing Oliver if he ever found out about someone's crushing in his little brother. Like, "Oh, my baby brother is such a heartbreaker!" or something like that xD

 **Wavey:** Poor, baby Ollie *hugging Oliver*


	193. Friendship Thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Funeral

 **Theme:** Friendship Thing

* * *

It took her time to realize.

But she didn't have friends.

Not before Haku and Neru.

So it wasn't he fault not knowing what to do in Haku's funeral.

She was new to this whole friendship thing.


	194. Big Brother

For some odd reason, Len doesn't call Kaito 'Dad' even though he is his parental figure.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Showcase

 **Theme:** Big Brother

* * *

Kaito could be a lot of things: patient, warm, cheerful. He always knew what to say to make you feel better. He was a good big brother. Len appreciated everything he did for him –even if he got along better with Miku and he had a 'special' bond with Rin because of the whole twin thing-, Len really loved him.

But, unfortunately, there were things that not even love could ignore. For example, his habit to buy the Christmas gifts at least a month before.

"C'mon, Len! I need to get Miku's boyfriend a gift"

Len tried to not roll his eyes. Key word tried.

"Just get him condoms" he mumbled "He would appreciate it"

Kaito wasn't listening, unfortunately. He was looking at the showcase of a nearby store. Passing from 31st of October to the 1st of November was weird; it was just like passing from Halloween Town to Christmas Town he thought, looking to the decorations. Just a few weeks ago everything was decorated with pumpkins, skeletons and spiders, but today there were bells, mistletoes and smiling elves everywhere.

It wasn't even snowing, dammit!

"Do you think he would appreciate a sweater?" Kaito asked.

Len didn't even bother to hide that he was rolling his eyes.

"Condoms"

Kaito frowned.

"I don't want help him have sex with Miku"

Len rolled his eyes.

"Trust me" he said "It's going to happen eventually, better make sure that he doesn't get her pregnant at least"

Kaito sighed.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do when you finally get a boyfriend" Kaito said, still looking to the showcase.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get the–" Len started to say, until he rewound mentally Kaito's phrase. He turned to look at Kaito with his mouth open. How did he know? "Wait, what?"

"Uh? I was supposed to pretend that I didn't notice?" Kaito said, smiling apologetically "You're my little brother, Len, I realized the moment I saw that Piko-guy"

Len blushed, gulping. Piko had been a friend of him in middle school. He had a little crush in him that he had thought that nobody would notice but it looked like someone noticed.

"Uh… well, I mean…" he started stuttering "W-what do you think about well… _this_?"

Kaito looked at him a moment. Just a moment. He looked at him like always. Like big brothers are supposed to look at little siblings.

"I don't mind if that's what you're asking" he said "All I want for you is to be happy"

Len nodded, feeling infinitely touched, not that he will ever admit. He took a long deep breath, before saying.

"I… I think that he would appreciate a sweater"

Kaito hummed, smiling.

"I think so! Let's go inside and see what they have, ok?"

Len nodded, feeling a lump in his throat.

Kaito was, truly, a great big brother.

* * *

 **Kaito got Miku's boyfriend a sweater with the phrase "If she says no, it's a NO, ok?"**


	195. Maybe

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Falling

 **Theme:** Maybe

* * *

Maybe she was falling from the very start.

Maybe she felt like she drowning and nobody realized.

Maybe, just maybe, she was asking for help but nobody listened.

Maybe she hit the ground and broke in thousands of fragments.

Maybe then, somebody finally realized.

* * *

 **Wavey:** I read the some people in USA had been doing that after Trump win, so I thought of writing about that.

Also **Wavey:** Relationships in general are tough :(

 **Random fangirl 43:** I love that you like the last chapter! I didn't know what to write, but then I thought that I hadn't write about Kaito reacting about Len being gay so that's what happen (Also I was checking Christmas present when the idea comes to me xD)


	196. Five meters

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Trust

 **Theme:** Five meters

* * *

If somebody asked to Gumi how much she trusted in Len, she just would show them a photo. In that photo, Len, with a smirk in his face, was holding an elastic band from one end, five meters away of the photographer. For the position of his legs it was obvious that he still wanted to move even more away. The photographer's hand –obviously Gumi's hand- was just in the foreground. That was how much she trusted in him: Five meters with an elastic band between them.


	197. Thanks

Len actually feels bad about being gay… ._.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Venting

 **Theme:** Thanks

* * *

Len wasn't an idiot. He knew that he had a talent even though society wasn't interested in his talent.

He realized it one day when Miku was venting to him and she suddenly stopped and looked at him like she wad utterly happy of having someone like him.

He blinked and looked at her, confused "Miku?"

She just shook her head.

"It's nothing, Lenny" she said, smiling gently "It's just that I realized that everytime that I need someone to listen, you are always there and... Well, I was happy that you are always there when I need it"

Len blushed and tried to divert the topic. He wasn't sure what to do with the compliment.

"W-well, thanks? A-anyways... Why you d-don't continue talking about t-that rude g-guy of the Vocaloid Company? Hahaha..."

Miku giggled and then she leaned over him, hugging him.

"Miku-nee!? W-what a-are you d-doing!?"

"Just hugging my favorite sibbling" she said, still hugging "You should love yourself a bit more, Len, everytime that someone compliment you, you get all flustered over it and I don't like that"

Len gulped.

"I-I d-don't know w-what you're t-talking about, Miku-nee"

Miku opened her mouth to reply but then she closed it, noticing how flustered Len was.

"I just want you to be happy, Len" she said "Whatever is bringing you down I hope you let it go soon"

Len nodded, patting Miku's back. He kept silent until Miku let go of him, still sitting at his side.

"Anyway, Len" she continue talking "This rude guy came to me this morning and started saying how much he hated my voice and I..."

Len nodded, absently as he kept replaying in his head what just happened.

First Miku had said how happy she was of having him, then she hugged him and told him exactly the same thing Kaito had said a few days ago. Are every older sibbling like that? They just randomly decided to hug their little siblings and told them that they wanted them to be happy? Was that a big sibling thing? He didn't know, he was sure as hell that Rin wouldn't say something like that, it didn't matter if he paid her for that.

He sighed.

Unfortunately, being good at listening to people wasn't considered a talent in nowadays society. So, it didn't matter if Miku appreciate that... quality of him, he was still the same useless Len.

(He still rolled in his bed that night thinking that at least someone was happy for his existence, though)


	198. Like father, like son

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Intimadating

 **Theme:** Like father, like son

* * *

Murasaki narrowed his eyes.

Len gulped, sitting straight, wondering how a little kid could be so intimidating.

The kid then opened his mouth and said:

"I don't like you"

Len blinked "Uh?"

Murasaki glared at him.

"I don't like you" he repeated, pouting.

Len's lips twiched.

"Can I ask why?" The blond asked, holding back his laugher.

Murasaki shook his head.

"I just don't like you" was his answer.

Yep, this kid was exactly like his father.

* * *

 **Wavey:** Don't say his name, don't say Yuma's crush's name, please! I want to keep it a secret until the end of this collection! D:

 **Wavey:** I remember playing with one when I was a kid...


	199. This is only hypothetical, I swear

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Extinguisher

 **Theme:** This is only hypothetical, I swear

* * *

There was a message on her phone that made her frown.

[There is nothing in fire, I swear. This is only hypothetical; do we happen to have an extinguisher in case of fire?]

She called.

"Why did you set in fire?"

Kaito, on the other end, gulped.

"N-nothing"

" _Kaito_ "

"Ok, maybe I was cooking something in the kitchen…. And maybe I set it in fire"

"What the fuck were you cooking?"

"…"

"…"

"Salad"

"KAITO!"

* * *

 **Wavey:** I'm really glad you feel like that when you read what I write. It makes me happy! Thank you! :)

 **Wavey:** Ninjago? *tilting her head*


	200. 25 themes

OMG! In what moment I get to here!? I didn't thought I would get to this far! :D

So, this times it's 25 themes!

Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Themes

 **Theme:** 25 themes

* * *

 **1.- Same name**

There was something really annoying about knowing someone that had the same name as you.

Really annoying.

"Hey, Miku!"

Two girls turned around. One of them was black-haired and her eyes were red. The other one was... Well, she was turquoise. Completely turquoise.

The black-haired girl frown while the other one narrowed her eyes.

"Hatsune...?" one of them said.

"...or Zatsune?" Continued the other one.

Ring -the person who called one of them- gulped.

"H-Hatsune-san?" She tried.

Zatsune smiled while Hatsune stood up with a bright smile in her face.

"What's wrong, Ring-chan?" she said, gently.

Ring would try to remember next time to call them for their surnames no for their names.

 **2.- May I have this dance?**

Haku just wanted to know if it was normal to feel this sad in a moment that was supposed to be happy. Her cousin was getting married and all Haku could do was feeling utterly alone and sad.

She felt a poke in her side. Neru was at her side, looking at her doubtifully. Teto had gone to dance with Fukase, a weird guy that she presented as her cousin.

Neru gulped.

"Umm... Haku, ehm, I know that... Well... It is that I was wondering if... Ehm..."

"Neru?" She said "What's wrong?"

Neru was looking now at her feet, her face was bright red.

"Do you want to dance with me?" She asked.

Haku blinked. She turned around to look if there was someone behind her and then she pointed at herself, after turning to Neru again.

"Me?"

Neru nodded, flustered.

"Yes, I want to dance with you"

With you. With nobody else. Haku found herself smiling.

"Yeah, of course I don't see why not"

 **3.- Consequences**

Gakupo hid his head in his arms.

"You can't be serious, Kaito" he muttered. The bluenette smirk.

"Oh, I am serious, Gakupo" he said. Gakupo did a mental note of never pissing off Kaito. Never. He was even scarier than Meiko.

They had done a bet and unfortunately Gakupo had lost. Now it was time to face the consequence. An horrible consequence.

Everyone in a radium of ten meters could hear Gakupo's horrific scream.

 **4.- The man**

Rin still remebered.

She remembered a man.

A blonde man.

A man that was pretty similar physically to her twin but that had her personality.

A man that was always there, when she came back to home. A man that took photos of her brother and her every day.

She didn't know if her brother remembered also -somehting in his eyes told her that yes, he still remembered at least something, maybe that was the reason why he was studying journalism-

She didn't know what happened to that man or where was he now, but she remembered him.

She didn't know that that man was her father.

 **5.- Posessed Item**

The first time Yukari was in IA's room, she couldn't help but notice the plushies in her bed. There were so many that they were starting to fall from the bed. Yuma -a friend of IA, Yukari didn't know him well enough- shook his head.

"They are way too many, IA" he said

Fukase -who had arrived earlier than them- nodded.

"Exactly!" He agreed "You should get rid of some of them, IA"

IA frowned at him and opened her mouth to answer him when all of the sudden a giant porcelan doll that was on the top of the bed turned his head to him.

Everybody fell silent for a moment.

IA shrugged.

"Sometimes she does that" she said like it wasn't a big deal and then she added in a joking tone "I think it is posessed"

Yukari promised to never entered in IA's room again.

 **6.- His secret**

It was a secret.

One that nobody should know.

One that he was going to bring with himself to the grave.

It was the reason of the random paper roses in her grave.

He was the reason she committed suicide.

 **7.- Stalking**

Don't tell this to Rin, but Princess Baguette stalk her in Tumblr.

 **8.- Unrequited**

Leon's love for Luka was completely unrequited. He understood that Luka would never show romantic interest in him, he knew that. But that didn't stop him for still feeling like that around her.

He could only hope that his childreen didn't pass for the same situation though.

 **9.- Cheater!**

"Then I take the horse aaaaaand... There! Checkmate!"

Mayu looked to the tavlet, rolling her eyes.

"It's a knight and it doesn't move like that" she said.

Ryuto tilted his head.

"How does it move then?"

Mayu tried not to smirk. Tried.

"Like this" she said taking the piece and moving it properly "There. Checkmate"

Ryuto looked at the tablet, frowning.

"That's cheating!"

"No, it is not!"

"Gackupo-nii! Mayu-nee is cheating!"

"W-wait!"

 **10.- Girlfriend**

Lily decided in that moment that she liked her brother's girlfriend. She was kind-hearted, cheerful and told wonderful jokes.

That she liked to tease her brother has nothing to do with it.

 **11.- Andy's coming!**

Oliver passed running through the hall, a smirk in his face.

Yohio looked at him, with his eyebrow raised, confused.

"What are you...?"

Oliver cut him off "Andy's coming!"

Yohio blinked.

"What?"

Oliver huffed.

"You don't know?" He said, frowning.

Yohio shook his head.

"When someone says 'Andy's coming', you dropped death on the floor like the toys in Toy Story!"

"Oh..."

And then he dropped death on the floor.

 **12.- Flirting**

Yuma realized that his version of flirting was sending memes and gifs the moment he realized that all of his conversations with his crush consisted in just that.

At least his crush seemed to apreciate his sense of humor.

 **13.- Not another one!**

Kiyoteru couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Yuki in the doorway.

"No..." He said, shaking his head.

Yuki looked at him with puppy eyes "Please?"

Where the heck had she gotten a rabbit?!

 **14.- Music**

Maika would play the contrabass and Yohio would follow with the piano.

Today she remembered that he was no longer at her side.

 **15.- Contribution**

There was big differences between the topics treated in Princess Baguette's comic and Orange Hero's.

Princess Baguette prefered to draw Slice of Lifes that were truly realistic -sometimes she included really dark themes- meanwhile Orange Hero went more for Shounen and Adventure Stories.

Even when their works looked really different from each other, most of their fans wanted to see a contribution of the two.

 **16.- A reason not to leave**

The moment a man started threating her in the middle of the street, just because her parents were Mexican, Lola questioned her desicion of staying there in USA.

Maybe, just maybe she should've listened to Oliver and leave the country the same day of the elections.

But for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to leave.

When Leon jump in front of her, ready to punch the man in the face, she realized her most important reason to stay.

 **17.- Teamwork**

Yuma didn't like to do projects with Fukase. And the feeling was mutual.

Fukase was a procastinator, he wouldn't seat and work until he saw the deadline was two days late and then there was nothing in the world that would stop him from finishing.

On the other hand, Yuma was someone who would start working the moment the teacher gave them the project.

It was stressing for the two of them make works together so IA made them make the deal of never working together in a project for College.

The only time they did actually work together, they ended fighting.

In the end, IA intervened when the things started to heat up, sending one of them to the kitchen for snacks, staying to talk to the other.

Which was Fukase.

"You know that he didn't mean anything he said, right?" She said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Fukase just gave her curt nod. There were tears in his eyes

"I… I know" he said "I know… but…"

The moment the tears started to roll down his cheeks, IA promised herself to never let them being in a team together ever again.

 **18.- The Void**

Hibiki Lui extended his hand, smiling. He couldn't talk but that didn't stop him from trying to interact with the new girl.

Alys looked around confused and then she turned to Lui. She opened her mouth to speak but discover that she didn't have a voice.

Just then she noticed the sign hanging from Lui's neck.

It read "Welcome, Alys... The person who never exist"

 **19.- Dinosaur Game**

Una would never admit it but sometimes she just plays with the Dinosaur Game of Google Chrome when she is bored.

 **20.- Reset Button**

She didn't know in what moment she fucked up so bad. The only thing that she was truly sure now is that if anybody gave her a reset button... She would take it without a doubt.

 **21.- Theory**

Gumi had had the theory that there were two kind of kids in this world.

The ones that liked dinosaur.

And the ones that like the outer space.

Her theory was refuted the moment her nephew showed her a drawing.

A drawing of a dinosaur in an astronut suit.

 **22.- Overprotective**

Longya wasn't like Kaito.

If his little sister came home with a boyfriend, he would treat the other politely.

That didn't mean that he wouldn't be planning his murder.

Because he would.

He was just good at hiding it.

 **23.- Pose!**

No, he wasn't dancing Pokemon New Ending song, everything Fukase said was a lie. A big, horrible lie. He didn't know the choreography and he most certainly didn't know the lyric, he didn't know what Fukase was talking abou–

"Fukase, I swear if you tell him–!"

"He picked up the phone! He picked up! Oh, hey, I just wanted to tell y–"

"Don't listen to him!"

 **24.- I'm gonna miss you**

The dog looked at her, tired. His eyes were closing slowly.

"…it's ok" she whispered to him, crouched at his side "…it's ok, you can let go now, you can rest now… It's gonna be ok, I'm gonna be ok, you're gonna be ok, I promise"

She scratched him behind his ears. The dog waved his tail, a tired wave.

"…remember all that times when I told you that you were the worst dog in the world?"

There was a moment of silence, before she opened her mouth again. She took a deep breath. The vet was waiting in the doorway, giving her space.

"Well, I was lying" she whispered, her voice almost failing "I was lying all those times…"

She sniffed "…you are the best dog in the world and I'm gonna miss you so much"

"I'm gonna miss you so much…" she leaned closer leaving a kiss in a dry nose "I love you, I always did, never forget that"

"So, let's meet again and play fetch some other time, ok?"

 **25.- Forgiveness**

He still wondered why it was so easy to forgive others, but not oneself.


	201. Trump's coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Normal

 **Theme:** Trump's coming!

* * *

It was a completely normal day, until someone screamed:

"Trump's coming!"

And in a few seconds everybody around them had disappeared.

Leon and Lola exchanged a look and then shrugged.

It was a completely normal day, like I said.

* * *

 **Lynne:** And it broke my heart too, when I was writing it.


	202. Mute fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Board

 **Theme:** Mute fight

* * *

Ring looked at the board and the pieces in the floor.

"What happened here?"

Alys and Lui pointed at each other, making gesture. Neither of the two could talk but the two of them were so mad that for a moment they forget to write in theirs whiteboards.

"Guys, I don't understand anything"

Alys and Lui puffed. They wrote down something in their boards and then they turned it to Ring.

Lui had written a "She started it!" in big, red letters and Alys had written "Lui was being meanie!" in hers, in perfect, blue calligraphy. The two of them glare at each other and proceed to bicker using their boards.

Ring sighed.

"Ok, guys, shaddap! Explain me what happened!"

Lui wrote quickly in his board "We were playing and she cheated"

"He was cheating" was everything that could be read in Alys's board.

They continue fighting for hours after that.


	203. You've got an email

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Account

 **Theme:** You've got an email

* * *

Her cellphone shook, catching her attention. She opened it and almost choked on her juice.

It was an email from her Tumblr account. It was informing that she had received a message on her Tumblr account from no other than Princess Baguette herself! She read the message avidly and almost died of excitement. She started to giggle and squeal. Len entered in her room, annoyed.

"What are you doing?" he said "I was trying to sleep"

Rin just kept squealing and passed him her cellphone.

"Look!" she whispered in excitement "Look!"

Len rolled his eyes and looked at the screen of his sister's cellphone. His eyes widened.

"No" he said unable to believe it.

"Yes" she replied "She sent me a message! _Princess Baguette_ sent _me_ a message!"

Len laughed.

"Oh, my god is happening!" was all he said "It's really happening"

The message was one and only one:

"Hey I think your art is beautiful and I like a lot! You're my inspiration!"


	204. New Beginnings

Based in Digimon Universe Appli Monster

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Main Character

 **Theme:** New beginnings

* * *

"Are you a main character?"

That was what appeared in the screen followed by the Yes/No option just below. He wasn't sure what was happening. One moment he was walking down the street and the other a car honked at him making him turn. There was an expending machine, its screen turning black and that letters appeared in it.

He blinked, unsure of what to do. He sure as hell wasn't a main character; he was nothing more and nothing less than a filler character.

But before he could clicked in the "No" option, the screen turned black again and new letters appeared in it.

"It all depends of you and your AppliDrive"

And then with a loud thud something fell in the compartiment of the expending machine. He flinched.

 _What the heck is happening?_

He crouched and opened the compartiment. There was something there.

Not knowing what to do, and with a bit of fear, he took it. It was a kind of device, he didn't know what it was and he didn't remember seeing it before. He stood up, still looking at it. There was no brand and nothing that could indicate what it was or what it did. He shrugged, it looked harmless. He could buy it on internet. He put it in his pocket and started walking back home.

He didn't realize that he was being watched.

"Sir, it looks like he has an AppliDrive, now"


	205. Team

Sorry for not updating yesterday! Here is the 205, in a few moment I will update 206!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Fight

 **Theme:** Team

* * *

The fights among the twins weren't that weird. They were pretty usual. If they weren't bickering about 'What are my headphones doing your room, bro?' or 'I'm pretty sure that I lend that to you for _only_ a week', then they were discussing about 'It's my turn to use the toilet, get out of the way' or 'You're sitting on the control, aren't you?'

This time, though, it was other reason.

"How dare you betraying me this way Len!?"

"We never say that we would be in the same team!"

"It was implicit!"

"No, it wasn't!"

Kaito decided to intervene when he saw Rin tossing a pillow at Len.

"Ok, what's happening here?"

Len and Rin exchange a look.

"He's in team Mystic" Rin said, narrowing her eyes.

Len stuck out his tongue "She is in team Valor"

Kaito blinked.

"Pokemon GO?"

The twins nodded.

"Pokemon GO"

Kaito smiled.

"Oh, that's cool, I'm team Instinct!"


	206. I'm out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Conditions

 **Theme:** I'm out!

* * *

Gakupo blinked as he saw his son sitting outside of the house with a bag.

"Murasaki" he said "What are you doing outside?"

Murasaki, hugging his knees, said "There was a spider in my room"

" _I can't live in these conditions_ "

* * *

 **Mei-Chan002:** Hahaha, I would be team Instinct if the game worked in my phone!


	207. Not today!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Project

 **Theme:** Not today!

* * *

It had been one hell of a week. Three tests, one presentation and she still needed to finish an essay. It was a good thing that it was Friday, so she could sleep in the next day. She was about to go to sleep when her cellphone vibrate in her nightstand.

There is a single text in it.

"Don't forget about the project we have to hand in Wednesday"

Gumi almost started crying on the spot.

But she didn't, she covered herself with the blanket and turn off the lights.

"I'm not dealing with this today"

* * *

 **Mei-Chan002:** Hahaha, it's actually based in one time my mother and I tried to take out a spider from my room. I ended up running away xD


	208. Let's do it

Related to **91 See you next time!** and **204 New beginnings**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Inheritance

 **Theme:** Let's do it

* * *

"Fukase"

"Hn?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, Agumon, when did I ever commit a mistake in my life?"

"Umm…"

"Scratch of the list the time when I set in fire the camp in the Digital World and all that times that I lead the gang to danger, please"

"….it's still a pretty long list, Fukase"

"Oh, shaddap"

"But, Fukase…!"

"What?"

"Are you sure is going to work?"

"Of course, Agumon, it's a foolproof plan!"

"…you said the same with your plan to date Yukari and see how that ended"

"…don't remind me of that, please"

"Ok"

"…"

"...but still"

"Argh!"

"C'mon, Fukase, explain this to me, why _him_?"

"Why not?"

"…"

"Don't give me that look, Agumon"

"I don't see anything special in him, Fukase"

"Ok, first of all: That's rude and second: Have you really looked at him? Have you?"

"…"

"Argh, dinosaur of little faith!"

" _Fukase_ "

*sigh*

"He… he just give me this feeling that I thought I wouldn't ever get again"

"…"

"It's like meeting again with the gang, like being with them again…"

"…"

"…and… and I just thought… 'why not?'"

"…"

"…"

"So, are you going to give him the AppliDrive?"

"…yes, I think so"

"…I just hope everything turn out well"

"I hope so, that Leviathan guy looked pretty tough"

"Hn"

"He's going to have a lot of troubles in his adventure…"

"Hn"

"But he is going to be ok, he will make it. I have faith in him"

"…"

"…"

"Let's do it then, Fukase"

"Let's do it, Agumon"

* * *

 **Mei-Chan002:** Good luck with your essay!

 **Wavey:** I laughed when I imagine your classmates dressing as Trump for Halloween! Oh, Toy Story 3… I cry every time that I watch that movie… So that's Ninjago. I would be in Team Instinct if Pokemon GO worked in my phone but it doesn't!


	209. Nothing to do

WARNING OF SERIOUS THEME!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Atmosphere

 **Theme:** Nothing to do

* * *

Leon didn't like the atmosphere.

It almost reminded him of the WW2. And now with Turmp's plans to make muslim people wear that badges it was even worse. It was like a second Hittler, only more stupid.

And it was incredible thinking that nobody would realize it until it was too late.

Lola shook her head when he told her about it. She had been wearing a safety pin in her blouse.

"Trust me" she said "People realize, it's just that there is nothing we could do about this"

Leon narrowed his eyes.

"Or that's what we say to ourselves so we can sleep in the night"

Lola shook her head.

"You're way too idealistic, Leon" she said "Real world doesn't work like books or videogames, if you defeat the final boss, you are not a hero, you are a terrorist"

The conversation ended there but neither of the two forgot what had been said.

* * *

 **Wavey:** So that's Ninjago *goes to investigate a little* Digimon was childhood series, I love it xD

 **DragonicLegend:** I didn't watch Digimon Savers unfortunately, I watched the two Digimon Adventure and Digimon Tamers, but I don't remember that well the last one. I based **91 See you next time!** in Digimon Adventure and **204 New beginnings** in Digimon Universe Appli Monster. **208 Let's do it** Is related to the two of them xD


	210. Together

Sorry for not updating since Monday, I had to do this big project for an assignature that I had to hand in yesterday. Fortunately, I could make it! So, here is the **210 Together** , enjoy! (I will update the rest of the chapters in the next few days! Don't worry!)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Cheesy

 **Theme:** Together

* * *

He wasn't expecting anything when he started watching the anime. He expected to get bored of it in the first chapter and stop watching it. In the end, there he was. Watching the ninth chapter, his mouth opened in surprise and his eyes looking for the link to the next chapter.

That was the last one.

The next one was going to be aired in Saturday.

He sat there, in his room, at ten in the night with all the light off, thinking. He had stopped watching Digimon too long ago; he wasn't expecting to start watching it again and actually like it.

"I've got to make an entry in my blog about this, I've got to...!" he muttered like a madman "I can't believe I'm getting involved with this franchise again!"

His crush had recommended the new part of the Digimon Series to him and he watched it without promising anything. The fact that his crush was the one recommending it to him had nothing to do with his decision of watching it, not at all. Ok, maybe a little.

…ok, maybe more than a little…

…

OK, MAYBE A LOT!

In that moment, when he was preparing to make a long, analyzing entry in his blog about this new, digimon series his cellphone decided to ring making him jump in his chair. He looked at it, startled, his hands still in position to start writing, wondering who could be. His eyes widened when he saw the name in the screen.

It was his crush.

He picked up immediately – Fukase wouldn't waste time in teasing him for his enthusiast, but fortunately he was alone in this moment.

"H-hey…!" he said, cursing himself mentally for stuttering "H-how are you?"

The voice on the other end giggled.

"Hello, Yuma-kun!" he said "Have you watched it?"

Yuma gulped.

"Y-yeah, of course…!"

"Do you like it!?"

Yuma nodded "I _love_ it"

"Great! Now, we can watch it together! Gumi didn't want to watch it with me, she just kept complaining how the main character looks exactly like her!"

Yuma chuckled, shaking his head. And then his head processed what his crush just said. His eyes widened. _Together?! As in…?_

"W-wait…! T-together? You and m-m-m-me?"

"Yeah" His crush said from the other end "You don't like the idea?"

 _Abort, Yuma! Abort Mission!_

"No! I mean! I would love to watch it with you…!" he said. Did he just sound like one of those cheesy, crappy romance stories? Yes, yes he did, but who cares?

His crush chuckled from the other side.

"Good! See you on Saturday, then!"

"Y-yeah! See y-you then!"

And with this they hang up.

Just then Yuma stood up from his chair, screaming in delight.

"He is coming on Saturday!"

* * *

 **Wavey:** Thank you for your review! Here is the next chapter! I will update the next ones in the next few days! I watched a video that explain what a safety pin was so I decided to include it :) (For a moment I thought that the chapter was too serious... *sheepish smile*)

* * *

 **181.- Laughter – Until that day – Nonvocaloid Character**

 **182.- Rumor – Courage Trial – Nonvocaloid Character**

 **183.- Cat – Gratitude – Akira K.**

 **184.- Wasabi – Spicy – Sweet Ann**

 **185.- Past – Impossible - VFlower**

 **186.- Seismic – Exception – Maika, Clara & Bruno**

 **187.- Dork – Stop! - IA**

 **188.- Organization – Procastination – Len K.**

 **189.- Hiss – Bathing the Cat – Kiyoteru H. & Yuki K.**

 **190.- Later – Late – Clara, Maika, Bruno & Ona**

 **191.- President – Results – Lola & Oliver**

 **192.- Latino – Chanting - YOHIOloid**

 **193.- Funeral – Friendship Thing – Teto K.**

 **194.- Showcase – Big Brother – Kaito S. & Len K.**

 **195.- Falling – Maybe – Haku Y.**

 **196.- Trust – Five Meters – Len K. & Gumi **

**197.- Venting – Thanks – Len K. & Miku H.**

 **198.- Intimidating – Like father, like son – Len K. & Nonvocaloid Character**

 **199.- Extinguisher – This is only hypothetical, I swear – Kaito S. & Meiko S.**

 **200.- Themes – 25 themes – All Vocaloid Stars**

 **201.- Normal – Trump's coming! – Lola & Leon **

**202.- Board – Mute Fight – Ring S., Lui H. & Alys**

 **203.- Account – You've got an email! – Rin K. & Len K.**

 **204.- Main Character – New beginnings – Lui H.**

 **205.- Fight – Team – Len K., Rin K. & Kaito S.**

 **206.- Conditions – I'm out! – Gakupo & Nonvocaloid Character**

 **207.- Project – Not today! – Gumi**

 **208.- Inheritance – Let's do it – Fukase & Nonvocaloid Character**

 **209.- Atmosphere – Nothing to do – Leon & Lola**

 **210.- Cheesy – Together – VY2 Yuma**


	211. Videogames

Here's **211** , the **212** in a few hours! See you soon!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Prideful

 **Theme:** Videogames

* * *

Len couldn't believe his eyes when Yukari defeat him in Smash Bros for the ninth time. Whoever said that girls didn't know how to play videogames was terribly wrong. Like, seriously, the girl was good. Incredibly good. More-than-incredibly good.

But, Len was prideful. He didn't like losing, not at all. Still, he admitted that the girl was a worthy rival.

He grinned.

"Rematch"

She smirked.

"Deal"

* * *

 **Wavey:** Glad you like it! I'm hearing Yuma singing in his falsetto voice bank and let's admit it, he totally would crack glass…


	212. Tette terette!

Here's **212** , enjoy! **213** in a few moments

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Nonsense

 **Theme:** Tette terette!

* * *

Sometimes Rin did some weird shit that drove Luka crazy.

"Please, stop!" she said, covering her head with her pillow, but Rin was at her side, smiling like a madman. She could hear Miku, Kaito and Len playing music in the living room. Even Yukari was in the doorway, helping Rin do nonsense.

Rin smile softly at her, but she couldn't see it, covering her head with a pillow, laying on her bed. Then she leaned closer, where presumably was her ear, she sang softly: "Tette terette~!"

Luka swore to god that someday she would get revenge.

 **Mei-Chan002:** *cheering Yukari along you* Go, Yukari! Kick his ass!


	213. Paper Roses

Here's the **213** , see you tomorrow with the next ones!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Grave

 **Theme:** Paper Roses

* * *

Sometimes Neru would find paper roses in Haku's grave.

She didn't know who left them there.

Whoever they were, she would like to thank them.

Haku really liked doing origami roses; she should be happy wherever she was.

She didn't need to know that the person that left them there was the same that provoke Haku's suicide.


	214. Schoolwork

Here is the **214** , more like a headcanon that an actual drable but still….!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Schoolwork

 **Theme:** Schoolwork

* * *

Sometimes Rin would forget that she had schoolwork when she was in middle school.

That times Len would grab every art supply she had and lock it in his room.

He wouldn't allow her to draw until she was on the top of her schoolwork.

* * *

 **Mei-Chan002:** I'm sorry for making you cry! D: *hugs you*

 **Wavey:** Once my cousin deleted the file my brothers were playing in the Wind Waker, too. They almost kill me xD. Hahaha, that's a good way of annoying people xD. Maybe because they are made by someone? I don't know, I thought of them as more meaningful than just roses because someone was making the roses by themselves, like saying 'I really regret what I did' or something like that…


	215. Uno

Here's the **215** , enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Card

 **Theme:** Uno

* * *

The Crypton household was a completely mess when they decided to play Uno.

Meiko would just play cards to annoy the hell out of Kaito and he would start crying for this.

("Meiko!"

"Ooh, shush, Len, he deserves this"

"For what?"

"He pushed me out of the bed this morning")

Rin would just toss things at her twin brother and accusing him of being a cheater and he would dodge everything she tosses in his direction, rolling his eyes.

("Meiko, Len is cheating!"

"She is lying"

"You are watching my hand!"

"You are showing them to me!"

CRASH!

"Great… you just break a lamp…")

And somehow, Miku would win the game.

("What the heck…?"

"Last time I checked you didn't have that card on your hand"

"So, you were watching her hand!"

"She is right beside me!")

In the end, everybody would forget about the game for the sake of watching a movie.

("Kaito, stop sulking in the corner"

"…."

"We're watching a movie"

"…"

"It's your favorite"

"…I'm going to the bathroom and then I come down, ok, Len?"

"Ok, Kaito")

It was a normal day of playing Uno in the Crypton Household


	216. Ignorance is a bliss

Here is **216** , see you tomorrow!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Timeline

 **Theme:** Ignorance is a bliss

* * *

Shintaro didn't need to know that in another timeline, he was the one who jumped off the rooftop, not Ayano.

He didn't need to know that in that timeline, thanks to it, Momo is the one who dropped school.

He didn't need to know that, in that timeline Ayano blamed herself because of his death.

He didn't need to know that in that timeline, Takane didn't come back as Ene because there was no one there to open the file in which she was.

He didn't need to know that in that timeline, Konoha ended up killing everybody because there is no one there to stop him.

He didn't need to know how that one little change changed the entire story.

He didn't need to know that.

But he still did.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for updating in this way, it won't happen again**


	217. Finals Week

Remember when I said that 'it won't happen again'? Because apparently I was lying!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Inconvenience

 **Theme:** Finals Week

* * *

Len smiled a bit when he saw the calendar hanging in the wall. He didn't like Christmas that much actually, but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate the free time it gave to students. Free days were bliss for him.

The only inconvenience was one and just one…

Len unpacked his textbooks and put them in his desk.

"Time to study" he said to no one, a Red Bull in his hand, his eyes dead.

The only inconvenience was Finals Week.

* * *

 **Ok, I'm sorry for not updating for the past week: I'm in –what I call- Finals Season. December is a tough month for me –covered in exams and projects and whatnot- so I'll probably have a lot of troubles updating. I'm terribly sorry for this.**

 **I'll try to update the next chapter tomorrow, if not, see you in a few days! Wish me good luck!**

 **To anyone in Finals Week: GOOD LUCK! YOU CAN DO IT!**

* * *

 **Wavey: (214)** It's also what my parent should do with me (I also draw a lot), **(215)** I have never played Uno, honestly I based it in my little knowledge of the game… **(216)** It's okay, Wavey, I kind of understand...


	218. The bet

Me: College, leave me alone!

College: Nope

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Dating

 **Theme:** The bet

* * *

"I'm watching you"

Gumi rolled her eyes and Len just snickered at what Gakupo had said. The purple-haired man had just entered in the kitchen and had found the two of them making dinner, he had always suspected that the two of them were dating, but until that moment he hadn't been able of comfirm it.

For some reason, when he had made a bet with Kaito about Gumi and Len dating, the blue-haired man had just shrugged and said that it was imposible for his little brother date Gumi. He hadn't given him his reason fo believing so, just laughing at Gakupo's attempts to confirm that their little sibling were dating.

"I will dye my hair if those two are not dating" he had said, sure of himself, in that opportunity.

Kaito had smirked, but hurried to cover his mouth with his scarf "Is that so?"

"Of course, I will!"

For a moment, Kaito had looked really evil, but that moment ended rather fast.

"Swear it" he had asked.

"Uh?"

"Swear it" Kaito had said "If they are dating, I will stop eating ice-cream for a month"

Gakupo's eyes glistened. Oh, he would pay for seeing that…

"Deal" he had said "I swear"

"Good" Kaito said back then, an evil smile in his mouth that Gakupo didn't notice "Very good, then"

Back to the present time, Gakupo watched intentily the two of them in his kitchen, making dinner, trying to find something that confirmed to him that those two were dating.

"Big brother, if you're just going to stand there, could you plese set the table?" Gumi said turning to him as Len cut some vegetables at her side –he was staying over because of a project the two of them were doing together-

Gakupo flinched

"Uh? Oh, of course, of course…" he said, going to the dinner room but before disappearing for the doorway he turned to look at Len, he pointed two fingers at his eyes and then to Len "I'm watching you"

Len snorted as Gumi sighed, rolling her eyes.

He would regret making that bet later, when Kaito finally won and forced him to dye his hair of the color of the rainbow, but there was still time for it.

* * *

 **Remember this Len is gay (Reader: Dude, we already know that!)**

* * *

 **Wavey:** Good luck! You can do it!

 **Tomster627:** I don't think that you're going to read this, but… basically that chapter was about how Len didn't feel like a human –he was a vocaloid, a human created artificially- the creator (Kaito called him Master)didn't treat Len like a human because he was an oddity in the system.


	219. How I Met You

I have returned from the death... No, actually, my exams are finally over and I am on summer break so, here I am. Sorry for not updating in December, but my schedule got messed up with all the exams and final project. The good news is that I passed four of my subjects! Yey! So, anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year for all of you, readers! It's a bit late but here it is!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Officer

 **Theme:** How I Met You

* * *

 **College AU – Past Line – 10 years ago, New Year Eve of 2005**

* * *

It was at least two hours before the fireworks started and Haku was still hiding in the empty house of the neighborhood. It was a two story house painted of dark orange. Nobody had lived in that house for at least ten years, which was a really looooong time for a little girl of five years old.

She stubbornly decided that she wasn't going to come out, not yet. Not until her brother Dell apologize for shredded Mr. Hop-hop.

'Stupid, stupid big _brothew_ I will _nevew evew_ talk again to him! _Nevew_!' Haku thought.

"Oi, you know that you can't enter in houses that are not your, right?" a voice asked making her flinched.

Haku looked up, finding a little blonde girl slightly shorter than her in front of her.

"Uh?"

The blonde girl nodded.

"Yup, this is my house now, you can't enter in other person's house that's called b-b-break-in and it's a reeeeeeeally bad crime!"

" _Bweak-in_?"

"No, break-in!"

"That's what I said!"

"No, you said ' _bweak-in_ '!"

"It's the same!"

"No, it isn't!"

The blonde girl frowned at her and opened her mouth to say something but another voice cut her off.

"Neru, sweetie, who are you talking with?" a young woman approached them, she was blonde like the girl and she was carrying a big box with the letter 'Fragile' written over it in red. She seemed to have noticed Haku because the next thing she said was: "Oh, my…"

The blonde girl turned around and ran to her mother.

"Mom, it's a break-in!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Be quiet, thief!"

"I'm not a t-t-thief!"

"Yes, you are!"

The mother sighed.

"Now, now, Neru, sweetie, don't be rude, let her explain herself"

Neru pouted but she didn't say anything when her mother turned her attention to Haku.

"So, dear, what's your name?" she smiled gently at Haku.

Haku, still pouting, answer "…Haku"

"So, tell me, Haku-chan, what are you doing in my backyard?"

"…Dell _shwedded_ _Mistew_ Hop-hop" she said avoiding the woman's eyes "So I _wan_ away and hid _hewe_ "

"You ran away?" the woman asked, slightly worried.

Haku nodded.

"Oh, my…"

However, before her mother could articulate another phrase, Neru, with a weird look on her face, asked.

"Who's Dell?"

"My big _brothew_ "

"I see, and who is Mr. Hop-hop?"

"My stuffed _wabbit_ "

Neru nodded. Somehow, in her hand there was a small notebook and a crayon. She didn't even know how to write but she was still 'writing down' the information.

"So, Ms. Haku, you say that you witnessed your brother killing your stuffed rabbit?"

Haku looked at Neru's mother, completely confused, before nodding.

"Y-yes?"

Neru wrote something on her notebook –she was simply scrawling actually-

"So, you ran away in terror to hide in the backyard of Police Station to ask for help?"

"Uh? W-wha-?"

"You had come to the right person, Ms. Haku" Neru said with a strange smile "I, the most skilled officer in the world, Akita Neru, am at your service!"

And with that, Neru grabbed Haku's hand and run to the front door, ignoring Mrs. Akita's pleads to stop, to –in her words- 'find the murderer' passing Mr. Akita who was just entering in the backyard, probably looking for his family.

"Oh, again with the officer-thing?" he said, snickering

Mrs. Akita turned around to look at him, frowning.

"This is all your fault" she said "If you hadn't told her about your adventures as an officer, she wouldn't be obsessed with playing to be an officer"

Mr. Akita shrugged.

"Oh, c'mon, it's not that bad…" he said

Mrs. Akita just glared at him.

In the meantime, in the street, looking for Haku, Dell sneezed. He blinked and narrowed his eyes.

'That must be Haku'

He didn't know how correct he was, because in exactly thirteen seconds, a blonde girl would challenge him to avenge Mr. Hop-hop. And he didn't know either that he would be eating dinner with a black eye and a bleeding nose.

He discovered it, rather fast, after turning the corner, when he almost ran into a blonde girl who was dragging his little sister.

"Haku…?"

"Dell!" she exclaimed.

The blonde girl looked him, almost evaluating.

"So, it was you" she said "The murderer"

He blinked 'What…?'

However the blonde girl didn't give him time to process what was happening when she charged in his direction unexpectedly. He didn't even have time to dodge. The girl step on him after pushing him to the floor, laughing maniacally.

Even after the girl exclaimed: "I, the most incredible officer of the world, Akita Neru, had defeated you, villian!", he didn't actually understand what was happening. He didn't even register that his left eye hurt or that the girl was stepping on his nose. He blinked when Haku kneeled beside him, smiling apologetically.

"I'm _sowy_ , _brothew_ "

Neither Dell nor Neru knew back then, that in ten years more that was the moment they would be recalling in the New Year Eve. But for now, they didn't need to know it.

No, they didn't need to know it…

* * *

 **Oh, look at that, it's long! Ok, a few aclarations:**

 **1) Neru's dad is a police officer, that's the reason she was obsessed with being an officer when she was a child.**

 **2) Neru's family move to Haku's neighborhood in the New Year Eve of 2005, that's the reason why at first it is said that no one lived in that house but then Neru appears and says that that was her house.**

 **3) In japan, there's a superstition that said that if you sneezed without being ill, that means that someone is talking about you. That's the reason Dell sneezed and then thought 'That must be Haku'**

* * *

 **Now, the answers to your comments!**

 **Tomster627: (47)** Probably, my mother tongue is not English, I just write it in the way I write 'Tokyo' in my mother tongue which is 'Tokio', sorry n.n **(80)** SPOILER, SPOILER EVERYWHERE! *insert here meme* **(218)** Glad to see you got it n.n

 **Wavey:** Exams are over here, too! We are finally free! *runs screaming Freeeedom* Gakupo with rainbow hair, I have to draw that xD


	220. Hunter

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Unamused

 **Theme:** Hunter

* * *

"You're a girl?!" he screamed, pointing at her, jerking away so fast and so hard that he hit the wall behind him without realizing. He almost didn't register the pain in his back while he blushed looking at the girl in his bed. It was a really cute girl with a short white hair, but that wasn't the point. The point was that when he had offered to share a bed with her last night, he had been convinced that she was a boy! Dammit!

She yawned, rubbing her eyes, giving an unamused look "Of course I am, you are trying to tell me that you didn't realize?"

He blinked. _Exactly, how I should realize with your flat chest and your deep voice?_

"Of course I didn't realize!" he exclaimed, shaking his arms, so fast that for a moment the girl just saw a blue stain in the place they were supposed to be.

She blinked, and then she smiled amused.

"That would explain why you offered" she said, an amused smile in her lips.

Oliver sighed, pinching his nose. When he arrived last night at the inn, there was only one room free. So he offered to share that bed with the girl –in that moment a guy for Oliver- in front of him, so she wouldn't sleep on the floor.

The girl sat up on the bed, still with a smirk in her face, sluggishly scratching her nose. After another yawn, she opened her mouse.

"I forgot to introduce myself" she smiled, crossing her legs "My name is Flower Jaëger, an adventurer and you?"

Oliver narrowed his eyes, deciding if he should trust on her or not. With a sigh, he decided that at that point he had nothing to lose

"Oliver" he said, rapidly "Oliver Twist"

Flower nodded, extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Twist"

After a moment of hesitation, Oliver took her hand

"Nice to meet you, Jaëger"

* * *

 **Based on the fact that vflower's voice is androgynous and in an image of her with short hair. (Jaëger literally means "Hunter" in german *surpirsed*)**

* * *

 **Wavey:** I'm glad you like it! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, for you too! (^^)/


	221. Canada

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Bagged

 **Theme:** Canada

* * *

"Leon?" Oliver called. He had just opened the fridge to see what he could prepare for breakfast when something caught his attention "What is this?"

Leon looked up from the book he was reading and saw the bag in Oliver's hand "Ah, that's bagged water"

Oliver narrowed his eyes.

"Bagged water?"

"Yep"

"Canada?"

"Exactly"

Oliver closed the fridge's door and went upstairs, deciding to call it a day.


	222. A mother

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Mother

 **Theme:** A mother

* * *

One day, when Rin was still in kínder garden, one of the kids told her that it was weird how her mom didn't look like her at all.

She remembered Len punching the kid in the face with all the strength a little kid like him could have.

The teacher immediately separated Len and the kid, scolding the two of them while Rin just kept crying.

She wasn't stupid. She knew that Meiko wasn't her mother. One just had to look at her to know it.

But every time someone asked her who her mother was, she claimed proudly that Meiko Sakine was her mother.

Meiko had to be her mother, right?

After all, she was kind and protective with them.

She always asked them about their day.

She always smiled at them.

She _loved_ them.

That had to make Meiko her mother, right?

* * *

 **Wavey: (220)** At first I thought that vflower was a guy and then I realized that she was a girl xD. **(221)** It's funny how I write about bagged milk and bagged water and act so shocked about it, when in my country yogurt is bagged


	223. No longer a secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Sexuality

 **Theme:** Not longer a secret

* * *

"Maybe I should tell my family about my sexuality"

He didn't know why Gumi was smirking and about to snort in laugher but he waited patiently for her to open her mouth. Whatever she was thinking, it should be really hilarious to make her smile like that. Yep, that was sarcasm.

"So…" Gumi said, holding back her laugh "You could say that you are going to stop… _keeping a straight face_ in front of them"

Len closed his eyes. _Oh, god, no._

"How long have you waited just to say that pun?"

Gumi laughed.

"I rather not say"

Len looked at her, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm a bad influence"

"Yes, you are"

The two of them fall in silence, while Gumi tried to stop laughing and Len pinched his nose.

With a final sight, Gumi opened her mouth.

"What made you change your mind?"

"About what?"

"About… well, telling your family about your sexuality…"

"…Kaito knows"

"Kaito?! What did he do? What did he tell you? If he said something bad, I'm going to-!"

"Calm down, he didn't do anything… he was… rather accepting about, well, _this_ "

"Oh, that's great!"

"Yeah…"

"You don't sound too happy about this"

"…"

"…Len?"

"It's just that… I can't understand why he accepted it so easily. He knew about my sexuality for years and he didn't say anything about that, he didn't try to confront me or… or…"

"…"

"…"

"…maybe he wanted to wait until you were ready, Len"

"…yeah, maybe it was that…"

"So, you're going to tell them, aren't you?"

"…yeah"

"Good, if something happens, you know you can count on me, right?"

"…"

"…"

"…Yeah"

* * *

 **Mei-Chan002:** Glad you like it! :)


	224. The first time they talked to each other

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Possessed

 **Theme:** The first time they talk to each other

* * *

Fukase was convinced that the porcelain doll in IA's room was possessed, but unfortunately no one believed him.

When he had told IA, she just laughed at him, saying that that was completely impossible.

Yuma just gave him a skeptical look and proceed to explain rationally the way he believed the doll's head move.

Kokone admitted that the doll was certainly creepy but just that.

And Yukari… well, he didn't actually tell her his theories. He didn't want to look like an idiot in front of her. Not yet.

"So… you think that IA-san's doll is possessed, don't you?"

Fukase cursed under his breath when those words left Yukari's mouth. Probably IA has told her about his delusion.

'Damn traitor'

"Well, you see…" he started, but Yukari cut him off.

"I thought I was the only one"

He blinked.

She blinked.

"Uh?" the two of them said, looking at each other.

"…so, you think that that doll is possessed?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, it literally looked at you"

The next time he ran into IA, he thanked her for the opportunity.

* * *

 **Mei-Chan002:** fun fact: Len is the punster of the pair, but Gumi has spent so many time with him that... well, you see how it ended.


	225. Unpredictable

On 27th of December was Rin and Len's birthday, a bit late but here it is!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Twin

 **Theme:** Unpredictable

* * *

Rin and Len's birthday, always ended in a competition.

It wasn't even between Kaito or Meiko or MIku.

It was between Rin and Len.

Rin somehow had managed to transform their birthday in a competition and Len just rolled with it, not actually caring but trying as hard as someone like him could do.

Which was pretty little, but no one could deny that he was trying after all.

Every 27th of December, the two siblings would get the other the weirdest thing they could find on internet or on Shibuya. It didn't actually matter if the other liked it or not, what mattered was if the other one got surprised while opening the present.

This year was slightly different.

"Len, what is this?"

"I could ask you the same question"

The two of them showed their presents to the other, while Miku, Kaito and Meiko just flinched, ready to run away.

"Just what were you thinking?" the twins said at the same time.

On Rin's hands, there were a special set of brushes for watercolor. On Len's hands, instead, a professional camera. Rin pouted as Len narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly, comprehension became evident on their faces. _Uh, it has to be that mental connection twins usually have…_

"Whoa, good thinking, Rin…"

"You, sneaky bastard, I can't believe it…"

And with that, the two of them started laughing like somebody just told them a joke.

Meiko and Miku blinked "Uh?"

Kaito shook his head, muttering under his breath 'It's a twin's thing we aren't supposed to understand…'

It turned out that receiving weird presents from each other had become so predictable, that they tried to surprise the other by getting normal stuff.

The funny thing was the two of them thought that at the same time.


	226. Stuffed Animals

Shitty writing is shitty writing.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Rabbit

 **Theme:** Stuffed Animals

* * *

Rin didn't like rabbits.

That was something that Meiko had learned the hard way, when she bought the twins two stuffed animals: a rabbit and a fox.

The rabbit for Rin, the fox for Len.

No one was sure how, but Rin had retrieved the fox from the locked Len's room and had left the rabbit instead.

'Tis ugwy, don't wanna' she had said back then, as Len chewed the rabbit's ear.

In the end, Rin got bored of the fox, changing it instead for a stuffed cat and Len recovered his stuffed animal, keeping the fox and the rabbit in his bedroom until now.


	227. Love is an open door

Ok, according to my sources Winter in Japan start on 21st of December and end on 21st of March, but I can be wrong

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Pommel

 **Theme:** Love is an open door!

* * *

Yuma wondered if he should give that grey scarf to his crush. He hadn't seen him with one before, and winter was just starting. Fukase peered over his shoulder.

"Oh, it's cute" he exclaimed "Who do you make it for?"

Yuma flinched, trying to cover the scarf with his arms.

"F-for no one!" he screamed "A-and what makes you think that I made it?"

Fukase smirked at him, his face screaming 'You are so obvious'.

"Uh~ I wouldn't know, Yu~ma~kun~"

"S-shut up!"

"No~" Fukase said, sticking out his tongue "Can I just say something crazy…?"

Yuma stared at him, blinking, not understanding.

"Uh?"

Fukase's smiled widened and Yuma _knew_ what was going happen next.

"For god's sake, Fukase, no-!"

"LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR~!"

Yuma covered his face, walking away "Argh, I don't know you anymore!"

"Shhh, Yuma, you're interrupting the song" he heard Fukase's voice from behind him "Love is an open door~!"

"Fukase, dammit, shut up!" he screamed at Fukase, covering, this time, his ears and closing his eyes "Lalalala~"

"No! Love is an open do-! Uh? Wait! Yuma-!"

"I'm not listen-!"

CRASH! As if someone was laughing at him, in the very moment he decided to pass through the hall with his eyes closed, someone decided to open a door without him noticing it. As expected the door crashed against his face, making him fall backward on the floor… in front of the whole university.

But that wasn't the worst part, nooooooo.

The worst part was that the one at the other side of the door, with his hand on the knob was... his crush.

"Oh, my god, Yuma-kun! I'm sorry!"

He sat up on the floor, rubbing his nose, cursing Fukase –who appeared to have disappeared in thin air- under his breath.

"Don't worry I was the one who wasn't looking" he said with a nervous laugh, with his hand behind his head.

He stood up, feeling a bit dizzy. His crush approached him, helping him to stand.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah, yeah"

"If you think so…"

Yuma, as he talked with his crush, was completely unaware of the fact that Fukase was just around the corner… taking photos with his cellphone and updating IA about the situation.

He realized when he arrived at home to get one message from his blog.

"You can say that you were… _pommel_ led this afternoon, can't you, Faceless?" said The-lord-of-hats

Dammit...

* * *

 **Fukase is a fan of Frozen xD**


	228. Depression

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Comic

 **Theme:** Depression

* * *

"You don't usually wake up this early, something happened?" asked CUL as soon as she entered in the kitchen.

Lily blinked, and then turned to watch the clock on the wall. It was 7:30 in the morning.

"Uh, I didn't actually sleep last night" she said, suppressing a yawn. CUL sighed in response.

"Seriously, you should go to sleep early or at least sleep" the red-haired said "What were you even doing until now?"

"Reading" Lily answered opening the fridge and taking the bottle of the milk

"Reading what? And don't drink directly from the bottle! Use a glass!"

"I wasn't gonna do that! Who do you think I am? Gakupo-nii? And I was reading Orange Hero's new comic! It's super cool!"

CUL narrowed her eyes.

"Another one?" she said "What was the last one? World's end Dancehall*?"

Lily shook her head, violently "No! It's World's end Umbrella**!"

"And what did I say?"

"World's end Dancehall!"

"There's almost no diference"

"There is!" Lily replied "There's a big difference!"

CUL chuckled. The two of them fall in a comfortable silence as she made breakfast. Gakupo has already left for his part job and Gumi wanted to go early to study a bit in the library of the College. She should be going soon, since school started at 8:30 AM, but before she had to make Lily's breakfast. She probably wouldn't eat otherwise.

"So, how the new story is called?"

"Benzene Saga***"

"Oh, an interesting title, what is it about?"

"It's about the corruption of society; it seems a bit more realistic than World's end Umbrella. I'm going to give it a try."

"And how does World's end Umbrella end? Since they**** are starting a new story, the old one should've ended, right? Do they get to the end of the spiral staircase?"

"Yup, they do it. They get to the end of the spiral staircase, finding a small door. When they open it, they find themselves in some kind of grassland. It appear that they don't come back to the city, deciding to live there"

"A pretty good decision, in my opinion, for what I know the city was a contaminated area, right?"

"Yup, they lived underground, it's implied through the story that some kind of catastrophe has forced humanity to live underground. Apparently, Orange Hero was trying to make an adaptation of Alice in Wonderland when they started the comic but half-way through the project they decided to take another route"

CUL nodded, turning off the stove "I see"

There was a moment of silence, in which CUL put the plate with the breakfast in the table before the red-haired opened her mouth again:

"Have you thought on doing that?"

Lily, who was chewing her bread with egg, turned to her little sister.

"Doing what?"

"Making a comic"

And Lily smiled, shaking her head. She almost looked like she would start laughing at any moment.

"Please" she said "That's impossible for someone like me"

"Lily, I'm being serious"

"So I am"

The two of them stared at each other, for a moment. Then CUL looked away. A bit of disappointment in her eyes.

"Never mind, Lily, I'm going to school, ok?" her little sister said "Look after the house"

Lily nodded.

"I'll do it" she answered "Pay attention to classes and don't let other people mess with you, ok?"

"Ok" she heard CUL answering from the front door "Take care, ok?"

"Ok"

She heard the front door closing. Her head was pounding and she didn't even want to eat anymore. She set aside the dishes and put her head in the table, feeling suddenly a bit blue. She closed her eyes and let her mind wandered. She had seen it, the disappointment in CUL's eyes. And she knew why she was disappointed of her big sister. She knew it. It was normal, after all. Lily was old enough to be in College studying something she liked, but no, after dropping out of school at sixteen, there wasn't any option for her. Without study, training or motivation, what kind of option did she have apart from looking after the house and wasting her time and life doing nothing? But, the part of her that was CUL's big sister wanted nothing more than make her little sister proud, give her family something to brag about. She didn't know how, though. Lacking motivation or ideas, how can she possibly make her family proud?

She didn't know in what moment she fucked up so bad. The only thing that she was truly sure now was that if anybody gave her a reset button... She would take it without a doubt.

* * *

 **Symptoms of Depression may include: Lost of interesting on normal activities, thought of suicides, disturbances in sleep or appetite, irritability, trouble thinking, concentration or making decisions and Tiredness… There are more but these ones are the ones I know**

 ***World's End Dancehall is a song written and composed by wowaka and sung by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka. It's supposed to be about how Miku thinks the world is gonna end while she dances with Luka because the world is gonna end soon according to them.**

 ****World's End Umbrella is a song written and composed by hachi and sung by Hatsune Miku. It's about a world covered by a giant umbrella and two kids that decided to climb the tower that hold the umbrella. What is written in the drabble is the way I interpreted it.**

 *****Benzene Saga is a group of songs named after compound derived from benzene, no one is sure what the songs are about but a popular assumption is that they talk about the corruption of society. The songs are: Benzene, Nitrobenzene, Paradichlorobenzene, Anticlorobenze and Toluene**

 ****** Neither Lily nor CUL knew that Orange Hero is a girl (Rin), so they refer at her as a 'they'.**

* * *

 **Wavey: (222)** I headcanon her as a transgender, that would explain why her voice is so deep, but your headcanon is also good xD **(223)** *cheers Len with you* **(224)** They have spoken before that actually, but it's the first time they speak without neither of their friends interfering :D


	229. Idol's work

Hi, I'm sleepy *waving at the audience*

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Secondhand

 **Theme:** Idol's work

* * *

 **College AU**

* * *

When One signed to be an idol, she knew that the job wasn't easy. She knew about the long hours of rehearsal, that her privacy was going to be almost inexistent and about the 'idol-must-not-have-lovers' rule. She knew everything she thought she had to know for the job.

But no exhaustive research prepared her for this.

One dropped her head on the desk with a loud thud. Sachiko patted her back and Miku smiled at her trying to cheer her up, but failing. Aoki stood up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water, thinking that that would help One.

Their manager, Tonio, smiled at her apologetically.

"One-chan, I know that you don't like the idea, but…" he started.

"I don't 'don't like' the idea" she interrupted him

"Oh, in that cas-"

"I despise it"

The manager closed his mouth and let one or two moments of uncomfortable, heavy silence pass.

"O–"

"I didn't become an idol to babysit a little girl, Tonio "

"I know, but-"

"Oh, sure you know"

Sachiko put a hand on her shoulder, giving her _that_ look, the one that clearly said 'Stop it'. One gritted her teeth. She knew that this wasn't an idea from their manager, but from the directive –apparently they thought that doing a babysit job was a good publicity for them- , she knew that she was being unfair with Tonio, a man that had done so much for them and even work extra hours just to make sure that everything was perfect for the four of them, she knew it, but she couldn't help it.

Aoki came back –flinching a bit, noticing how tense the ambient was- from the kitchen with no one glass of water but five. The blue-haired put the glasses of water in the table and hurried to her seat.

Looking at Aoki, at secondhand clothes, she sighed. _C'mon, One, you can do this…_

"Look, One–"

"I'm sorry" she hurried to say "I know that the idea wasn't yours and I still treat you like crap, I apologize"

Tonio blinked.

"…it's ok?"

One took a deep breath, before opening her mouth. _What kind of half-ass idol I am if I can't do this?_

"I'll do it" she finally said making Tonio smile at her proudly and Miku and Sachiko started cheering –apparently they had already done a babysit job before. Aoki smiled at her from the other side of Miku, gratefully.

She could just close her eyes and cover her face thinking that that week was going to be a living hell.

* * *

 **Obviously, Miku has done babysit job! I mean, she look after Len and Rin when they were kids!**

* * *

 **Wawey: (225)** Twins and their magical and mysterious powers **(226)** Glad you like it! :) **(227)** They finally speak to each other! In a normal way! Yuma's crush is still oblivious, though **(228)** Yeah, it's a good headcanon (but I'll still think of her as a trans, though xD)

 **TheMistyLion:** Glad you like it! :D


	230. Promise Me

College AU is going to go through some changes, but the main story is mostly the same xD

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Painting

 **Theme:** Promise me

* * *

 **College AU – 8th of September of 2015**

* * *

"What's that?"

Miki flinched when she heard Piko's voice. They were in the Art Club Room, she painting and him, just entering in the room. Miki turned to look at him, leaving the brush on the lectern.

"Nothing" she said "I thought that you have already left"

Piko shook his head "Nah, I thought that I rather check on you first"

"You don't have to-"

"I have to, Mi-chan, it's my job as your best friend" he said before she could finish her sentence. She sighed, rolling her eyes. Piko was like that, always worrying about her. It was even worse after… last week. "Wanna go home with me?

She turned to look at the painting "Just a minute" she said, taking again the brush and painting some details "I want to finish it today"

Piko nodded and walked to the couch in the Art Club Room, taking a seat.

"It's her?"

"Yup"

"…"

"…"

"Why are you drawing her?"

"To stop thinking about her"

"I see"

"…"

"…"

"…when… when I found her, behind the school… I just saw her and… I didn't have any kind of reaction… I could call the principal and the police calmly… I just went on with my day… but just yesterday, when I went behind the school I had a panic attack… and I was wondering why… why I couldn't stop thinking about her…"

"…"

"…"

"That's normal, Miki, having a panic attack after that… incident it's normal. Your mind still thinks that you're going to find… another… corpse… behind the school if you go there…"

"…"

"…"

"You know, about Kasane-san… "

"What happened to her?"

"She was friends with… Yowane-san"

"That would explain why she stop coming to the club"

"…And Akita-san, well… she doesn't look well"

"…her best friend committed suicide, Mi-chan…"

"I know…"

"…"

"…"

"…Miki… can you… promise me something?"

"W-what?"

"If you were having… that kind of thoughts, can you… can you just promise me to call me? Please"

"Piko, I…"

"Please, I'm begging you…"

"…"

"…"

"Yeah, Piko, I'll call you…"

"…t-thanks"

"Hey, don't start crying, now, Pittan"

"…w-who's crying, uh? I-I'm not- sniff, I need a tissue"

"Here, take it"

"Sniff… thanks…"

"There, there…"

"…"

"C'mon, Pittan, let's go home"

"Uh? B-but your painting?"

"It can wait till tomorrow, c'mon!"

"…ok"

* * *

 **Miki was the one who found Haku's corpse when Haku committed suicide on 1** **st** **of September of 2015.**


	231. Karōshi

And for once the word and the theme are the same…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Karōshi

 **Theme:** Karōshi

* * *

 **College AU**

* * *

Luka was explaining a difficult concept during the class that it was going to be on the test, when she noticed him. He was in the second row of seats, his obviously-dyed purple hair made him stand out but what made her notice him was the fact that he was sleeping. His head was pressed against the desk, his hand still on the desk with a pencil on it, like he just fell asleep while writing something down. She fell silent, staring at him, wondering if she should wake him up; he had dark circles under his eyes.

She approached the student who was sitting at his side, probably a friend of him.

"Is he okay?" she asked him.

The student flinched, taken by surprise.

"Uh, em… I don't know him that well, professor" he said "I just share this class with him and… well, I like sitting beside him because… well… he is silent and I…"

"Did you notice something weird about him when the class started?"

"Well, I just… I mean…" the student looked anxious as he answered. He sighed then trying to calm himself down "I just noticed how he looked a bit more tired than usual, professor"

She nodded, taking note of this new information.

"Thanks for your help" she told him, the student looked relieved that no more question were asked to him "Try to lend him your notes, ok?"

The student nodded.

She proceeded to continue with the lesson as if nothing happen.

* * *

When he arrived at home, Gumi was there, ready to scold him. He didn't know what he did wrong this time; she couldn't know about him falling asleep in classes today… again, right?

Unless…

"The pipsqueak told you, right?"

"His name is Len and yes, he did tell me" his sister said, frowning. He had forgotten that the pipsqueak was Professor Megurine's assistant "You fell asleep in classes today! AGAIN! "

Gakupo raised his arms, trying to calm her down. He heard the voices of his other siblings from the living room.

"Gaku-nii is getting scolded?"

"Shhh, Ryuto, be quiet"

Lily must be in her room, because he didn't hear her voice from the living room.

"I already told you, didn't I?" was saying Gumi "You should take good care of yourself!"

Gakupo shook his head.

"We had already this conversation too many times, Gumi" he said "I'm not quitting from my part-time jobs"

Gumi gritted her teeth, staring at him, tear in her eyes.

"Studying, having two part-time jobs, providing for us, you don't even eat properly, brother, you almost can't stand on your feet"

Gakupo pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. Yes, that was true, but he refused to accept it.

"It's my work as your older brother, Gumi" was his reply.

Gumi frowned.

"Right…" she said with that tone she used when she was hiding with anger how hurt she felt "Because working your ass off is a logic solution for this kind of situation"

"Gumi, calm down…"

"No! Don't you understand!? I'm worried about you! What happen if you end up like mama and papa, uh!? Then what are we gonna do without you? Tell me!"

The two of them fell silent after that. Gakupo tried to open his mouth twice but ended up not saying anything at all.

With a sigh, he put his hands in Gumi's trembling shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I was wrong" he said "I didn't see what you were trying to say, I'm sorry"

Gumi sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

"I'll try…" he started but then he closed his mouth, frowning to himself "I'll take care of myself, I promise, ok? So, please, calm down"

His sister looked at him, tears still rolling down her cheeks, but she nodded.

"Ok…"

* * *

 **Karōshi is a Japanese term for "overwork death". Heart attacks and strokes are major causes of karōshi death in Japan, due to poorly diets and stress.**

 ***In order from older to younger: Gakupo, Lily, Gumi, CUL and Ryuto.**

* * *

 **Tomster627:** For what I know –I could be wrong- it's common in Japan, for male idols to take care of children, as a way of breaking the mold; males in japan tend to be or are stereotyped as aloof or emotionless. I decided to make female idols take the babysit job in **229 Idol's work** instead of male idols because I wanted to introduce the character of One. Also, it was a babysit job on TV, something like reality show. I'm sorry for not clarifying this and for the inconsistency on the drable. Thanks for your comment! :D


	232. Mannequin Challenge

I needed to write something a bit less serious...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Challenge

 **Theme:** Mannequin Challenge

* * *

Oliver was doing the mannequin challenge, in the kitchen, with several plates –the precious Grandma's porcelain crockery!- on his head and standing on just one foot. He had extended his arms so he didn't fall. Yohio was making faces at him to make his little sibling laugh and Oliver was tempted to punch his older brother in the face –was that a frown on his face?-. Big Al was just shaking his head, looking at the scene, recording it with his cellphone because Oliver asked him to do it. None of them noticed Sweet Ann taking pictures from the corner.


	233. Day off

I'm sorry for not updating in… four days? I'm not sure, whatever, this the **233** , wait for the **234** in a few hours!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Problem

 **Theme:** Day off

* * *

When she went downstairs to look for something to eat, Miku was there, in the kitchen, with a cup of chocolate in her hands and her hair down. From the doorway, Rin blinked looking at the older woman with strangeness in her eyes. It was weird for Miku to be in the house at this hour, usually she would be at the Agency of Idols she belonged to practicing a song or she would be at college, studying for some test, making up for the lost time.

"Miku-nee?" she whispered "What are you doing here?"

Miku looked at her. She waited a few seconds before opening her mouth.

"It's my day off"

Oh, that would explain it.

"I forgot…"

"It's ok"

Rin glanced at her one last time. She noticed something… off with Miku today. Something wasn't right. She squinted at the stairs; Len was out today, something about a project for college that she didn't understand for being busy with her comics, she couldn't count on him for this. She puffed, frowning.

 _Whatever, I can handle this!_

Miku was walking out of the kitchen with her cup of chocolate still in her hands when Rin called out for her.

"Hey, Miku-nee!" she exclaimed "Wanna watch a movie or something? I'll make you a sandwich!"

Miku blinked at her, obviously confused for the unexpectedly turn of the events.

"No, Rin-chan, it's ok-"

"I insist! I know how to make a sandwich of marshmallow with chocolate sauce and condensed milk you are going to love!"

Miku blinked, again. She shook her head gently with a smile in her face.

"Ok, Rin-chan, if you insist…"

Rin jumped enthusiastically in her spot.

"You aren't going to regret this, Miku-nee! Wait for me in the living room, I'll be there in a sec! Look for something to see if you want!"

"Ok" she heard Miku's voice from the living room as she looked for the ingredients. She opened the fridge noticing that they had run out of chocolate sauce. She shrugged; chocolate chips would do anyways. She glanced at the kitchen's door. She knew that Miku wasn't going to tell her anything, they didn't have that kind of relationship after all. Miku's confidant was Len, anyways. But in the time he took to come home, she could distract Miku from her worries.

Sometimes what one needed was forgetting about one's problem for a little while. After that, one had enough strength to face reality.

* * *

 **Wavey: (229)** I used to babysit too! The house ended up being a mess, but it was funny xD **(230)** Glad you like it, it was based on a story I read in internet about someone who found a body in the way back home **(231)** If you ever feel bad about yourself, just remember that if you were a fictional character people would probably love you for all you flaws and quirks and mannerisms that you proabably hate, just remember that ok? (Yeah, the phrase isn't mine…) **(232)** The precious Grandma's porcelain crockery is on danger! D:


	234. Again?

This happened to me a few days ago; a cat appeared in the parking lot with four kittens and well… she is still in the house…. I'm sorry for not updating nothing when I promise to update. Wait for the **235**!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Offsprings

 **Theme:** Again!?

* * *

When he had gone to sleep last night, he had planned a full day of literally doing nothing. But it seemed that in another parallel dimensional plane, someone had other plans for him: There was a cat in the front of the house.

But, wait, that wasn't the worst part.

There were also kittens with her.

Four kittens.

Kiyoteru just stood there looking at the proud mother with her offsprings, they looked him back.

It seemed like his fate was dealing with animals until the end of the time.

* * *

 **Wavey:** OMG! I hope your dad is ok now! I'm glad that that made you feel better :)


	235. Notes

I'm really sorry for not updating almost in the entire month of January. January and December had been horrible months for me, but it's still not an excuse.

For that, I'm sorry.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Sliding

 **Theme:** Notes

* * *

When Lily turned around that day, there it was.

Lately she had been finding sheets on the floor of her room.

She guessed that Ryuto had been sliding them under her door.

All of them had drawings or messages.

Today's one had a simple message:

'U can do it!' with Ryuto's childish calligraphy.

She opened the door, looking around. Her little brother was nowhere to be found.

Gumi was in the corner, carrying some bed sheets. She was probably tiding up a bit.

"Gumi" she called her.

Gumi turned to her, her eyes wide open.

"Lily-oneechan" she muttered, surprised. Lily was surprised that Gumi still called her 'oneechan'.

Lily gulped.

"H-have you seen Ryuto?"

Gumi nodded.

"He was here not a long ago"

Lily nodded. So it as Ryuto after all.

"Do you know why he has been sliding notes under my door?"

"Notes?"

"Yes, notes" Lily replied, showing her the last one.

Gumi shrugged after watching it.

"He probably thought that you weren't going through a good moment" was everything she said before disappearing from the corridor.

Lily blinked.

… _not going through a good moment?_

* * *

 **Mei-Chan002:** Well, at least the dog went back to its owner… it was probably pretty happy of meeting again its owner! And its owner was probably panicking the whole day, looking around for their dog! I would do that if my dog went lost ._.

 **Wavey:** Glad to know that you father is doing well! I hope you enjoy this chapter also!


	236. The-lady-of-the-hats

Here is the **236**! Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Blog

 **Theme:** The-lady-of-the-hats

* * *

Fukase stared at the screen of his computer, his eyes narrowed, his hands still on the keyboard. He had been browsing on the internet when he stumbled upon something that made him stop everything and just stare at the computer with the _'Are-you-kidding-me'_ kind of look.

It was a user of Tumblr, her whole blog was about stuffed animals and gothic dresses. It looked like she made them herself. She had posted not too long ago a photo of a stuffed rabbit calling him "Usano Mimi"

 _She would get along with IA…_

But that wasn't the reason he stopped his plan to annoy Yuma once again on Tumblr ( _'What do you mean with stop, Yuma?'_ ), it was her url.

 _The-lady-of-the-hats_

OH

HELL

NO

* * *

It had been four days. Four days! It wasn't like he was complaining or anything, it was just weird. Fukase usually would be already annoying him with something –probably a photo of a mirror or a mochi making reference to his crush ( _Seriously, dude, stop that!_ )- but the red-haired boy hasn't even appeared in his blog to reblog a post.

And he was starting to worry.

He texted IA.

[IA, you know what's going on with Fukase? He hadn't been in my blog lately…]

[You don't know?]

[I don't know what?]

[Let me send you a link. You aren't going to believe this]

[Uh?]

[There, I already sent it to your email… Have fun!]

[Ok?]

He went to his computers and opened the link IA sent him. It was a blog on Tumblr. He wasn't really surprise that IA had known about it, since it was about stuffed animals and gothic dresses, but what exactly that blog had to do with Fukase?

He didn't understand until he saw the username.

 _The-lady-of-the-hats_

He blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice

 _Oh…._

Now he understood.

And, as expected, Fukase was already spamming the poor girl with messages:

" **Hey~" said The-lord-of-the-hats**

 **OMG! JUST GO AWAY!**

" **Nope~" said The-lord-of-the-hats**

 **WHY!?**

" **Change your name and I'll leave~" said The-lord-of-the-hats**

 **NEVER!**

" **This world is too small for the two of us, my lady~" said The-lord-of-the-hats**

 **I'M COMPLETELY FINE WITH IT!**

" **I'M NOT!" said The-lord-of-the-hats**

 **THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!**

And so on…

Yuma decided to leave before Fukase realized he was there.


	237. A bit muggy today isn't it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Muggy

 **Theme:** A bit muggy today, isn't it?

* * *

"Girls" Meiko called them.

Rin and Miku who were sittting in the couch watching TV, turned to look at the doorway. There Meiko was standing, looking rather confused.

"What's the matter, Meiko-nee?" they said in unison, exchanging a look.

"Well…" she started "Do you know what happened to the mugs?"

"The mugs?"

"Yes, you see" she said "There's no one in the kitchen"

Miku and Rin looked at each other before looking back at Meiko, the two of them confused.

"No one?"

"Yes…"

The girls exchanged a look again. Rin looked back at Meiko and opened her mouth to say something, but in that moment the front door opened, Len, accompanied by Kaito, entered in the house with a smirk on his face.

…just exactly what were they doing outside?

"Oh, hi!" Len said, the smirk still on his face "A bit muggy today, isn't it"

…muggy?

Rin and Miku looked at each other, a ' _What?_ ' kind of look on their faces. Kaito was covering his face with one of his hands, his shoulder were trembling. Meiko blinked.

And then, realization dwelled on her.

"Kagamine Len, you just didn't…!"

Kaito couldn't take it anymore and he fell on his knees laughing as Len patted him on his shoulder, muttering under his breath, laughing 'You're going to get over this, Kaito-nii'

Meiko pinched the bridge of her nose, walking to the garden…

…just to see all of her mugs on the floor.

"Kaito, Len! The two of you are grounded!"

* * *

 **TheMistyLion:** Thanks! I'm glad that you like it! :)

 **Wavey: (235)** Ryuto is a good boy who worries about his siblings ;_; **(236)** World is not a big place for Fukase, not for two hat masters xD


	238. Just eat your veggies!

I'm trying to explore other characters apart from the… usual ones (Len), but I'm failing miserably…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Veggies

 **Theme:** Just eat your veggies!

* * *

Ryuto didn't like veggies.

Lily didn't have a problem with eating his portion.

Gumi wasn't amused.

CUL didn't even flinch when Gumi started scolding them.

And Gakupo pretended that he didn't find it funny.

(But he couldn't help but remember, that before, when they were still kids, the one who didn't like eating her veggies was Gumi and Lily was the one who ate them for her)

* * *

 **Gumi act like the mother of the Kamui's household**

* * *

 **Wavey:** I was laughing when I wrote it xD


	239. It's only getting worse

One with the English Vocaloids xD

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Polls

 **Theme:** It's only getting worse

* * *

Leon and Oliver looked at each other from across the table. Lola shook her head, sighing while Miriam laughed in the couch. Yohio was frowning; completely confused and Big Al and Sweet Ann were in the kitchen, probably making a small snack.

"What are they doing?" asked Yohio

Miram smiled "You'll see"

Lola shook her head "No, actually, it's better if you don't understand"

Yohio just raised an eyebrow.

"…what?" he muttered but Oliver slapped the table.

"Brexit" he said.

Leon narrowed his eyes.

"Trump" Leon replied.

Yohio turned to look at Lola, silently asking 'What?'

Lola sighed.

"They are trying to see which one is worse" was everything she said.

Yohio's eyes widened in understanding

"Oh, I see" he said.

In the meantime, Leon and Oliver were discussing, talking at the same time.

"…he is trying to build a wall, Oliver, a wall! Not to mention that he is also a freaking racist and sexist and he even ban Refugees to come to the US! People who needed us…!"

"…Britain has left the EU, Leon, now we have to ask for help to US! To Trump! And what is going to happen to the people of EU living in Britain, uh? Are they going to lose their jobs or something? …what the bloody hell was Johnson thinking…?"

"I remind that the one with idea was Cameron!"

"Cameron just promise to do a referendum, you bloody wanker! And what the bloody hell was your people thinking when they vote for Trump?"

"Being completely honest, I don't know…"

Yohio blinked two times, before turned to look at Lola.

"This is the reason why Sonika didn't want to come"

Lola nodded

"Exactly"

Yohio shrugged and then using his hands as an amplifier he said:

"In Netherlands, according to the polls, Geert Wilders* is the one who is winning the elections!"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

 ***Geert Wilders is a Dutch politician, founder and the leader of the Party for Freedom. He had done campaigns to stop what he sees as 'Islamisation of the Netherlands' and has compared the Quran to** _ **Mein Kampf.**_

* * *

 **Wavey:** OMG! I hadn't noticed that! xD


	240. In order to escape

Not that happy with this one :(

Based on A screw, a gear and Pride

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Individuality

 **Theme:** In order to escape

* * *

" _Toys that are created to be loved don't need individuality, you're nothing more than a mass-produced model."_

That was the first thing SN7F-R learnt the very first time she opened her eyes in the darkness of the 43rd floor of the C-Factory. The second one was that escaping from the 43rd floor was impossible.

She had tried many times.

And none of them were successful.

"Oh, it's you again" TYPE-L said as always, his monotonous voice resounding in the stairs. TYPE-L was, for lack of a better word, a weird guy. He didn't seem too fond of the idea of leaving C-Factory and every time that she tried to run away, she would run into him. He didn't try to block her way, though, he just followed her around talking about nonsense without caring if she was actually listening or not.

"Why are you following me?" she remembered asking

He, in that moment, had looked like he was going to give her an answer but before that G, the robot in charge of guarding the 43rd Floor, caught them both. She remembered that TYPE-L had just disappeared in that moment. One moment he was there and the next he wasn't. And she still couldn't understand how he did that.

She shushed him putting her finger in her lips.

TYPE-L blinked.

"Oh, you're trying to escape. Again." He deadpanned

"Will you shut up?" she demanded "This time I'm gonna make it!"

TYPE-L just shrugged "Whatever you say"

She decided that for this time she was going to ignore him and hid behind a wall, just in case. Descending to the 30th floor, without being noticed, was incredible and she was happy about it since it was the first time she had descended so much. This time maybe, she could get out from the C-Factory.

She giggled, excited.

TYPE-L, behind her –in what moment did he move there?- huffed.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, SN7F-R"

She turned around to make him shut up, but behind her there was no one. She blinked and then looked around.

"TYPE-L?" she muttered, but no one answered. She shrugged, deciding that she didn't actually care where he was in that moment and turned around to continue her escape…

…just to crash with G.

G was a huge robot. It was scary with its face without emotions and superhuman strength.

She cursed mentally.

"H-hey, G!" she said "Would you let me go today?"

G didn't respond as usual. It just stared at her.

"…no?"

After that, it caught her.

SN7F-R yelled as she collided with the wall. There she was again, alone, in the 43rd Floor.

"Told ya"

Ok, maybe she wasn't alone.

"What are you doing here?!" she screamed turning to where TYPE-L's voice was coming.

And there he was, sitting on a box at the top of a pile of rubbish. He was even looking at his nails!

"Waiting for you, apparently"

She gritted her teeth.

"Get out"

He looked up from his nails, no emotion on his face.

"Nope"

She huffed.

"Fine, do whatever you want, I'm gonna leave this place!"

He shook his head.

"No, you aren't gonna do that"

She laughed.

"Oh, and why wouldn't I?"

TYPE-L just stared at her and then he stood up "Because there are things that you need to learn in order to escape" and then before she could interrupt him, he added "And, the most important one of them…" and as he was saying those words he pointed at the box. She hadn't noticed it at first, assuming that it was just normal garbage but now that she was paying attention to it, she noticed the 'BMD2-R' written on the side "…it's in there"

SN7F-R blinked.

"Wha…?"

"Eventually, you'll understand" he kept talking "Eventually, you're going to leave this place… but not now"

She didn't realized in what moment he did it, but TYPE-L had climbed down the pile of rubbish and had walked to the tubes of the air system, he climbed it and gave her one last look.

"Until then, good luck, SN7F-R"

She blinked at the sight of TYPE-L disappearing in the tubes. So that was the reason he seemed to disappear in thin air. She looked at the box and then she shrugged. She wasn't going to listening to–

 _Thud_

She stopped that train of thought.

 _Thud_

Was that sound coming from the box?

 _Thud_

It certainly looked like that.

 _Thud_

Did that mean that something… _something alive_ was in the box…?

She blinked as she processed the information. Somehow, the time had stopped for her as the temperature of the room seemed to decrease.

 _OH, SHIT_

"WAIT! WAIT!" she screamed running to the box "You're going to fall if you keep–"

 _CRASH!_

She covered her face, not daring to look "…moving"

A few moment of silence passed, before a voice, a timid voice came from the box.

"…e-excuse me, is there someone out there?"

SN7F-R sighed.

"Yep, here I am" she said, starting to walk "Let me help you!"

"Oh, thank god! I thought I was alone!"

"No, you're not"

Opening the box was easy. After all, she had opened innumerable boxes before.

"There" she said "It's already open"

The girl just blinked. She was, as expected, exactly like her. The same blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Why is it so dark?"

"Because we are in the 43rd Floor, it's supposed to be dark"

The girl didn't seem to understand but she nodded anyway.

"Oh, ok?" she giggled nervously "Uh… my serial number is BMD2-R and yours?"

No, she didn't understand what TYPE-L was trying to do and she didn't want to play along with it. But, unfortunately, she couldn't just ignore this new girl.

 _Whatever you're trying to teach me, TYPE-L, it'd better be useful…_

"SN7F-R"

* * *

 **Wavey:** I heard that British people usually swear a lot, so, well… Ollie is British so… (Don't tell the Brittish D:) And all the other vocas know about Trump, they are… just pretending that he doesn't exist *imagine Len saying "I'm in my happy place" over and over again*

* * *

 **On December**

 **211.- Prideful – Videogames – Len K & Yukari Y.**

 **212.- Nonsense – Tette terette – Luka M. & Rin K.**

 **213.- Grave – Paper Roses – Neru A.**

 **214.- Schoolwork – Schoolwork – Rin K. & Len K.**

 **215.- Card – Uno – Crypton Family**

 **216.- Timeline – Ignorance is a bliss – Nonvocaloid Character**

 **217.- Inconvenience – Final Week - Len K.**

 **218.- Dating – The bet – Gakupo K.**

 **On January**

 **219.- Officer – How I met You – Haku Y. & Neru A.**

 **220.- Unamused – Hunter – Oliver & vflower**

 **221.- Bagged – Canada – Oliver & Leon**

 **222.- Mother – A mother – Rin K.**

 **223.- Sexuality – No longer a secret – Len K. & Gumi**

 **224.- Possessed – The first time the talked to each other – Fukase & Yukari Y.**

 **225.- Twin – Unpredictable – Rin K. & Len K.**

 **226.- Rabbit – Stuffed Animals – Rin K. & Len K.**

 **227.- Pommel – Love is an open door – VY2 Yuma**

 **228.- Comic – Depression – CUL & Lily**

 **229.- Seconhand – Idol's work - One**

 **230.- Painting – Promise – Piko U & SF-A2 Miki**

 **231.- Karōshi – Karōshi – Gakupo K. & Gumi**

 **232.- Challenge – Mannequin Challenge – PowerFX Family**

 **233.- Problem – Day off – Miku H. & Rin K.**

 **234.- Offsprings – Again!? – Kiyoteru H.**

 **235.- Sliding – Notes – Lily**

 **On February**

 **236.- Blog – The-lady-of-the-hats – Fukase & MAYU**

 **237.- Muggy – A bit muggy today, isn't it? – Crypton Family**

 **238.- Veggies – Just eat your veggies – INTERNET Co. Family**

 **239.- Polls – It's only getting worse - YOHIOloid**

 **240.- Individuality – In order to escape – Rin K. & Len Kagamine**


	241. Hunter II

Based on Vanitas no Carte and Continuation of **220 Hunter**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Follow

 **Theme:** Hunter II

* * *

"You really like high places, don't you?"

Flower turned around, confused. She had been sitting on the window sill, looking to the city.

"A bit" she replied, turning to look at the city one more time.

Oliver sat down beside her.

"It's an incredible sight, don't you think?" he said, more than anything just to start a conversation. Things between them had been a bit tense lately and with the events of last night he wouldn't be surprised that things would be worse now.

Flower shrugged. For a moment, it didn't seem like she would say anything at all but Oliver _knew_ that Flower had something to say. He didn't know how he knew it but he knew it.

Flower, as expected, opened her mouth exactly one minute and twenty seven minutes later.

"Exactly, why are you following me?"

Oliver blinked.

"…uh?"

"There's no need for you to follow me anymore, you know? So, why are you following me?"

Oliver fell silent, just staring back at Flower.

It was true. He didn't have a reason to follow Flower anymore. He hadn't had a reason to follow her anymore since a few months ago. The situation with his family had settled down –everybody was safe and sound without a dead threat upon their heads- and no one was trying to use him as a bait to guarantee his family's loyalty. So, exactly why he had been following Flower? He didn't know. He didn't think he needed a reason to follow her. It was nice being with her, living those wacky adventures.

So he shrugged.

"I don't know" he said "I don't know"

Flower blinked.

"But–" she started but Oliver interrupted her.

"It's just that…well, it's nice being with you, you know? I like… uh, I like being with you and… all"

Flower blinked, again and then she smirked at him. And Oliver realized what he had said.

"No, I mean…!"

"Aaaw, Oliver, I didn't know you felt this way! I'm so flattered!"

"Oh, my god, will you shut up?!"

"C'mere, mon chéri!"

"It wasn't like that, dammit!"

But Flower wasn't listening and continued to tease him mercilessly for a while.

* * *

 **I'll probably have some troubles updating from the 9** **th** **to the 17** **th** **of February, I'm really sorry about it.**

* * *

 **Wavey:** I'm glad you like it! It is based in A screw, a gear and Pride by Rin Kagamine (composed by mothy). I think it was a collaboration, though.


	242. Target: Valentine's Day

Here's **242**! Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Valentine's Day

 **Theme:** Target: Valentine's Day

* * *

Len blinked, looking at the calendar.

"Gumi" he said, without looking away from the calendar

Gumi who was in the couch, knitting –exactly, what was she doing knitting?-, replied: "Yes, Len?"

Len turned around, there was a big a smile on his face as he pointed at the calendar. Gumi knew that that evil mastermind was planning something

"Next week is Valentine's Day"

"And that means…?"

Len's smile widened, starting to freak out Gumi.

"Oh, trust me, you're going to understand pretty soon"


	243. Your turn!

I just noticed that Yuma's crush is older than Yuma! Yuma's crush is Yuma's senpai! I have created a 'Notice-me-senpai!' character! D:

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Existence

 **Theme:** Your turn!

* * *

With Fukase busy spamming that poor girl, Yuma's blog had worked without problems and what's more, Fukase hadn't come to his house to force him to go out because 'It's not healthy to stay indoors 24/7!'. In short, it was the best week in Yuma's life. No Fukase, yes life!

Until, he saw his notifications on Tumblr.

 _The-lord-of-hats has sent you a photo_

Holy crap…

That bastard had finally remembered his existence…

* * *

 **Oh, my... the shorts start again**

* * *

 **Tomster627:** Thanks for telling me! I'll edit it later!


	244. Mirrors and Pictures

Based in a post on Tumblr

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Features

 **Theme:** Mirrors and Pictures

* * *

Maika entered in the room with a smile on her face

"Today I learnt something new" she said sounding like she just discovered a new continent.

Bruno raised his eyebrow.

"What did you learn today?"

Maika's smile widened.

"Today I learned why we think we look good in mirrors but no in pictures…"

"…and the reason is…?"

"In mirrors, your perception is opposite and your face looks different meanwhile in pictures, your features are exactly how you appear to others"

Bruno blinked.

"…so, you're trying to tell me that I'm really ugly, then?"


	245. Paper Roses II

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Person

 **Theme:** Paper Roses II

* * *

"You're always doing those paper roses, may I ask why?"

"…"

"…."

"…they are… a present… for a person"

"A person?"

"Yep"

"What kind of person?"

"I don't think you know her, she is a… really incredible person, always smiling and willing to help others… and well…"

"…you must really love her, don't you?"

"Not really"

"Not really?"

"Yep, not really…"

"…?"

"Ok, everyone, time to start classes today! You two over there, go to your seats!"

"Yes, sir!"

"And you!"

"Yes?"

"C'mon, put away those roses, you can keep making them in the break"

"Yes, sir"

* * *

 **Mei-Chan002:** Hahaha, poor Bruno xD And Thanks! Your comment made my day! Thank you very much! :)


	246. List

And here I am, ruining Meiko's life

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Names

 **Theme:** List

* * *

Meiko hadn't told anyone about it.

Kaito would be hurt if he knew.

And the kids didn't need to know.

When she was young, she had written a list.

It was a list of names, of planning.

Back then, she did really want a child.

She didn't know that Kaito found the list not too long ago.

* * *

 **Mei-Chan002:** Good luck with your essay! You can do it! As for the last chapter, you're right, the person from the last chapter is regreting something, specifically what they are regretting is Haku's suicide. It's connected to the **Theme n** **umber 6** of **200** **25 Themes** and **213 Paper Roses.** Thank you very much for your comment! It made me really happy! :)


	247. Am I not beautiful?

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Tumblr

 **Theme:** Am I not beautiful?

* * *

One time Princess Baguette updated a drawing of a red-haired guy in her blog.

He was smiling, holding a bouquet of sunflowers and the sun made his hair shined.

A few moments later a tumblr user –What kind of name was The-Lord-of-hats?-commented 'Am I not beautiful?'

Rin didn't understand why her brother was laughing so hard.

* * *

 **I'm pretty sure that I haven't said this but: Teto and Fukase are cousins**

* * *

 **Mei-Chan002:** Good to know! I hope the teacher gives you a good grade! ;) Thanks for your comment! :D


	248. Target: Valentine's Day II

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Lie

 **Theme:** Target: Valentine's Day II

* * *

"Next week is Valentine's Day"

"And that means…?"

"Oh, trust me, you're going to understand pretty soon"

* * *

His phone was ringing. In his somnolence he wondered what the person who was calling wanted. It was too early in the morning for him, in his day off –Gumi had forced him to skip class today. Gumi had already left for College and CUL was in the kitchen making breakfast. Lily was probably still sleep and Ryuto would come to wake her up anytime soon.

He extended his arm to take his cellphone. In the screen, in big black letters was written 'Pipsqueak'

He blinked. _Len…? What could he want this early in the morning?_

He picked up.

"Pipsqueak…?" he muttered, still sleepy.

He was answered by Len's voice.

* * *

 _Incoming Call…_

 _Answer_

 _Ignore_

 _ **Answer**_

"Hey, Gumi, what's up?"

"What the heck did you told my brother? When I got home this afternoon, he couldn't stop crying!"

"…"

"…"

"…please, tell me that he didn't believe everything I told him"

"Whatever you told him, he believed it!"

"…pfff"

"THIS IS NOT THE MOMENT TO LAUGH, DAMMIT!"

"Oh, my god… hahaha, I can't even…!"

"…"

"…hahahaha"

"I'm telling Kaito about this"

"No! Please! Don't do it!"

"Say goodbye to your freedom! He is going to ground you!"

 _Beep!_

"Gumi? Are you there?... Dammit…"

* * *

"Did you seriously tell Gakupo that you and Gumi were running away because he wouldn't accept your relationship?"

"Yep"

"…"

"…"

"And he really believed you?"

"Yep"

"…"

"…"

"…he did seriously believe you?"

"Yep"

"…pfff"

"…"

"…if Meiko asks, tell her I grounded you"

"Ok, sure…"

"…I can't believe he really believe you"

"Neither do I"

* * *

 **Note to the reader: This i actually a cruel prank, please avoid doing this.**


	249. Wallpaper

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Restaurant

 **Theme:** Walpaper

* * *

Kaito's celphone wallpaper was a photo of Meiko.

Len didn't recognize the place where it was taken, but it was probably a restaurant for the table and dishes.

He shrugged, wondering if Kaito would tell him where that place were. The dish Meiko was eating in the photo seemed delicious.

He didn't know that that restaurant was closed years ago and that in that place Kaito asked Meiko to marry him.


	250. Important

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Important

 **Theme:** Important

* * *

There was something that Haku forgot to say to Neru.

Something very important for her.

Something that would change everything.

She wanted to say her 'I love you'

* * *

 **Haku/Neru confirmed!**

* * *

 **Wavey: (241)** Hahaha, no I was referring to a song xD **(242)** *whispering* No, he is not ok... D: **(243)** Yuma was noticed again... by Fukase xD **(244)** I read this on tumblr, I don't know if it is true, I hope not! xD **(245)** I'm glad you liked it! :) **(246)** I headcanon Meiko as infertile; she really want a child of her own though **(247)** Hahahahaha, I'm pretty sure that I haven't metioned before that Fukase and Teto were cousins, I was pretty sure that it was gonna be super-confusing so I added my comment at the end saying that those two were family xD. Thanks for yours comments! :)


	251. Message Received

The first four messages are written by Fukase, when it said _Writing…_ it's because the other one is going to talk.

Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Message

 **Theme:** Message Received

* * *

 **College AU**

* * *

 **Monday, 01:21, Yuma's house**

Message received

Message received

Message received

Message received

 _4 unread messages_

[Yuma, just killed a man]

[Put a gun against his head]

[Pulled my trigger]

[Now, he's dead]

 _Writing…_

[do you need help disposing the corpse?]

[no, wait…]

[THAT'S THE LYRICS OF BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY!]

[DID YOU JUST WAKEME UP FOR THIS!?]

 _Writing…_

[i can't believe that ur first reaction to me killing someone is asking me if i need help…]

[if i ever commit a crime, im gonna come to u 4 help]

 _Writing…_

[grammar, fukase]

[and, also…]

[FUCK YOU]

 _Writing…_

[love u 2, Yuma ;)]

* * *

 **Every single orthographic error is on purpose**


	252. Her Assistant

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Assistant

 **Theme:** Her asssistant

* * *

 **College AU**

* * *

When Len was offered being Professor Megurine's assistant, he wasn't that eager about the job as one could imagine. Sure, it would be nice having money for once, but he wasn't sure that he was cut out for the job.

It was demanding and stressful, not to mention that one had to stay after classes, helping the professor mark papers and he didn't know if he had the motivation to do it.

He took the job, though.

He had nothing to lose, after all.

If he wasn't cut out for the job, he just would get fired.

That was the way, in which he ended up being Professor Megurine's assistant. Over the years he would learn a lot of things from Professor Megurine. The first thing he learnt was during their first meeting, as soon as he entered in her office, he understood: she didn't seem to believe in order and cleaning.

Papers, pencils, books, all over the floor. A thin layer of dust covered everything. Now, he understood why no one had accepted the job.

Professor Megurine was on her desk, tipping on her computer. Suddenly, she turned in his direction just noticing him in the doorway.

"Oh, you should be, Kagamine-kun, right?"

Len nodded.

"That would be me" he said, trying to ignore the voice in his head that insisted him to run away and took that other job on the fast food restaurant near his house "Pleased to meet you"

She approached him and extended her hand to him.

"The pleasure is mine!" she beamed, taking his hands, dragging him inside and closing the door behind them.

Len narrowed his eyes. Observing the mess, he decided that within one week, he would've forced her to tidy up everything.

It wasn't necessary to say that in the two years that he had been her assistant, Professor Megurine's office was still a mess.

* * *

The second thing Len learnt of Professor Megurine was: she didn't like being remembered that she was no longer young woman. Anyone who would make a reference to her age would be scolded or threatened.

He learnt this after going to the park with her once. A group of small kids were playing soccer near them and somehow the ball flew in their direction.

"Hey, old woman!" one of them called her "Could you please pass us the ball?"

It was as if the temperature had dropped a few degrees. Len slowly turned in Professor Megurine's direction, expecting the worse. She was (still) at his side, sitting on the bench, a smile on her face but she was letting out a dark aura.

Len gulped.

"Care to repeat yourself, brat?"

That day he had to drag her out of the park before she could put her hands on those poor kids.

* * *

The third thing was: she was lactose intolerant. That one time he added milk to her coffee was… not something he would want to remember.

"Kagamine-kun!"

"What is it, Professor Megurine?"

"What did you… put on my coffee?"

"…a bit of milk? Why?"

 _THUD_

"PROFESSOR MEGURINE!?"

They had to call the ambulance, because Professor Megurine wasn't waking up anytime soon and he had to do the class in her place. Saying that he had been nervous and couldn't focus properly during the class would be an understatement.

Exactly, how was he supposed to know that she was lactose intolerant if she didn't tell him first?

* * *

The fourth one was: she had a cat and it was as stunning as the sun setting at the end of the day and as beautiful as a chorus of angels. Refrain of stating otherwise.

"Hey, hey, Kagamine-kun"

"Yes, Professor Megurine?"

"Have you ever seen my cat?"

"…no?"

"Behold, for this is the most extraordinary, the most beautiful, the most stunning cat ever: Mister Summer!"

"…it's fat"

" _WHAT DID YOU SAY!?_ "

Since that day, every time Professor Megurine asked him if her cat was cute, he would reply with a monotonous ' _Yes, Professor Megurine, he really is_ '

* * *

And last but not least: she did care about all her students.

"I wonder if I'm giving too much homework…"

"Is this about Gakupo?"

"…Gakupo?"

"Yup, the student who fell sleep today in class. His name is Kamui Gakupo"

"Do you know him?"

"I'm friend with his sister. I have run into him a couple of times"

"…oh, so you know, what happened to him today?"

"Yup"

"And what is it?"

"He has two part-time jobs, for what I know he is the one who has to provide for his family"

"What!? Why!?"

"I don't know"

"…"

"Don't worry about it, I have already notified his sister about the situation. She'll take care of it, I can assure you"

"…right" *****

And, yes, surprisingly, that include him.

"Oh, right! Kagamine-kun, are you sure about this?"

"Uh?"

"I mean, about you being my assistant, isn't it stressful or demanding? What I'm trying to say is… that, well, if you want to quit… y-you can d-d-do it… if you want…"

Len blinked, looking at the Professor.

He wouldn't say that being the assistant of Professor Megurine was an easy job. He still didn't know if he was cut out for the job and he wasn't sure that the payment compensate for all the stress he had to go through just to keep the office afloat.

But he couldn't say that he didn't like being Professor Megurine's assistant.

Yeah, it was stressful and demanding.

But for some reason, he didn't want to quit

So, he shook his head, a smile in his face.

"Nah, Professor, I'm ok, I like being your assistant"

* * *

 ***This entire conversation is making reference to** _231 Karoshi_


	253. Early Morning Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Television

 **Theme:** Early Morning Realizations

* * *

Maika woke him up at three in the morning.

"Bruno, are you awake?" she whispered, rocking him

Bruno huffed.

"What do you want?"

Maika kept silent for moment before muttering:

"It's just that… I realized something…"

Bruno nodded "And what you realize is…?"

Maika just stared at him and then she opened her mouth:

" _Teletubbies are called Teletubbies because they had television on their stomachs"_

He tossed at her a pillow, wondering why every time that she had a weird realization she had to come and tell him about it.


	254. Communication

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Cellphone

 **Theme:** Communication

* * *

Yuma sometimes tell everybody that his cellphone isn't working.

He is lying most of the times.

Sometimes he don't feel like talking and the only thing he wants is being left alone, but there isn't a nice way of saying 'I don't want to talk to anyone right now'

Fukase is the only one who knows about this.

Sometimes he respects his friend's wishes.

Sometimes he doesn't.

Sometimes Yuma don't mind that much when Fukase talks to him in those kinds of moments.


	255. Shooting

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Shooting

 **Theme:** Shooting

* * *

There was a hill behind her house.

Her father told her that one time he had seen rabbits there.

Every night, at least once a night, she heard someone shooting in the hill.

They are probably hunting rabbits.

She hoped not.

She didn't want the rabbits to suffer.


	256. Princess Baguette

Note to self: I have to stop writing about Neru and Teto in Haku's suicide (I can't stop, sorry D:)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Wish

 **Theme:** Princess Baguette

* * *

It's a month before she could get up from the bed. A whole month of looking at the wall and wondering if she could've done something, of wondering what could've happened if only she had realized in time, of only and sincerely wishing, that she got up from the bed.

And that's the way Princess Baguette started.

It didn't start with a great idea.

Just a wish.

Just a what-if.

 _What if Haku hadn't jumped off the rooftop?_

 _What if I had realized in time?_

 _What if Neru had stopped her?_

 _What if everything hadn't turned out the way it did?_

And she drew and drew and drew and drew and drew until her hand was hurting, until her fingers were black, until there was no paper to draw on, until her eyes were closing alone.

And she would keep drawing.

Because Haku had jumped off the rooftop, ending her life and there was nothing she could do about it. But there were a lot of people out there who were just like Haku, who needed to be remembered that they were needed, that they were loved.

And if there wasn't anyone there to tell them, then she was going to do it.

* * *

 **Mei-Chan002:** I wrote that drabble at four in the morning. Someone was hunting rabbits on the hill behind my house and I silently thought "I hope theirs aim is poor" Thanks for your review! :)

 **Marisda:** Thanks for your review! **(252)** Woah, that would've been a lot more hilarious! **(227)** Hahahaha xD **(236)** Hahahahaha, everybody would be a little frustrated "I come up with that name on my own! Change it!" xD **(194)** Thanks! :)


	257. Single Message

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Puns

 **Theme:** Single Message

* * *

There was a single message in her phone:

[Are you trying to tell me that the homework for tomorrow is literally making puns? :D]

And Gumi just hit her head against the desk


	258. Bad Decisions

Me: *on the phone* Motivation, where you at?

Motivation: In a place where you would never think of looking for me *evil laugh*

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

 **WARNING:** My Mother Tongue is not English. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

 **Word:** Costume

 **Theme:** Bad Decisions

* * *

"Umm, excuse me…" a voice said, making him turn to the left. A little boy was there, the kid was looking at him, probably wondering what he was doing. And, well… it's not like one would see a man wearing a leaf costume sitting on a pot in the middle of Miyashita Park every day.

Arsloid sighed internally.

"May I help you?"

The boy blinked.

"What are you doing?"

Arsloid wondered if he should tell him what really happened. If he should tell him that he had lost a bet to his younger cousin , Fukase. But he decided against it. He just said one phrase:

"This is what bad decisions look like"

The little kid looked at him, mortified.


End file.
